Let The Flames Begin
by sarabeth1
Summary: Set after season 2 Finale - What happens when Donald Ressler finds out his past is connected to the woman he is now tasked at hunting down? Will he continue to be the dutiful poster boy for the FBI and chase down Elizabeth Keen or will he follow the trail to his past and discover the secrets and lies that could save them both despite Red's warnings not to go down that path?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my very first Blacklist fic. I've done some for other shows but wanted to take a crack at this one. It will be Keenler. I'm going to try my best to keep on character but I'm not the best at writing Red. This is a little more Ressler centric but ties in the whole Liz/Red mystery as well. Hope you enjoy and I do accept constructive criticism. Please let me know if I should continue as I don't have a lot of extra time on my hands but I do enjoy writing and will do so in my spare time if I know I have people interested in reading. Thank you!_

*I own nothing

 _*Takes place right after Season 2 Finale_

 _Chapter 1 is all from Ressler's point of view while all chapters following will have multiple P.O.V._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

If he stared at the screen much longer he was sure to go cross eyed. Lead after lead. Sighting after sighting. Not one to lead him to the person he was tasked to find. So he sat. Staring at the latest report in from a small town just outside of London. He took little stock in the credibility of any of the sightings. In the first months he chased them all. Eagerly. To anyone on the outside he was the ever diligent Acting Director, out to prove he could put personal feelings aside and do his job. On the inside he was dying. He was hunting the only person he cared for. And if he caught her would he do his job and turn her in or would he follow his gut and help her?

He'd let her go. He'd continue to protect her the only way he know how despite not knowing why she did what she did. She wasn't a cold blooded killer. There was a reason. She had his back countless times and he was confident she would not turn her back on him if roles were reversed. But damned if he didn't want one lead to follow through. Four months and no Keen.

Rubbing his eyes and taking note he would once again get maybe four hours of sleep, he shut the lid to his lap top and pushed it to the side of his bed. Tomorrow was another day. Donald Ressler would plaster his A.D. face on and begin the hunt for Elizabeth Keen and Raymond Reddington.

IIIIIIII

"Good Morning Director Ressler," Aram Mojtabai greeted looking up from his computer.

"Aram, enough with the Director stuff." Ressler sighed. While he would normally love a promotion of this distinction, in the manner in which he received it…no. Cooper would be back. Once Deputy Attorney General Reven Wright's inquiry was complete and he was cleared of all wrong doing including any part in Keen's shooting of Attorney General Tom Connelly. Well, then Harold Cooper would back. "Cooper will be back," he said as he set down two coffees.

"Did you get the briefing on the London sightings?" Aram asked as he grabbed the coffee with his name on it.

Ressler just nodded as sipped his own. He knew it wasn't professional to show favoritism by only bringing Aram and Samar Novabi coffee in the mornings but he didn't care. He was only appointed A.D. because Wright knew he was a play by the rules boy scout and would bring Keen in if he found her. She wanted someone who would go by the book and do this the right way. He found her to be fair and while he wasn't trusting of anyone but Aram and Samar he felt there was no way she was part of whatever group was framing Liz.

"Thanks," Samar said as she grabbed her drink and leaned up against Aram's desk. "Talked to some contacts in Mossad. London was not them. Confirmed in Jerusalem same time."

Aram's eyes shot up from his monitor. Ressler almost dropped his coffee. There hadn't been a confirmed sighting in…well…never. And he was furious at Samar for telling him. For putting him in the position of know where Keen was of yesterday. Now he'd have to act. And if they were still there would he find her and have to decide if he'd bring her in or let her go.

"I'd like that analysis on the latest sighting and Aram, do you have all flight manifests coming and going out of London for the past few days?" Ressler nodded and walked to his office as if they were following the London lead.

They couldn't talk in the open. He needed a reason for them to be in his office. He didn't really need any flight manifests. Red would not be using any commercial flights and if he used his personal jet it would not be listed on any flight plan so it was a useless request. Follow protocol though. And sure, Samar did prepare an analysis on all sightings but it could wait. It didn't take them long to enter after Aram made sure the room was safe from any listening devices.

"Do I need someone to book me a flight?" He was seated at his desk looking at Keen's empty one.

"Would you be going as A.D. Ressler or as Don?" Samar crossed her arms then scowled when he asked what did it matter. "My contact stays off record. This goes nowhere."

He agreed.

"Red approached my contact yesterday. Same time this sighting was coming in."

"He WHAT?" Both Ressler and Aram blurted.

"Walked right up to him. Took off his hat then shook his hand." Samar shook her head. "Even had Liz with him."

Ressler's heart raced. Her contact saw Liz. Spoke to her. "How was she?"

"Tired looking but healthy. Sad. He said Red has a message for you." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "It was sent via secured server that I picked up at the Israeli Embassy. It's safe." Upon seeing his hesitancy she added, "I have my ways, Ress." She handed him the paper.

He slowly opened the paper. It was in Red's handwriting and was obviously scanned. He didn't read it out loud as he was sure Samar already had and he wanted a moment to process it. Depending what it said he would let Amar read it.

 _Donald, let me start by telling you if haven't been seen the City of David you really must. Lizzie and I visited yesterday and I must say…the history Donald. Being on the run has been a great cultural experience for Lizzie. She's seen so much and we've managed to evade your FBI friends. Although I must say I'm rather disappointed that you haven't personally followed every lead. Have you given up? I do you hope you have had a chat with our friend Harold. He can give you some answers for now until we can clear Lizzie's name and deal with the pesky business of her shooting Connolly. For the life of me I can't figure out why but she misses you terribly. She's like a spoiled child. Give her the world and she wants the universe. He'll be returning to the Task Force before you know it. You'll find out soon enough. Enjoy your time as Acting Director Ressler but I'm positive at this point you'd rather just be Agent Ressler. Lizzie says hello._

Ressler folded the paper and looked at Samar. Aram was looking at with a mixture of curiosity and anticipation and with a sigh he handed the paper over to him. Once he was finished with it he watched as Samar grabbed it and pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit it a fire and set in in the empty metal trash can sitting next to Keen's desk. He knew it had to be destroyed. If he didn't report contact from Red he'd be removed from his position and there was no way he was going to report it. He nodded to his friends…and once they were gone asked himself when he decided they were his friends.

It was probably the day they picked his sorry ass off the floor of the hole in the wall bar he was at when he had too many and got him home and said not another word of his pathetic whining about his missing Keen. That was a low point. And that was when the morning coffees began. And the increasing trust. He would never trust anyone the way he trusted Liz but they were there for him when he was at a bad spot and didn't leave his side. And they wouldn't leave her side either. And at the end of the day that's what friends were about. Or so he heard.

"Don?" Samar said from the doorway.

"Yeah?" He spun around to look at her.

"Dinner tonight with us?" She was leaning on the doorframe. "You need to a night away from whatever it is you do when you go home." When he didn't immediately answer she pulled the card. The Keen Card they called it. "She'd want you to get out."

"Low," he grumbled. Ressler rubbed his neck. "Where?"

IIIIIIII

It was a few days after Red contacted him and Ressler couldn't stop thinking about the sighting in Jerusalem and Samar's contact's message. Red had found information to get Cooper back. He had wanted that since a stack of new Agent files were handed to him. He was told to pick two to replace his spot and Keen's. The higher ups weren't happy that he would do field work with Samar but perhaps if Cooper came back then they'd be ok with just the two of them as field agents.

He wasn't sure how Red did it but all charges were cleared against Cooper and his wife Charlene. His suspension was lifted. They believed he was trying to bring Keen in and not actually aiding her and in regards to Charlene leaking FBI documents, well it came out that she was under duress and was blackmailed in to it by the reporters using Coopers illness. All charges were dropped. Ressler had a feeling that a lot of this had to do with the car accident one of his supervisors died in and the heart attack another higher up had. Either way, Cooper would be back and they had be careful. He was sure they would be watched.

He had fallen asleep, somehow, but shot out of bed when he heard movement in the living room. Grabbing his off duty weapon he quietly slipped out the bed in only his boxers and a t-shirt. As he rounded the corner he felt an arm come down on his knocking the gun out of his hand. Reflexes kicked in and he threw a punch then grabbed the intruders head and kneed him in the gut. He was sure he had the upper hand when he landed a blow to the kidney until he felt something hard connect with his head.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for but when he came to Ressler's head screamed in pain. He could hear noise, the TV maybe? He fought to open his eyes and when he did he found Tom Keen lounging in his recliner, drinking his beer, watching his TV. He struggled to move only to realize he was tied to his kitchen chair.

"Son of a…," he started before Tom cut him off.

"I talk, you listen." Tom didn't move but had turned his head and gun to Ressler. "So who was coming after who?" He laughed.

"Screw you," Ressler spat.

"Oh, Liz and I already played that game before she ran." Tom smirked and got up. "What can I say? She can't get enough of me. She likes the bad boy."

Keep the anger down, Don, he told himself. He's goading you. Even if they did anything it's not your business, he tried to tell himself. But damned if it still didn't cut like a knife.

"Are you going to talk or you here to bore me to death?" He tried to act like he didn't care.

"Oh, you care." Tom cocked his head as if reading his thoughts. "Yeah you care." He shook his head and rubbed his neck. "I guess that's good. Look, I'm here to help Liz. I could have given her a new life but she refused to run with me. Instead she left with Red. The one man who had tried to…run her life." Tom paused and gave him a serious look. "Look man, I'm not stupid. Red will die to protect her. He will kill to protect. I will do the same." He got down so he was right in Ressler's face. "There are people hunting her who will kill her on sight. Some will do more than just kill on sight. So, I'm going to ask you. How far will you go to protect her?"

"Untie me," Ressler hissed.

"How far?" Tom asked evenly.

"Untie. Me."

"I asked how far?" Tom yelled.

"I would die for her ok?" He screamed back. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." Tom stood up and walked behind Ressler and began to untie him. "She's not the only one who was played. Who was lied to. I know things. Things you are going to want to hear. Things that are going to help you help her."

"What are you talking about?" Ressler spat.

"Let me tell you a story about a little boy name Nikolay." Tom smirked as he began a tale that Ressler wished he never heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read Chapter 1. A big thank you to those of you who took the time to leave a review. It meant a lot to me. And those of you who chose to follow/favorite this story based off the first chapter…thanks for giving me and this story a shot. I hope I don't let you down. I smiled when I got an alert for each review/follow/favorite. I have it all mapped out in my head from start to finish. Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors/typos. I don't have a beta and I proof read each chapter a few times before uploading and still a few things get missed. Sorry. Thanks again everyone and here is Chapter 2….Enjoy

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **RESSLER**_

He felt like his whole world was gone. If what Tom said was true. If even one piece of it was true then his whole life was a lie. Everything about him was a lie. He was a phony. A fake. He should be exactly where Liz was but his past was buried and hers was picked at constantly with Red's involvement in her life.

He stood outside his childhood home. The home he had felt safe in. Cared for and loved. Ressler never spoke to anyone about his family life. There were years he had no memory of so he could relate to Liz but he never told her that. He felt like a coward for not revealing that to her but in revealing that to her he opened up a huge vulnerability that he was not prepared to do yet.

He knocked on the door and held his breath. It didn't take long for his mother to open the door. Her smile lit up her face and she wrapped him in a huge hug. He felt guilty. It had been months since he had visited and now he was coming to accuse of them of lying to him. "Hey ma," he said. "Is dad home?"

"Yeah, Donnie. He'll be happy to see you." She pulled him by the arm in to the house. It was a modest home. Pictures of Ressler throughout the years adorned the wall. Proof they did love and care for him. She led him to his father's office. "Stevie, look who finally came around."

"Donnie!" His dad got up from his seat and gave his son a manly hug. "It's been too long. We've missed you." He turned to his wife. "Honey, why don't you make Donnie some of his favorite. Maybe we can convince him to stick around for dinner if you bribe him with cookies?"

"Ma, you don't have to." He smiled though thinking of him and his mom in the kitchen when he was younger. He would watch her make him oatmeal chocolate chip cookies while he colored. It was probably one of his earlier memories. Which would be odd for most kids considering he was 9. She said she'd be in the kitchen leaving Ressler alone with his dad.

"You didn't come to just visit. What's wrong?" His dad motioned him to sit.

"The woman who birthed me," he began. He had never once used the term mother when speaking of the woman he was found with as a child. No, his mother was June Ressler. "She wasn't really, was she?"

"What do you mean Donnie?" His father folded his hands and looked at his son. "You know what happened. I was working late and was on my way to my car and heard crying. I found her dead and you were huddled over her. She had no ID on her. You had no memory. DNA matched. She was your mother."

"And it wasn't odd to anyone that an 8 year old lost his memory just like that? And never got it back? Why were you so eager to take me in? " Ressler was dying inside. The man in front of him saved his life. He didn't know where he would be without his father. And here he was questioning his motives.

"I'm not getting in to this again. We've done this enough times already." His father walked over to his collection of alcohol and poured them both a drink. "What is this all about?"

"Nikolay Barkov." He watched as his father tensed. His back was to him but he could see him tense. The name meant something to him.

"I've never heard of him."

"I've always wondered, dad. I wanted to join the Navy and be just like you. Join Naval Intelligence. Just like you. But you kept pushing me out of it. Told me to go to College so I did. When I got out I still wanted to go to Naval Intel. You pushed so hard I joined the Army instead so I could still serve my country. Then I got hurt. I always found it odd though." He bounced his leg nervously. "I've seen men hurt more severely and be sent back to battlefield. But I got discharged." Ressler stood up. "How did I get discharged?" The gears were turning. His father had been Naval Intelligence pretty high up the ranks. He quit when Ressler was 15 and joined the Maryland State Police but Ressler always knew he kept in touch with his Navy friends. "How did I get so far in the Bureau so quickly?"

"Donnie, drop it."

"No."

"I said drop it. Nothing good is going to come from any of this." His father stood his ground.

"I think either you used whatever pull you still had from your Navy days to get me discharged and moved up in the Bureau or…and this is the one thing I don't want to hear." Ressler walked up to his and looked him in the eye. "I think someone gave me to you. I think someone else has been pulling strings for me since I was 8. Protecting me. Even though I don't deserve it. Even though I should have died with my birth parents. Because deep down we all know I'm the product of pure evil." Ressler recoiled when he felt a hand fly across his face. It was too soft to be his father. He looked up to see his mother. Tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that Donnie. You are my son. Mine. You are a good man." June rubbed his face where she slapped him. "Now, please. Stop asking questions." She handed him a container with cookies. "It was really good to see you, sweetie. Maybe dinner next time ok?"

He took that as a hint that he wasn't going to get anymore out his parents. It was obvious that the confirmation he wanted was there. Tom's story was true. But to fill in the gaps he'd need someone else. The person Tom told him to go to in the beginning. The person who would lead him to Liz. He kissed his mom's cheek and patted his dad's shoulder and without another word left his home.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

Red was sitting on the veranda overlooking the river. It was a beautiful day. Lizzie was in the chair next to him reading a book. The sun was shining on her now blonde hair. He shook his head. Blonde. His phone buzzed. Only Dembe had this number.

"After all this time? No, that's very unfortunate. Yes, I'll contact them." Red glanced over at Lizzie. This was not good. Not good at all. He walked in to the apartment to grab another burner phone so he could make the quick call. He was hoping she wouldn't follow him. It rang once. Dembe had done his job and made sure they received the other phone. "Steven, what happened?" Red sighed loudly. "How the hell does he know? He had no memory when you acquired him, Steven. We both made sure of it before I let you take him." Red tried to keep his voice steady. "Well now that's just silly. Pure evil? I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Now the people who…well…they were pure evil. He can never remember Steven." There was a pause. "I'll take care of it." Another pause. "Yes, I will. And give June Bug my best. I'll be sure to use her trick."

Red hung up then took the battery out of the phone then broke then phone in half. In a fit of uncharacteristic anger he threw it across the room then composed himself by straightening his shirt. He pulled out his direct line to Dembe. "Find a secure way to bring him to us. He's too emotional. I can't protect him like that." Red never got upset with Dembe so when he began to question him he had to calm himself. "He won't turn her in. I can promise that."

"Red?"

Oh shit. She heard.

Red turned around and there stood Lizzie. Mouth agape. He never said the man's name who was the subject of the calls but it was clear who he was discussing. Over the last few months all they did was talk. He knew how she felt about a lot of things. People. Her former partner. Her hunter. She wanted him to catch her. She wanted to evade him.

"Ressler?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He lied. "On the bright side. You'll get to see him soon." He smiled. He tried to walk away. To avoid the argument. But she stopped him.

"What can't he remember, Red? Why isn't he safe?" She looked at him with such disappointment. He knew that Ressler was her one safe zone in her whole crazy life. He was the one normal. And it was all about to fall out from under her.

"Lizzie, trust me. You don't want to know."

"How long?" she asked. When he didn't answer her brow raised as did her voice. "HOW LONG? How long have you been watching him? Meddling in his life? Did you put him in my life like you did Tom?"

"No." He paused. "Well…," he started. "I did get him put on my task force. So I could put him back in your life." She was furious. "I want to explain. And I will. When he gets here. He deserves to know first." He put a hand on the top of her head. "I met Agent Ressler when he was scraggly little 8 year old. You knew him as Nikolay."

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

"You knew him as Nikolay."

Liz took a breath. She knew him? How did she know him? Wouldn't the FBI had found that out? This whole mess was getting…messier. So she wasn't the only one Red had taken and protected. She tried to do the math. If she knew Ressler when he was 8 then she was 4. That was about when she went to live with Sam. If Ressler was in danger of remembering was it possible he was there the night of the fire. The night she killed her father?

"Was he there? That night?"

"All in time Lizzie." Red kissed the top of her head. "Blonde." He shook his head. "Can't wait to see Donald's reaction. I do think he prefers brunettes." He headed to his room. "Pack up. We leave in the morning. Dembe should have Donald waiting for us by the evening."

That night Liz stared at the celling. She couldn't believe after four months she would finally see Ressler. All this time she was conflicted. She would go over scenarios. Would he bring her in? Wouldn't he? If he did would he feel bad but say he was just doing his job? Or would he let her go and lose his job? She could only imagine Red bringing him in against his will. It would not be pretty. And what would the FBI think? Would they know where he was and who he was with? She had so many questions and so little answers and part of her wondered if Ressler would get more answers than she would.

They left the apartment quickly and watched from a rooftop a few streets down hours later as an FBI team breached the apartment. From her viewpoint and looking through the binoculars Red gave her she could see Ressler and Samar. So, this was how Red was going to get him. Her heart was racing. Never had the FBI been this close to her. Or had Ressler been this close in the four months she'd been running. Soon she'd be in the same room with him. How would she react? How would he react? She missed him so much. She didn't realize how much he meant to her until the day came he wasn't there. When she couldn't talk to him. Or see him. That scowl. That smile. His signature hand on resting on his holster stance. She missed it all. She missed her friend.

There were times she berated herself for asking him to let her go when he found her in the hallway at the Post Office. He would have helped to clear her name. Instead she ran then and went on to kill Connolly. There was a chance of coming back from the frame up of killing a Senator but not from Connolly. She pulled the trigger. And she'd do it again. He threatened those she loved and cared about.

"Lizzie, it's time," Red said softly pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Will he be hurt?"

"Does Donald do anything the easy way?" Red asked as he led her down the stairs and out the building in to a waiting car. The drove in silence a few hours until they reached a safe house she had never been. "It's the only way to keep him safe. It can't look like he went somewhere willing and be followed." Red had one of her two bags in his hands and walked to a room in the back. "Stay in here until I come get you." He nodded to one of his few trusted security detail.

"No. I want to see him."

"Not yet Lizzie." He walked out of the room and before she could follow him the door shut and was locked.

"Dammit Red! Let me out!" She screamed and pounded on the door. She continued her assault until exhaustion got the better of her. She wasn't sure how long it was but she was slumped up against the door when she heard voices.

"If you knock me in to one more wall we are going to have problems."

She knew that voice. He was here.

"If you plan on killing me just do it. If not, take the damned hood off and let me see your face."

"RESSLER!" She screamed.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

Ressler couldn't shake the conversation with his parents from the day before as he was walking to his SUV with his morning coffees when a familiar face appeared from behind. He couldn't contain his smile as he set the drinks down on the hood and greeted the man.

"Director Cooper," he said as he reached out to shake his hand.

Harold Cooper gave him a small smile and took his hand. "Can we take this conversation in your car? I wanted to talk before you see me at work today."

Ressler nodded and unlocked the door. Today was Cooper's first day back as Director of the Task Force and Ressler was excited to be just Agent Ressler. He grabbed the coffees off the hood of his SUV and grabbed the one he got for Director Cooper. He handed it to the older man who nodded his thanks.

"So you're the coffee bitch?" Cooper asked taking sip and chuckled when Ressler coughed on his drink. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I know things have changed in the months I've been gone. You've done a great job and I couldn't be more proud of you, Donald."

"I wanted to come see you," Ressler began. "Reven Wright advised me to stay away. She said if I wanted to keep the team together and to help you that I had to keep my distance. I never once believed."

"I know. I'm here now because the Post Office is not safe for us to talk freely. I may have my job back but I can lose it at any minute and they are waiting for me to screw up so they can lock me up. When that happens I'll be at Reddington's mercy. I'm in it for as long as possible to help take down the Cabal and when it's no longer feasible I'm out." Cooper looked out the window scanning their surroundings.

"Why'd she do it?" Ressler had to know. Cooper was there when Keen shot Connolly. It had been nagging at him and he had to know.

"I think she just snapped. The moment he began to threaten all of us. The team and Red…she snapped and pulled the trigger." Cooper sighed. "I didn't try hard enough to stop her. I had my own reasons for wanting that son of bitch dead. I told her to run."

Ressler closed his eyes. She was protecting them. The closest thing she had to a family. Connolly threatened them and she pushed back the only way she could. Cooper told him how she threatened him and his wife. Threatened Ressler with his Oxy addiction, Samar with being extradited to Iran, and Reddington with the death penalty. And well Aram was squeaky clean but they'd find something.

Cooper looked at his watch. "We have to get in to work. When at the Blacksite it's all business. Don't risk anything. We will find other places to discuss…things. But, for now, there's a new development we need to get started on." Without another word Cooper exited the vehicle.

Once he arrived at the Post Office he found it a flurry of activity. Aram was busy at his work station and Samar was hovered over him. A map was on one of the big screens and Cooper stood looking at it. Ressler dropped the drinks down for his friends and waited for a briefing. What he heard next he just couldn't believe was coincidence. Yesterday he had questioned his parents and not even 24 hours later Cooper was putting him on a plane chasing a lead on Red and Liz.

It was a confirmed sighting. They were seen in Cambridge, England in a little apartment overlooking the river. When they had breached the apartment they found it empty. He thought it was suspicious that he had questioned his parents and there was sighting of Red. Two so close together. And while the apartment was empty there were some clues left behind. A book. One that if Ressler was betting man was one of Keen's liking.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he walked on the veranda. Almost as if he was being watched. He turned looked around at the building nearby and saw it. The glint of light. Glass hitting the sun. Someone was watching him. Two figures on a rooftop not far. He didn't want to say anything. If it was Liz they'd go after her and catch her and he would be directly responsible for that. No, instead he saw nothing. He went back to the apartment and continued to process it.

When they were finishing up he walked out with Samar and heard screeching tires and a car flying at them. He pushed his partner out of the way and tumbled as well. They both got their bearings just as four men piled out of the car. Three of the four men pounced on Ressler and tried to grab him but he fought and he fought hard but three to one are bad odds. He saw Samar out of the corner of his eye pull her weapon on the remaining offender only to have it knocked out of her hand. She was held at gunpoint while a black sack was placed over his head and he was tossed in the trunk of the car, but not before feeling a prick in his neck.

When he woke up his hands were tied and he was upright and buckled in a car. Soft music played. He ached and he suddenly wondered where Samar was. He tried to ask questions but his captor said nothing. The car stopped. A door opened. His door opened. Strong arms pulled him out and lead him down a gravel path. Ressler tried to take in everything. A door opened and he smelled something. Oatmeal chocolate chip? He shook his head thinking that was odd. When his captor bumped him in to wall he swore he heard a soft mumbled 'sorry' but that couldn't be correct.

"If you knock me in to one more wall we are going to have problems." There was no response instead he was dropped on to a soft cushion. A couch. He could sense another person.

"If you plan on killing me just do it. If not, take the damned hood off and let me see your face." He growled just wanted to get the show on the road.

"RESSLER!"

He knew that voice. And if it was her voice then the person across from him was none other than…

"Dammit Red," Ressler cursed. "Take this off and take me to her."

And he heard the chuckle. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

Ressler blinked as he adjusted to the light once the bag was taken off. He could still hear Liz calling for him. Red called for Dembe and whispered in his ear then the younger man walked down the hall to where Liz was screaming. Good. He'd see her. Dembe returned with no Liz. He stood up and tried to follow the path Dembe took only to be stopped by the brick wall that was Dembe Zuma.

"No, Donald." Red reached out to put a hand on his arm. "You and I need to speak first."

"The hell we do." He pointed down the hall. "I don't know why you created this elaborate plan to get me here, but she is down there screaming for me." He pointed down towards to where he thought Liz may be to get his point across. "And I don't know why. But I'm going to see." Ressler tried to push by Dembe once again.

"I said no, Nikolay," Red said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my goodness…Thank you everyone who reviewed. You are all so sweet. Thank you to those who followed/favorited as well. And to those who did read but didn't do the above. I still appreciate you It means a lot and makes me want to continue. I had a few requests for a Keenler kiss. I promise promise promise it is coming (coughnextchaptercoughcough). Please put up with a bit more back story. I feel like it's important for where this story will go. I tried to trim it down but I just couldn't. I hope I don't lose anyone. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

*The italics are memories

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **RESSLER**_

"I said no, Nikolay," Red said softly.

Ressler stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Dembe who looked up at him in sympathy. Until that moment, he hoped and prayed it was all wrong. That Tom was jerking him around. That his parents were confused. That it was just a mix up. But to hear that name come out of Raymond Reddington's mouth. His whole body turned cold.

"I don't know who that is." He slowly turned around and dropped his body back in his seat.

"Who told you?" Red sat on the coffee table in front of him. "Very few people know Donald. When I say very people I mean I can count on my one hand."

"Tom." The name came out like poison on his tongue.

"Tom Keen?" Red bit the inside of his cheek. "That's interesting. And concerning."

His head was down. "He said you'd played me just like you'd played Liz her whole life. And if I found out the truth about me I could help her." He look up at Red. "Tell me he lied." He was trying not to breakdown and cry. He did not cry and he especially would not cry in front of Red. "I know you hate me but please just tell me he lied," he pleaded.

"I can't." Red frowned.

Ressler dropped his head again and lost his internal struggle and let the tears spill. Red put his hand on the back of his neck and oddly enough he was comforted. When he was able to compose himself and wipe his face he lifted his head back up and looked at Red.

"What all did Tom tell you?" Red questioned.

"Not much but enough. My parents were Russian spies, like Liz's mom. That got them killed. My real name is Nikolay Barkov and my biological mom wasn't a heroin addict who OD'd behind a dumpster. He said from the stories he heard my father was brutal. Tom said that you had the answers and if I could remember the missing years I could help Liz."

"I'll tell you one thing, Donald." Red stood up and walked to the fireplace across the room from where he sat. He turned around to face Ressler and showed a stone face. "You will never remember."

"How is that for you to decide?" He stood up and put his hand on his hip where his gun would be and felt naked without it.

"I saw the things you saw." Red closed his eyes. "No child should ever see that. I wish I had never seen it." He opened his eyes and Ressler was sure there were unshed tears. "Against my better judgment and the fact everything in me is telling me not to I'm going to have Dembe bring Lizzie in. Are you prepared for her to hear about your past as well?"

Ressler wasn't sure he wanted to know more but at this point he didn't care what Liz knew because she would find out anyway and he was looking for answers to help her anyway. Because if it wasn't for her he would gladly try to forget it. And why was he smelling his mother's cookies?

"Do I smell cookies?" he asked as Dembe walked away.

"Good nose," Red chuckled as he grabbed a plate of cookies off the fireplace mantel. "Oatmeal chocolate chip." He offered the plate to Ressler and took one for himself. Red bit into it and gave Ressler a nod.

Ressler felt a knot at the pit of his stomach but the smell…the comforting, familiar smell taking him back home….began to wash away his worry like it did as a kid. But the knot in his stomach told him. Reddington knew. And how he knew confirmed even more of his fears.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

Red had wanted to allow Lizzie and Donald to reunite right away. He truly did. However, the issue at hand was Donald's incessant desire to dredge up his past. A past Red took great care to bury. For Donald's sake and for his and Lizzie's. Now it seemed Tom Keen wanted to mess it all up thinking it would help Liz when all it would do is possibly destroy a man. Lizzie was in her room going nuts while Donald's world was being turned upside. However, the more he watched Donald the more he realized he couldn't hold out any longer. He could tell a damaged soul when he saw one and right now he was looking at one. He needed Liz.

"Against my better judgment and the fact everything in me is telling me not to I'm going to have Dembe bring Lizzie in." He saw Ressler perk up at the idea of Liz. He was going to shatter both of them tonight. He knew it. But it was finally time to stop lying. Liz almost had the truth and Donald deserved it. He earned it. "Are you prepared for her to hear about your past as well?" He nodded for Dembe to bring Lizzie and waited for Donald to answer him but he didn't. He was trying to make something out he could tell.

"Do I smell cookies?" he finally said.

"Good nose." Red chuckled. It took him long enough. Red was by no means a baker. One of his many 'associates' had come in and baked a few dozen to get the house saturated with the smell as he knew the calming effect the smell had on Donald. He took the plate off the fireplace mantel and after taking one for himself he offered the plate to his guest. "Oatmeal chocolate chip." He watched the gears turning in Donald's head and the emotions play on his face. The sense of smell is powerful one. It can illicit many emotions and Red was banking on it tonight.

The stomping coming down hall told him Lizzie was running full speed in the living room.

She stopped just short of Ressler almost unsure of what to do. She noticed his dried tears and put a hand on his cheek then dropped her other hand down to grab hold of his hand that was hanging down next to his thigh. She hadn't even realize she'd done it. With gentle and caring eyes she looked at Ressler then she turned and flashed Red an evil glare but not losing her physical contact with her partner.

"What did you say to him?" She looked back over to Ressler, her gentle expression back. "Are you ok? What happened?" She looked over his face and smiled when she saw there were no bruises from his "intake". "Ress?"

"Liz?" Ressler managed after just staring at her. "I can't believe." He lifted his free hand and grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it. "You're blonde." He didn't say anything else but instead threw his arms around her then as if he realized what he did, he quickly let go. "You shouldn't have ran."

"I didn't know what else do to." Liz put her hand around his that had been playing with her hair.

"Can we get back to all this later? I have very little time with Donald and we need to finish this. Seeing as I can't convince you to forget everything Tom told you, let me tell you both a tale." He sat back down and motioned for them to do the same. Here goes nothing. He was about to finally allow the walls to fall. "It's about a young Naval Officer who was seduced by a Russian operative," he started still not telling the whole truth but it was a truth that would do for now.

Red refused to look at Donald or Lizzie. He looked at Dembe needing his reassurance that he was finally doing the right thing. Dembe knew all his dirty little secrets and now he would be sharing them. And God help him but he was feeling the pressure already lifting. Dembe took a few steps back and nodded to Red then silently slipped out of the room. Red sat across from the two young lives he was about to rock and his lips twitched in a small sad smile at the tears his Lizzie was fighting to hold in. He watched as Donald put his arm around her.

"Ask me again Lizzie."

"No." She shook her head.

"You've asked me before. Just ask me again." Red looked at her with sad eyes. She was covering her lips with her fingers. She wasn't going to ask him. He knew that but he wanted her to just one more time.

"You're her father."

Leave it to Donald to point out the elephant in the room.

"No. Sam was your father." He was speaking directly to Liz. "He was the man who raised you and wiped away every tear and did all the things a father does." He pulled out a picture from his breast pocket and handed it to her. "One of the few things I treasure in this world Elizabeth." When she refused to take it he set it down on the coffee table. It was a photograph of a younger Red holding a baby. "I never lied to you. The day you went to Sam I stopped being your father." His voice hitched in his throat.

"No!" She finally moved. "NO!" Lizzie stood up. "I shot him. I shot and killed my father. You told me so. That's why you suppressed my memories. You told me that and you NEVER lie to me."

"You're memories aren't completely reliable yet. You remember shooting me. A lot happened that night." He nodded to Donald. "You don't remember a boy there with you? With us?" He tried to guide her back to a seated position. "Lizzie, you and I…we need to discuss things. And…we will," he started but stopped abruptly when Liz put her hand up.

"We don't have time and Ressler is more important right now." She smiled softly at her partner and took her seat back next to him.

"How do I figure in?" Donald finally spoke.

Red frowned. Oh how he didn't ever want to have this conversation. He really thought back in 1988 when he handed Nikolay off to the Ressler's he'd never see him again. He spent two painful months with the boy. Months he wished he'd spent with Elizabeth but she was safer with Sam and she wasn't as traumatized and tortured as Nikolay. No, he had needed Red and wouldn't leave his side. He wouldn't say he felt any kind of fatherly pride when he saw what the boy grew in to but he was glad to know he played a role in to making him a better person. That he saved him from the monsters and demons that were hell bent on destroying him.

"You lived with Lizzie and I for a time before the fire." He heard Liz take a breath. "Yes, I had you. I took you from Katerina. I followed her for weeks to find the perfect time to take you and I discovered she went to this rundown apartment every day at noon with you, Lizzie. She followed the same pattern and much to my surprise another woman did as well but with a young boy. The women left for an hour with the children. I didn't have much time to go to my contacts about the woman, who I knew to be Anna Barkova, because she found me first."

Red remembered that day clearly.

 _He was watching that seedy run down apartment building trying to plan how best to get Lizzie from Katerina and just what he would do about the boy. He was obviously going to be a problem. He was older and could put a fight and Red did not harm children. He would need something to subdue the child. Getting Lizzie was the last step in being home free. He was close to securing the Fulcrum now he just needed his little girl._

" _Raymond Reddington?" came the thick Russian accent from behind._

 _He didn't tense, he didn't hesitate. It wasn't Katerina he knew that much. He was sitting at an outdoor café a block away from the apartment building pretending to read the newspaper so he tried to ignore her. She said his name again and sat down next to him. He looked up at her and saw it to be Anna Barkova. She smirked at him._

" _Mr. American Naval Officer. Does your country know you sell their secrets to KGB?" she said as she leaned in to him._

" _If they did would I still be 'Mr. American Naval Officer'?" he snapped back at her. "What do you want?" He was relieved she believed in his cover. They still believed he was selling them secrets. Good. That wasn't blown. He had just screwed up and fathered a child with a KGB agent._

" _I have proposition that will be beneficial to both of us." She got up and motioned for him to follow. "Come, we walk."_

" _I'm busy."_

" _Not too busy to for what I say about Masha," she said as she walked down the street and away from the building and when they reached an alley a few blocks away she finally stopped. "You weren't very careful. I'm not the spy and I caught you. If Katerina saw you first you'd never see Masha again."_

" _How'd you see me?"_

" _I didn't. Nikolay did." She smiled in pride. "He's a good boy. Very observant. Very smart." Then she frowned. "I'll help you get Masha if you take him with you. I've had to start the process on them and I'll have to further it unless you take them." She leaned up against the wall. "Katerina wants Masha to be great KGB spy. My Nikolay has more potential. His brother had more potential until they made…," she trailed off then lit a cigarette. "Take Nik with you. Keep him close. Always close. He holds secrets he doesn't even know."_

Red heard someone cough, taking him out of his thoughts and his brought back to his storytelling. He looked at Donald."Your mother…she was just as cunning as Katerina but she did not want that life for you. She knew I had plans to take Lizzie to the States and to be with my wife and other daughter. So she helped me get Lizzie but in return I had to take you with us. I knew the life in store for you so I said yes. And she offered me the Fulcrum which she knew I was trying to get my hands on. I had already made enemies and we both knew that would keep me safe."

"So, my mother was good?" Donald looked hopeful.

Anna Barkova wasn't the best spy but she was amazing at her other craft. She was really good at behavioral engineering and was heading up the KGB's new program 'The Primary Program'. And her son and Lizzie were to be the first two subjects. "She just wanted you gone so she wasn't forced to continue her implementation of her mind control on you and Lizzie in to being sleeper agents. Much like what Lizzie is already being accused of. Except you would have been activated rather early. It was called the Primary Program and it was to use school aged children to befriend children of politicians and government officials and well…who is going to be suspicious of a 10 year old?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There may have been some confusion based on some wording in the last chapter. Just to clear things up. Red is NOT Ressler's dad. No. No. No. Ewwww. Hahaha. That would destroy my love affair with Keenler. Red had a hand in reshaping Ressler by changing him from Nikolay to Donald. I'm not sure if my wording when explaining Red's "not feeling fatherly pride" caused confusion but that was not my intention at all. But, Ressler is not anyway shape or form related to Liz. So, long live Keenler!

As always thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. You all are the best! It really makes me smile with each new one I get.

*Ok, I need some input…what are your feelings on Tom/Jacob and Ressler working together in helping Liz? I have an idea floating around but if people aren't going to go for it I don't want to run with it. I don't want that plot line to ruin this for you guys. So, you can message me or comment in a review. I really want your input. I'll go with majority wins. So hurry and place your vote so I can hammer out my next few chapters.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **RESSLER**_

Ressler was trying to take it all in. Red was really Liz's father. That much he had suspected and he would ask one day how he tricked the FBI DNA tests. Then he found out he lived with Liz and Red for a month because his mother was some KGB mind control genius who was supposed to use him and Liz as children spies. That couldn't be why Red wiped his memories and if the knowledge of what he already learned was hurting him he really couldn't imagine what was still in store for him. He knew Liz had to be pretty torn up about the Red being her dad revelation and he truly wanted to comfort her but he needed his answers and he didn't know how much longer he had.

"Ok, can we get to why you took 8 years of my life away from me?"

Red got up again and began rummaging through a box. "After Anna helped me get us out of Moscow, I got us settled in a lovely little cottage in a coastal town in Italy. It was beautiful there. I needed to assess how far they went in their, for lack of better term, play dates. I managed to undo some damage. The two you of you loved the beach." Red had a far off look as if he was there. "I had promised Lizzie we'd stay until after Christmas and the two of you decorated."

"And the night of the fire?" Liz prodded breaking him of his thoughts.

"Yes, the fire." He shook his head. "Anna warned me they were getting closer and they knew I had the Fulcrum."

"My mother just gave you the blackmail file? I don't believe that." Ressler couldn't grasp any of this. It was so farfetched. And why would a KGB agent give an American Intelligence Officer a blackmail file and her son.

"Oh, Donald. She never gave me the file. It's only just recently come in to my possession." He glanced over to Lizzie then back to Ressler. "Your mother was clever. 'Keep Nik close' she said, 'he holds secrets,' she said. Well, you were very fond of this stuffed rabbit. I'd ask you if I could see it and you'd grow angry. You'd say he held all your secrets." Red smiled. "But you'd let Lizzie play with him. You told her he could hold all her secrets and you'd protect it. Protect the secrets."

Ressler saw Liz tense. She and Red shared a look. He hated that Red knew all this stuff about him and Liz and they were clueless. It wasn't fair.

"The Fulcrum. You knew all along I had it in my bunny," Liz said to Red but touching Ressler's hand softly. "His bunny."

"What you had was only a piece. A very important piece. But, I figured it out. And then the night of the fire when they came Donald seemed to know his job protecting it was over. He gave you the bunny and the Fulcrum. And that's really what they wanted. If they found the two of you that was a bonus. The night of the fire I knew they were coming." Red nodded to Donald. "I gave you a small handgun knowing you knew how to use one as upsetting as that may be." He shook his head. "I put you both in the closet when I realized time had run out hoping I could either get Katerina to leave or if the worst case happened and she killed me and couldn't find Lizzie you'd run with her." He was looking at Ressler. "You had promised me you'd keep her safe. The word of a little boy…you were so serious."

Ressler listened as Red explained how Liz's mom came in demanding he give up Masha, the name she gave Elizabeth and how Red refused and then how she demanded he hand over the Fulcrum. She even asked about the 'boy' to which Red swore he denied knowledge of. They fought and Red remembered a gun going off and looking to see Lizzie with it. Both he and Katerina fell to the ground and Lizzie dropped the gun. That's when more men ran in.

"And you Donald." Red smiled. "You picked up that gun and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her back in to the closet before anyone could see her. Then you came back to my side. And when those men came you held your ground at first."

"I was supposed to hide with her and protect her." His stomach had dropped. If his job had been to protect Liz he obviously failed. He should have stayed hidden with her or he should have taken her and ran. Instead he put her in a closet alone and stayed out to do what, fight grown men?

"You were 8. And apparently your parents were already training you how to fight, Donald. You felt it was your duty to protect me. I failed you and Lizzie. They took you once you lied and swore Lizzie was gone. You told them I was dead so they left me for dead and dragged Katerina out. I watched you obediently went with the man taking you but your eyes kept going between the closet door and my body on the ground. I memorized what I could about the men who took you and then the cottage was on fire."

Ressler looked down and saw Liz play with her scar. Red was holding some pictures in his hand and he hoped he was going to be allowed to see them. The rest of the story was what happened to Liz. Red pulling him and her out of the fire and getting them medical attention. Red handed him a photo. It was him. His eyes were dead and there was a cut on his chest along with what looked like an electrical burn on his arm. Ressler shook his head thinking that was impossible because he had no such marks on his body.

"I have a wonderful plastic surgeon, Donald. He was a pioneer, even back in the 80s he was a head of his time. Your mother may have told you that faint line was from something as silly as falling off your bike but I assure it was something more sinister."

"You said you don't want me remembering so why show me this?" he set the picture down and shuttered when Liz picked it up.

"You won't remember from that." Red took the picture from Liz. "The Cabal was behind this. They took you. They wanted to use you to get your mother to admit she gave me the Fulcrum so they had proof I had it. And your father. They had him too. They believed if they said nothing and I came for you I'd keep you safe but if they talked I'd kill you myself. So they endured hours and hours of unspeakable…," Red didn't continue.

"I'm assuming since I'm alive you came for me?" Ressler's heart was pounding.

"They sent me that picture along with a location. I was injured myself from the fire but I knew these people. These men were rather vicious and I couldn't live with myself if I left you to their devices. So, yes I came for you. I had hoped we could save your parents. But they were too far. Donald, it was bad enough what happened to you and what they made you watch."

In his years as an FBI Agent he had seen and witnessed the worse of humanity. He really did not want to imagine what his biological parents went through and what he saw. Judging by that picture it seemed he may have gone through some himself. He wanted to thank Red but by doing so he was accepting and acknowledging that his whole life was a lie. And he really wasn't prepared for that. What if by saving his life Red had given up his opportunity to raise Liz and she lost her shot of knowing her father. That wasn't something he was fine with either.

"I…this..," Ressler got up and started to pace. "How…," he was starting to lose it. No words were forming and the enormity of everything was falling down on him. "I can't. Take me back."

"Ress," Liz said softly as she placed a hand on his arm. "We will get through this."

"We?" he hissed as he recoiled from her. "We? There is no we. You are on the Most Wanted list. I'll get thrown in jail if I'm found here. I can't be here with you." He moved to a corner. "You," he glared at Red. "You did me no favors. You did Liz no favors." He was pointing his finger at Red in anger.

"Donald," Red said softly. "I still would have sent her to live with Sam. Katerina would never have stopped. Maybe I would have had an extra day or two with her." He gave Liz a sad smile. "I should have taken better care with other aspects of my personal life after that night as well but I was foolish and that cost me dearly." He moved to Ressler and in an uncharacteristic move for the two of them he once again clasped his hand behind Ressler's neck and pulled him close. "If I had a do over I would 100% unequivocally do it again. Your life was worth it. I fought too damn hard to save it. More than once I might add."

"Oh God," he groaned. "So what does this make us? Friends? Family? What?" Ressler had to break the mood. It was suddenly getting too emotional and uncomfortable. He had hunted Red for far too long and knowing that Red cared for him and had all these years was too much.

"If you ever act on those feelings for Lizzie, family one day perhaps?" He said while still in close proximity. He pulled back and smiled. "Friends. I think it's safe to say we are friends." Patting him on the back he moved to Liz while he still address Donald. "Now, you need to forget all about what we discussed. The Cabal will not hesitate to kill you if they find out who you really are. Dembe will get you back and the FBI will think you were taken by one of my enemies thinking you had some insight on how to find me. I apologize but Dembe will have to rough you up a bit."

Liz began to protest. Of course she would, Ressler laughed inside but he agreed. If he went back not looking like any kind of interrogation took place it wouldn't look real. He really wanted some time with Liz before he was sent back however and one more question answered. And there was no way he was going to listen to Red about forgetting about what they discussed. He had access to one of the most impressive databases. Ressler would be getting Aram to run some names for him. He needed more information because Red was hiding something from him.

"Why do they want me dead?"

"Besides the evidence on the Fulcrum which has already been released, my dear Donald…you are a piece of the puzzle that can send the Cabal tumbling down. A piece I'd rather not use unless necessary."

"And that's because?" he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Because I'd have to make you remember. Everything." Red called for Dembe ignoring any further inquiries from Ressler and when his right hand man came in he stayed in the doorway. "Come Lizzie. You can spend some time alone once they are done."

Ressler nodded at her and braced himself for the first blow.

"I'm sorry my friend." Dembe threw the first punch and Ressler felt the blood trickle down his lip. "Would you like to hit me back? It's only fair."

Ressler gave him a half smile, which hurt him to do so and said to just get it over with. A few more blows and they were done. Dembe apologized once more and then offered one parting piece of advice which Ressler took to heart. He said that it wasn't always about the past and who you were but about who led you to where you are today and those are the people and the memories you need to hold on to. And knowing Dembe's past it was easier to take that advice.

IIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

Liz waited, not so patiently, outside the living room while Dembe 'roughed up' Ressler. Red stood beside her. She could feel him watching her and quite frankly it was freaking her out. She knew they had to talk about it. The revelation that wasn't quite. He was her father. Deep down she always knew but now it was official. Right now she really wanted to spend some time with Ressler. She didn't know how much time she had with him but she was pretty sure it wasn't much.

"So if you have a soft spot for him why did you always give him such hard time?" Liz asked trying to break the silence and awkwardness.

"He is so much like his father, Lizzie. " Red shook his head. "That man infuriated me," he said under a chuckle. "A good man but had this way of doing the right thing no matter what. I remember this one time when…," he began about to start on one of his stories only to pull back realizing perhaps now wasn't the time. "Only one time in his life could I ever get him to do one dishonest thing." He nodded towards the room Ressler was in as if stating that was one time. "The Ressler's are good people Lizzie. Blood does not make family. He would be wise to remember that."

"And as much as you didn't want me to remember…" she trailed off thinking of how angry she was when she found out her memories were suppressed and she could only think of how angry and how determined Ressler would be to find out the truth.

"He can never remember. And while using him could bring down the Cabal much sooner…I can't."

She saw sadness and something else in his eyes she had never seen. She knew Red had experienced and seen a lot in his life but she didn't want to imagine what had happened to Ressler as a child that could keep Red from using him to bring down an organization like the Cabal. She was studying him in those moments trying to figure out how he knew that there was no way of trying to get him to remember. Things can be so horrific for a child's mind to remember but as a child grows an adult mind can handle the trauma much better. So, why couldn't he try now?

"You tried once? You tried and it back fired?" She watched as his eyes glazed over and she saw they betrayed him. "When? How didn't he know?"

"I was the reason he got injured in Afghanistan." He held his hands up. "Before you yell at me. The boy was being a pain in our collective asses Lizzie. Just out of spite he joined the Army and got placed in Army Intelligence but requested field duty. He had himself in the open. Men were dying all around him." He closed the space around them. "I _did not_ risk your life to save his just for him to die in some barren waste land. So, yes I arranged for a situation to occur that was beneficial to me."

Liz didn't even want to know more than that. She could just imagine. She knew basics from Ressler's file. He had joined the Army after 9/11 and was injured and discharged. That was extent of it. By the sounds of it he had been captured by the enemy and that must have been classified. The enemy being Red.

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"He did not respond well. He reverted back. He became Nikolay."

Liz had been watching the door and when she heard Red's revelation her head snapped back. "He what?"

"He was not Donald. He was speaking Russian. There was hate and rage. It took 3 men to subdue him." Red folded his arms. "He remembered everything and more. His mother must have programed him and lied to me. She used me. That I'm ok with. But, she used him. She let them do things to her and her husband and Donald. All for the sake of the game. Just to get him under my protection. To get him here. She traumatized her own son. That is not ok."

Liz was sick. The man who she had grown to care about as a very close friend and in the past four months possibly more was brainwashed to be a sleeper agent for the Russian government. His parents were true monsters. The man who would take a bullet for anyone, including his worst enemy if his job called for it, deep down was programmed to be…what…a killer?

"Did she program his to be a spy or…"

"The rage in his eyes…if he had the proper training…he already knew his way around a gun…," Red paused. "I had enough time when he was 8 to undo a lot of what was done to him then. And then when I had him 2002 I had some more time. Remembering won't trigger anything unless he hears a specific key word or phrase. The odds of him hearing it randomly are not very high. Unfortunately only his mother knows the key word, or phrase that can set him off again. I need that."

"She's dead."

"No."

"You said she was dead." Liz was furious at him. "You don't lie."

"I don't lie to you. That bitch, pardon the language, will never get near him or you, again. I have no clue what she managed to do to you. She was with you and Katerina for a time and your mother was very accommodating to the Cabal and KGB." When movement was heard by the door he put his finger to his mouth to shush her. "And besides, she isn't much of anything anymore. I made sure of that once I found out the truth. Any comfort I had afforded her was promptly taken away." Suddenly the door was open and Dembe walked out. "You have a few moments with him. Make them last and please stress that he should leave whatever revelations came about tonight alone."

Liz shook her head trying to forget what she just learned and walked in to the living room. He was standing there waiting for her. Dembe did a number on him. She ran up to him and her mind told her no but her heart said shut up as she flung herself in to him and wrapped her arms around him. It took Ressler a moment to recover but he wrapped her up in a hug and she swore she felt something wet on the top of her head. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, neither making an attempt to move.

"I don't want to leave," he mumbled. "Not now. Not with everything I know."

"I don't want you to leave." She had her face buried in his chest. "Ress," she said as she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Don." He looked down at her. "It's Don. Ressler made sense at work but we both know we'll never be partners again. So, it's Don."

"Don," she said still holding on to him. "When you go back please just leave everything Red told you alone. It's not worth it. You are Donald Ressler. Anything else is crap. Just like I'm Elizabeth Keen. Masha Rostova died the night of that fire. So did Nikolay Barkov. Please just forget it."

"You know I can't." He gently cupped her cheek. "I have to know especially if it can help you."

She sighed. He wouldn't listen. He never listened. They were a lot alike in that they would do what they wanted to do and to hell with what anyone else wanted.

"There are other ways. Please. If any part of you cares about me…in anyway…other than…more than…just don't," she was hesitant to say if he cared about her more than a friend because she knew if they weren't in this position she would want more than friendship with him but it was impossible.

"How I feel about you Liz, is why I can't let this go. If something in my past could hurt you I need to know." He finally pulled away from her. "Just so you know, these last months have been hell. Do I catch you, do I let you go. In the end I know I'd always let you go." He walked to the door to where Dembe was waiting. "I don't know when I'll see you again, Keen. Be safe, ok?" He stopped in the doorway and looked at his feet. "Screw it," he muttered and took a few long strides across the room to where he had left Liz. "I can't tell you exactly how I feel but I do know I that I die a little more every day you are gone. If I can't bring you home as Agent Ressler then I'll give up my badge and do it another way." And with that he pulled her close and devoured her lips. His hands were tangled in her hair and she responded by putting her hand around his neck.

Time stood still for her. Lights flashed. Her partner. Her best friend. Donald Ressler was kissing her and it felt like he was kissing her as if was the last kiss he'd ever get. She never wanted it to end. While he didn't admit how he felt because much like herself there was no label to put on it he did say he didn't want to be without her. And that was all she needed to hear. But it scared her because knowing what his mother did to him and knowing the kind of pit bull he could be she feared this could be their first and last kiss if he followed down the road to personal discovery. Behind them she could hear Red not so discretely clear his throat signaling it was time to go.

"I'll see you soon," Liz said when they pulled apart.

Don just nodded and kissed her forehead before following Red.

IIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

Staring out the plane window he tried to take in all he learned in the short time he was with Red and Liz. Samar was watching him from seat next to him and he knew she wanted to talk. Ressler didn't say much when they 'found' him bound, bloodied and bruised in an empty warehouse after an anonymous tip. The enormity of the day had finally sunk in and he just faded out. He managed to spin the tale of his being taken by a man name Axel Price who thought he could lead them to Red. Axel thought he could use Ressler as a bargaining chip to get Red out in the open but Red said he didn't care about the Agent. All Ressler could recall was a struggle in the other room and a gun going off before help arriving an hour later.

Price was found dead in back room with a bullet to the head.

Now, Ressler wasn't usually one to be ok with someone dying just for the sake of the lie but when Red told him that Price was player in the Cabal and he made his money selling young girls to old men who kept them addicted to drugs to keep them inline…well he wasn't broken hearted over it. The FBI believed the story and Red was also able to provide them with evidence of his sex trade. There was a team enroute to rescue as many girls as they could. So, yeah, Ressler was ok with a man dying today so he could get the information he needed. And that scared him.

"So, Red saved your butt today even though you are chasing Liz, huh?" Samar said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Ressler asked snapping his head to look at her. "Red? We don't know it was Reddington."

"Oh, Ress. Price took you to draw out Reddington. Then he's killed and we get an anonymous tip where to find you and we also find information on his illegal sex slave ring?" She shook her head. "He's still giving us Blacklisters even on the run."

Ressler forced himself to smile. Yeah, that's what he was doing alright. He wanted to tell her that the man was supplying girls to members of the Cabal. It wasn't a big hit to them but it would annoy some of them. But morally, it was a win. Innocent girls would get their lives back and that was worth it. And if a few low level members of the Cabal went down with it then all the better.

"I don't buy it," she whispered. "It's a nicely wrapped cover. You saw them. Why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ressler grabbed his bottle of water and fished out some aspirin out of his bag that was under his seat. "Can I get some sleep?"

She just nodded and he was left alone with his thoughts. Of Liz. And her lips on his. How he wanted them on his again. He wanted to hold her again and never let go. Maybe he'd be better off giving Cooper his badge and gun and just going on the run with them. It had to be better than lying to everyone. He wasn't sure he could. He already hated it. Samar deserved the truth and all he could do was lie to her face. All that was for another day. The lies he had been told. The truths Reddington gave him. He would process them all later. Right now he wanted to think about Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites. You are all great.

Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

 _ **LIZ**_

Don had been gone a day. It felt like forever. Forever since her whole world came falling down. After Dembe took him away she stormed away from Red and locked herself in her room refusing to come out and talk him. It was childish and perhaps confusing to Red considering she had spoken to him and acted like she was handling his revelation just fine but the weight of it all just crushed her once Don was gone. Don, it felt odd calling Ressler that. He had always been Ressler but Don was more appropriate. More human. More personal. Now that he was gone she was forced to focus on herself and the implications of how it all affected her.

Red truly was her father. He had wanted her at one point and was prepared to raise her with his wife and daughter. The family that per FBI reports were murdered on Christmas Eve prompting him to disappear and take with him State secrets and begin his life of crime. Perhaps it was better she was sent with Sam because she would have died with them if the stories were true. She just needed time to absorb it all and thankfully he was giving it to her. His security detail, a man who went by the name Clark, had left a plate of lunch for her and she was picking at it when there was a knock at the door.

"Lizzie, can we talk now?" Red asked from the other side of the door.

"I think I know all I want to," she responded.

"And there is nothing more to reveal," he said softly. "But I wanted to answer any questions you may have. Or be here for you to…yell at perhaps if that's what you need."

She decided she might as well get it over with since she would be with him for who knew how much longer and since he was her father he would never stop watching over her. And he had people watching Don and she needed to talk to him to know how Don was doing. Liz had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about what would happen to him. So, she stood up from her comfortable position on her bed and unlocked the door. Not waiting for him to enter she made her way back to the bed and sat down leaning against the wall.

"I'm not going to yell," she said as he walked in. "You had your reasons. Just don't expect me to call you dad."

"Sam was your father. I've already said that." Red stood at the foot of the bed for a moment or two before pulling up the chair that sat in the corner. "There was a time when I thought I could be that. Before Katerina found us. My wife would have loved you."

"Did she know about me?"

"No." He shook his head sadly. "I was ashamed that I betrayed her trust. I told her that in my travels I met a lovely little thing in an orphanage in Russia. Showed her pictures of you. She fell in love and I made her believe that she decided to adopt you." He smirked. "I can be so convincing. I suppose in the end it was a blessing it didn't happen." He looked off as if thinking about something he didn't want to remember. Then as quickly as he did he was back with Liz. She knew that was all she'd get for now about his family. "You had a happy life with Sam. My only real regret was putting Tom in your life. He was only supposed to be a friend. Nothing more. And I should have killed him when he double crossed me to work for Berlin. But, you loved him and I couldn't do that to you."

"I really thought about leaving with him. Getting on his boat and sailing away."

Liz wasn't sure why she admitted it. There were days when she wished she had. She had loved Tom once. And that day on the boat she had hoped to feel what she did before. But no matter how hard she tried she could not get past the lies. There would never be a restart for them. He would always be the man who used her to get information on Red. He used her. She shot him and locked him away for months on a boat. They were too damaged to ever work again. And then there was something else always nagging away at her. Someone else popping up in her mind.

"And why didn't you?" Red stood up and sat down next to her. He hesitantly took her hand.

"I don't know. I had my phone in my hand. I called D- Ressler," she slipped. She wasn't ready to call him Don in front of Red yet. "To tell him what happened, that Cooper was innocent. He told me to come in. I was scared. I knew he couldn't help me. And then I called you. It just felt natural to call you. I knew Tom was waiting but it didn't feel right leaving with him."

"Lizzie," Red said her name softly. "Don't you think it says something that you called Donald first?"

"Yeah that I wanted Cooper to be cleared of any wrong doing?" she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That or you wanted to hear his voice one last time," Red said as if that was the simplest thing in the world. "Lizzie, I am not a relationship expert by any means but I've seen things. There is a bond you and Donald share and there is a reason you called him. You knew he would be of no help to you and it would be useless in telling him Cooper was innocent. You had to hear his voice one more time."

Liz pulled her hand away. Who gave him the right to assume he knew how she felt. Even she wasn't 100% sure. Don had been the only person she could trust for a while. And then there was her birthday when he did the sweetest thing that truly touched her. There was no way he could ever know what it meant to her for him to even think to send wine to her table at Wing Yee's but to find out she wasn't there…and then to take the chance she was still at work and bring her birthday dinner to her. It meant the world to her. Her world was imploding around her that night and then there was a sliver of light. He was that sliver of light.

Then there was Tom and the boat. She told him she wanted him. And in that moment she really had wanted him. She wanted all that he represented. But it wasn't the future. She longed for the past. If they disappeared on the boat they could have what they wanted before Red stepped in and destroyed her happiness. But that wasn't possible. It wasn't Tom. He was Jacob and everything he said he wanted were lies. Or maybe they weren't but it was unreliable and it was damaged.

She needed to do something to focus on or she would go mad thinking of what she couldn't control. She missed her work. Red wouldn't let her do anything but 'relax' or enjoy the sights of whatever town they were in. She needed to help him in some way. Help her friends because she knew they were helping her. If Don was helping her then they were helping her.

"Can we not discuss my love life? Or lack thereof?" She stood up and waited for him to follow suit. "My whole life I've always wondered…," she trailed off before slowly moving in close and wrapping her arms around Red. She felt him hesitantly return the hug. They've shared a hug or two in the time they've known each other but this one was different. He held on to her tightly. His hand touched the top of her head in the same way Sam used to and ran it down her hair.

"Thank you Lizzie," Red whispered. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

"About as long as I have I'm sure," she said softly. She pulled back and tried to wipe a tear away. He saw it but didn't say anything. They both knew that in order for this to work…their new found father/daughter connection…a big deal couldn't be made. "I just always wondered what it would feel like…if he would hug like Sam. If you would be like Sam."

"I'm not Sam." He bit his the inside of his cheek and shook his head. "I could never be Sam. He was a better man than I could ever be."

"Sam was a good man. But, you did a good thing too. You were selfless when you gave me up to him. You could have kept me and tried to be a father to me."

"And you'd be dead today."

"You didn't know that at the time. You just knew that if you gave me to Sam it was my best shot at normal. At happy. And it was, Red. If you had kept me it wouldn't have been a life for me." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for giving me Sam. And for always watching out for me. But, not for Tom. That was a serious miscalculation." She hit him on the arm before heading to the door. "Now, come on. Let's get some ice cream."

Liz looked back at Red. He'd probably always be 'Red' to her. Sam was her father. As Red had told her, blood doesn't always make a family. Maybe a day would come when she would feel ok calling him dad but not now and definitely not while the Cabal was after them. The less people who knew their relationship the better. And now that the sappiness was out of the way they could get back to being normal. She wasn't going to lie to herself either it felt really good hugging Red. There was no better feeling when she was sad than when Sam wrapped her up in one of those bear hugs of his. Well, Red's weren't that bad. She shook that thought away. They weren't at the point in their father/daughter relationship.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

Ressler sat at his desk twirling his pen watching his coworkers move about outside the window to his office. It had been a week since he saw Liz and since he was 'kidnapped' by Axel Price. Samar had her doubts but Ressler refused to cave. He had been debating the whole week if it was safe to run a query on Nikolay Barkov or his parents or if it would tip anyone off. Had Tom run any kind of searches? Was Nikolay a ghost? Any search he did here could potentially be traced back to him, or to an agent at the Post Office and he was sure he'd gone all this time under the radar. Maybe it was time to get Samar's help.

"Agent Navabi?" he called when she walked by.

"Yes?" she asked coming in to the office.

"What type of research capabilities does the Israeli Embassy have?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes you do." He stood up. "I need a favor."

"You don't speak. You don't look at anyone." She waved for him to follow her. "Will I get arrested for anything? I'm assuming this is something you can't afford to get caught doing here?"

"No arrest. I just…it can't get traced to me or you." He stopped her once on the elevator. "This is the only safe place I can think of."

"I can guarantee it's more secure than here."

Ressler nodded and kept his mouth shut as Samar drove them to the Israeli Embassy. She showed them her credentials then drove through the gates. She drove around the back and parked the car. When they got out she walked them up to a back door and was escorted in. She flashed her ID once again and was escorted to the basement. They finally made it to a room where they were both stripped of their weapons and cell phones and scanned for any other electronic devices. Once they were done they were allowed to enter a room that contained about ten computers.

"What was that all about?"

"Security, Ress." She patted him on the back and led him to a computer. Samar sat down and pointed to a chair. "If you didn't realize it yet we are very security orientated."

"Ok, well thank you. I can take it from here." He did not need her to be watching him.

"Sorry. Visitors can observe. They do not operate." Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. "Name?"

He silently cursed. He did not need to get Samar involved. She asked him for the name one more time. "Barkov, Anna and Dmitry."

He watched her fingers glide over the keyboard and the search query pop up. Samar did a quick search on Dmitry and found he was an assassin for the KGB with numerous hits accredited to him and that he disappeared sometime in 1988. Upon searching Anna they discovered that she also disappeared sometime in 1988 and worked for the KGB specializing in psychological warfare and behavioral modification. There was reference to a son who disappeared as well but was presumed dead.

"The son. What does that say?" Ressler pointed to the screen.

"Nikolay Barkov. Age 8. Presumed dead. Body of a young boy was found in the trunk of car badly burned." Samar was reading the report. "Says here that identification was near impossible but there was talk in the community it was the Barkov boy and it was in retaliation for something his parents did and was linked to their disappearance." Samar shuttered. "Ruthless bastards."

"Is this the only search you can run?" he asked her.

"They must not have been all that important or they were really good at keeping under the radar. What's this about?"

"Cold case. That's all." He lied. "Any pictures?"

She just shook her head. "I have a contact in Moscow. I can have them look in to it."

"No!" He said a bit too quickly. "No, that's fine." Ressler looked down at the floor. "I don't need a lot of people looking in to this. It's a bit sensitive." He looked back up to her. "I appreciate you doing this. Can you print out what you have there?" He leaned back as Samar printed out the few files they had on Dmitry and Anna. She stood up and grabbed a file folder and put the papers off the printer.

"Here." She handed them to Ressler. "If this has anything to do with Liz…you can let me in. These people don't sound like they should be taken lightly. Let me check with my contact in Moscow." She turned so she could look him in the eye.

"It's a cold case. I've been trying to keep busy when there isn't much going on with Keen and Reddington." He lied and she knew. "Just forget all of this. It's for the best, ok?" When Samar nodded yes he knew the gears were turning and it had been a very bad idea to involve her. Together they stood up and silently left the room and headed for their car. They were halfway back to the Post Office before Ressler spoke again. "I am serious Samar. I needed a favor. I don't need any further involvement. That's an order," he snapped.

"You aren't A.D. Ressler anymore so I don't take orders from you. Nice try." She smirked at him. "I'll forget about it for now. But if something feels off at any point I will involve myself."

And she would. He knew it. He just pulled an innocent person in to this twisted mess that was his life and who knew the dangers that lurked in the darkness.

He finished out his day at work, the file on his birth parents calling to him in his bag. He couldn't wait to get home and look at it. Ressler refused to risk it at work. When it was quitting time he got in his car and headed home. His stomach grumbled so called in an order for some Chinese takeout and pulled up to the restaurant and got out to quickly grabbed his order. He jumped in his car and didn't even turn on the ignition when he sensed something off.

"Get out of the car," Ressler growled when he noticed Tom in the review mirror.

"That's the thanks I get for telling you about your past?"

"For ruining my life?" He didn't turn around but kept his eyes on the mirror and a hand on his gun.

"How's Lizzie?" Tom leaned forward.

"Wouldn't know."

"Bullshit." He laughed. "I know people remember. Axel Price had nothing to do with your abduction. Reddington took you. Look, at this point they are God knows where. I'm here…I'm your only ally."

"You are not my ally." Ressler finally spun around. "I can't trust you. Any information you give me can't be trusted. For all I know you could be working with them."

Ressler knew that probably was false. From the little he had been privy to regarding Tom's real life he had betrayed his boss who was out to get him. So, he was out to find the best side to work with. The Cabal would be the smart side but his boss more than likely was already in their pocket and for the life of him, Ressler didn't know why, he believed Tom still cared about Liz. His idea of love was pretty wacked considering the woman shot him and locked him up on an old boat but to each his own.

"I hate you. You hate me. Lizzie is the only common ground we have. I don't care about your past except it connects with hers. We both want her safe. Now, what have you learned?"

Ressler sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to work with this man. "Nothing worth sharing."

"Oh come on. I want to hear all about it. I love a good story." Tom smiled.

"Well, Tom, too bad. Reddington didn't share anything that is useful to you so unless you can find a way to make me remember what he wants me to forget we are at a standstill." Ressler had no intention of sharing anything Red told him and Liz. None of it was his business. All he needed was to find a way to remember what he could from his life before Red if his mother said he had secrets he didn't know about it. She had to have meant more than the Fulcrum.

"First, let's start this partnership off right. My name is Jacob. I'll call you Don. Ressler is just too stuffy."

"It's Ressler. You don't call me Don." Ressler got out of the car and opened the door for Tom, or should he say Jacob. "We are done for now."

"I'll check in with you later, Donnie." Jacob patted him on the back and began to walk away.

"Sure thing, Jakey," Ressler growled as he jumped back in his car and headed home.

He walked in to the apartment and sat down on the couch. He put his dinner on the coffee table and went to grab himself a beer. His work bag was taunting him. The files calling him. Ressler wasn't ready yet. Going in to his room he changed out of his work clothes and into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He began to dig in to his food. The files still calling to him. He threw his chopsticks in the box and grabbed the file. The file on the top was on Dmitry. There was a picture. He didn't look like him at all. Maybe the chin. It had a brief bio. He joined the Russian army at a very young age. No known age when he joined the KGB. He had 20 confirmed hits. Specialty included killing his victims at close range, usually slicing their throats. He shuttered thinking of Meera. He took a trophy of each victim. A pinky finger. That's how each of the 20 were linked to him as his confirmed.

His mother, Anna. He wasn't sure he was ready for more. Perhaps he should have started with her. Tom wasn't lying when he said his father was brutal. Was he like his father? Was he supposed to be like him? He prayed that's not the kind of person they were training him to be. What if it he was and Red didn't know it and there was some programming left. Ressler pushed the remaining Chinese away. No, he was a good person. He was better than what they wanted him to be. He could be better.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so very much for the reviews/new follows & favorites. You are all truly great. I appreciate it so much. You have no idea. And those of you who don't review I still love you. This chapter is shorter than usual and not as intense but I had to write it.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

 **RESSLER**

He stood outside Aram's apartment waiting for the door to open, shaking his head at the 'Happy Birthday' sign thinking they went a little over the top. This was the last thing he wanted to do tonight. But, they insisted. And for all they have done for him the past few months he couldn't turn them down. Ressler wanted to run away when Aram opened the door wearing a birthday hat and holding a matching one in his hand.

"No." He backed up. "Just…no."

"Everyone is wearing one." Aram grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Sure enough Samar and even Cooper were wearing those silly cone shaped birthday hats. "You too, Director?"

"Put your hat on Agent Ressler. That's a direct order." Cooper laughed.

Ressler groaned but did as he was told. Samar was in the small kitchen pulling something out of the oven that smelled delicious. On the counter was a chocolate cake with a candle. He would never admit it but it was the first time in a long time he felt happy on this day. His birthday was never a happy day. It was a made up day and still was. Apparently Red didn't want him to keep his original birthday. But today that didn't matter. His friends went out of their way to make this day special. The only thing that would make it better would be Liz.

"What smells so good?" he asked.

"Lasagna." Samar carried it over to the table. "I hope you men are hungry."

They sat down and enjoyed their meal and laughed about all kinds of things. After their meal Aram made some coffee before they had the cake Cooper's wife made. Ressler couldn't really explain how he felt about today. He was watching his friends and his boss, who he was beginning to see more as a friend, interact. He knew he couldn't tell them about his past but he could tell them about seeing Liz and Red. About helping them. Cooper already knew. Samar and Aram deserved the truth.

"Aram, is your apartment clean?" Knowing Aram he decided to specify by pointing to his ears.

"Yeah. I don't trust anyone, Don. I do a sweep every time I come home. After what happened to Liz. It's safe here."

Ressler looked to Cooper who simply nodded yes. "Axel Price never kidnapped me. It was Reddington. He took me so we could talk. It was of a personal nature that I'm not comfortable discussing at this time but I've decided to help them."

"I knew it." Samar put her hand out to Aram. "Pony up."

"I need to stop betting you." Aram put $20 in her hands. "How can we help?"

"You don't," Cooper spoke up. "Not unless absolutely necessary. The people we are up against are very powerful. I don't want you two getting mixed up in this."

Samar snickered then looked serious. "With all due respect sir. You know my background. Who trained me." She patted Aram on the back. "I get keeping him out of this. You need me."

"Do you want extradited to Iran to face murder charges?" Cooper looked at her pointedly.

Ressler saw the color from her face drain. She knew what that meant. A sure death sentence for her. All he had wanted was to let them know who they were up against and if things were off with him that was why. He couldn't lie to them anymore. Especially not after they pulled this off for him today. Between Ressler and Cooper they gave Samar and Aram a brief rundown of the Cabal and what they were up against. He gave them no information on who he really was. Even Cooper had no clue.

"Thank you for trusting us," Samar said as packed up a piece of cake for Ressler to take home.

"You guys deserved it." He went to take his hat off. "Even if you made me wear this ridiculous thing."

"NO!" Aram yelled. "I want a picture." He gathered the four of them close together and took a quick selfie then sent all of them a copy. "Happy Birthday, Don."

"Thanks guys."

He didn't look at the picture until he got home. He entered his dark apartment carrying his mail in and headed to the kitchen to set the cake on the counter. He jumped when he saw it. A small box wrapped with birthday paper and a card on top of it. His heart was beating. He opened it very slowly but deep down he had a feeling who it was from. The cover was generic. Just a birthday cake and the pre-generated greeting simply said 'Wishing you the happiest of birthdays'. But it was the handwritten note inside that got him.

 _"Excuse the generically lame card. It's what happens when you are being treated like a child and aren't allowed to go pick it yourself. I would have thought for someone who is a master at words the card would have been a bit more poetic but…anyway. I wish I was there to celebrate with you. I hope Samar and Aram did something special for you today. I hear they've been bringing you out of your grumpy shell. I hope you like the gift. I found it on my phone. We were debating the fine art of the selfie. You said they were pointless and stupid. And I said yes but think of all different kinds you could take. And after messing around I snapped one of us. I'll tell you a secret. I really just wanted a picture of us. You are my best friend. I treasure that picture. As goofy and messed up as we look. I love it. I miss you. Happy birthday. Stay safe. L."_

Ressler smiled at the memory. They had been sitting in their office. He was doing paperwork and Liz was reading some gossip website and felt the need to show him a picture of a Kardashian making fish lips in a selfie. Enter the debate. He tried to ignore her as she put on numerous faces snapping selfies explaining all the different poses. He was convinced she was trying to see how far she had to go to make him snap. Finally, she moved closer to him and pulled a goofy face. He couldn't resist and crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. In the madness that was their world it felt good to laugh and be goofy. Even for 5 minutes. He didn't think she saved it. And he couldn't wait to see it.

He ripped open the paper and found the picture placed in a dark wood frame. Ressler stared at it for a good 10 minutes. Finally, he took it in to his room and put it down on his dresser. After a minute or two he swiped it off the dresser and moved it to his nightstand. It was a more intimate spot for it but it belonged there. He laid down on his bed and looked over once more at the pictured. It made him remember the picture Aram took. He pulled it up and a smiled appeared on the one side of his face. Today had been a good day for sure.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

Red hung up his phone and smiled. Lizzie would be pleased to know Donald received her gift. It was a risk to have it delivered directly but a cable repair man isn't very suspicious. So, they shouldn't have many problems and it made Lizzie happy. And it made Donald happy. Perhaps some day the two of them could be together. Fate had a way of bringing people together. Red knew that the Cabal had plans in mind for Donald and Lizzie when they were children but he had been determined that they would find their own way in this world. He chuckled to himself thinking that in the end they would be together. Not because they were forced together. But because they were meant to be.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

She was curled up on her bed staring at the photo of her and Ressler. Red had been kind enough to let her send it to him for his birthday. He would have received it by now so it made her feel closer to him knowing they both had the same image. She wondered if his held a spot by his bed like hers did.

The hiding and running was doing a number on her today. She missed her friends. She missed her life. She even missed her job. Most of all she missed him. Red told her how Ressler spent his birthday. He had a man watching Donald that night so she would know. He went to Aram's and Samar and Cooper were there. She couldn't help but be curious as to how that went down. He never seemed the type to be good in group settings and now that she was gone he had friends. Maybe even replacing her. She was his person. Maybe not for everything but she knew he didn't confide in anyone else. She knew she shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it.

The tears began to fall and she couldn't help it but she let out a loud scream. Her whole life was gone. She would never go back to it. She could never be a FBI Agent again. All that was gone. They were working for nothing. It was pointless. And she was throwing herself a pity party but dammit she didn't care. She was hurting. She was sobbing and in between sobs would let out a scream or two. Red was gone so she was sure she was ok in not being disturbed so she was shocked when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up and saw Dembe looking down at her. He was concerned she could tell but she wasn't done. She shrugged his hand off and went to wipe her face but she was still so emotional the tears were still coming.

"I'm fine."

"You are crying. That's not fine." He frowned. "Raymond is still gone for a few more hours. Come with me. I have an idea."

Liz wasn't sure what he was thinking but she decided anything was better than sitting in her room crying alone. She took a deep breath, wiped her face and followed him. He grabbed her hooded sweatshirt as they exited. Dembe stopped by his room and grabbed a duffle bag and then led her out the back door. It was cool outside and all she could see around them was land. They were secluded. She stayed put as Dembe walked out and set up what she realized were targets. He came back and turned to her.

"Pretend they are the Director. Pretend they are everyone who has ruined your life. Take it out on the targets." Dembe pulled a case out of the duffle bag. He handed it to Liz.

She opened it to find a handgun with two magazines that were loaded with rounds. She picked it up and felt the weight in her hand. Carefully, she took the magazine and loaded the gun the racked the chamber. She flipped the safety off and with a deep breath she closed her eyes. Opening them again she looked down the sights of the gun and slowly squeezed the trigger letting off one shot. She dropped the gun to her side.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

She jumped and looked over to see Dembe shooting at the target next to hers. He lowered his and turned to Liz. "Elizabeth. This isn't just to get out your anger. Raymond thinks you need to relax. You need to keep sharp. Between you and me." He turned from her and emptied his magazine in to his target.

Liz was shocked. Did he really just go behind Red's back? If Red didn't think she needed to keep up on any of her training and here was Dembe doing the opposite…how would Red react? He was right though. There was only so much running and hiding they could do. One day they would be found and she'd have to defend herself. She needed to be prepared.

"Will you help me?"

"I will." He loaded his gun. "Between you and me."

Liz smiled then raised her gun and emptied her magazine at her target then reloaded the gun with her second magazine. She was feeling more in control now.

* * *

NOTE: Ok, so I have no clue when Ressler's birthday is so I made it up. He needed some happy in his life so I gave him some. Also, I really feel like there could be more being done with Dembe. So, I'm exploring his character in my own way.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As always thank you so much to all who have reviewed (and the new follows/favorites). Every review just makes my day. I'm starting to run in to the issue now where I have so many places I want to take this story. I have the endgame in mind and how to get there but all these stops along the way. I hope everyone can stick with me.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 7

 _ **RED**_

It had been a while since he'd reached out and asked her to do something for him. Sure, she was on the Task Force because of him. The FBI were a bunch of bumbling idiots if they thought she answered to them. Her loyalties were with him. Well, with Mossad first. Then with him. He let enough time pass before contacting her because he was sure she was being watched and because he didn't want to endanger her but now was the time. She was the best person to keep an eye on Donald and Red was pretty sure he needed more than his man watching from a distance.

She answered on the third ring. "Navabi," she said.

"How's my favorite Mossad turned FBI Agent?" he asked.

"I'll be right back. Just grab that kind. He drinks whatever," she said to someone who was with her. "I have to take this call." He could hear shuffling then her voice clear as day. "It's still Mossad. Why have you waited so long? Ressler won't let me in on anything and it's killing me." He could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"That's my girl. Right to the point." Red laughed. "Now, I need something from you," he changed his tone to serious. "You need to keep an eye on Donald and report anything out of the ordinary. This is of the utmost importance."

"You mean like having me run a search on two really nasty Russian KGB agents? Something like that? Cold case my ass," she hissed. "I went back and got my own copies of the information I gave him, Red. I already know Price didn't abduct him. Does this have anything to do with that day?"

Red closed his eyes. Oh, Donald why didn't you just listen and let it go. If he had Samar run a search he was assuming it was done at the Israeli Embassy so he felt more confident it was secure. And it appeared Donald already decided to bring Samar in on the truth.

"I see Donald already got you up to speed."

"Just on what happened and who we are up against. He won't say what you discussed. I can assume it's about what I searched for him. I'll keep you updated. Aram and I are on our way to him anyway. Going to see the Grinch who stole Halloween."

Red couldn't help but smile as he imagined uptight Donald passing out Halloween candy to little children all dressed up. He felt relief wash over him as he thought of Donald having more than Cooper on his side. He had Samar and more than likely Agent Mojtabai. And now they had two more allies. He bid her a good night and told her she'd be given a way to reach him and he hung up. Samar Navabi had been a good investment when he put her on his payroll.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

Ressler hated most holidays. Very few did he enjoy. He hated this particular holiday. It gave people an excuse to dress up and act like fools. The only saving grace, and he would never admit it to anyone, were the kids. He didn't mind the kids dressing up and having fun. That didn't stop him from being a grouch and keeping his light off and refusing to pass out candy each year. He was nursing a beer and contemplating ordering a pizza after passing on a Halloween 'party' at Aram's. The 'party' consisted of Aram and Samar passing out candy. He would be happier at home watching a movie.

When he heard knocking at his door he assumed it was a kid who didn't get the whole 'no lights on means no candy' rule so he ignored it. The knocking continued for much longer than a child would do. Annoyed, he stood up and opened the door to come face to face with a Richard Nixon mask. The man behind the mask held up a carry out bag of what Ressler could only assume was Chinese. By the hand he knew it was not Aram or Cooper. It could only be one person and he'd be damned if he was coming in.

"Hell no." He tried to shut the door. "No. Go. We aren't partners."

"Donnie," Nixon laughed. "Come on. I brought Wing Yee's!" His laugh was sarcastic and biting in nature.

"You son of a bitch." Ressler wanted to punch him right in his plastic mask wearing face. Leave it to him to know every single intimate detail of his and Liz's relationship. "You aren't leaving are you?"

"No."

Ressler didn't say another word. He just grabbed the bag and headed in to the living room and set it down on the coffee table. When he turned around his door was shut and Nixon had his mask off and Jacob was coming from his kitchen opening a beer. He shook his head trying to calm his anger. This clown thought he could just show up and walk around like he owned the place? They weren't allies, they weren't friends and Ressler sure as hell didn't like him.

"Make yourself at home why don't you," he muttered. Jacob sat down in the recliner before Ressler could. "Uh ah. No. Up." He kicked him in the shin and wanted to hit him harder when he was rewarded with a smirk. "You love this don't you? Tormenting me."

"Well, since I can't kill you because I need you to keep my wife alive this is the next best thing."

"She's not your wife." Ressler stood with his arms crossed. "Why are you here?"

"Had nothing better to do. It's Halloween. I wanted Chinese. Who better to share Wing Yee's with than the man who wants to bone my wife?" Jacob stood his ground next to Ressler. Neither backing down. "Look man, I've told you before we need each other in this. And if the day comes I need you to cover my back or me cover yours…we need some kind of trust. So, sit down and eat the damn Chinese."

Ressler kept his arms crossed. He hated the man in front of him. Jacob hated him. But as much as he didn't like this was the start of their unholy alliance. They did need to find some kind of common ground because he was positive there would come a day he'd need Jacob and he had to feel confident he could rely on him. But, this was not the start of a 'beautiful friendship'.

"I still hate you," Ressler growled as he unfolded his arms and grabbed his beer off the end table.

"That's fine. I hate you." Jacob was digging through the bag looking for something when another knock came at the door.

It was probably just more trick or treaters. Ressler ignored them. Then he heard a key rattle in the doorknob and two distinct voices outside. There was no time to hide Tom. Aram and Samar where on the other side of the door more than likely trying to be their pesky annoying helpful friendly selves trying to make him be social. And now they were going to discover him having dinner with Tom Keen. That wasn't going to be hard to explain.

"Do I need to shoot someone?" Jacob asked in a whisper then stuffed a mouthful of lo mien in his mouth.

"You do and I shoot you," Ressler hissed as he moved to stand in front of him. And in 3,2,1… He opened his door and slipped out before they could come in. "Hey, guys!" he said a little too cheerfully.

"Hey, Don," Aram greeted. He was holding two boxes of pizzas and had a case of beer at his feet. "We brought Halloween. Samar insisted we pass out candy. Better get that light on." He nodded porch light.

Ressler groaned. This was his first year in this apartment. He had lived in a complex but after Audrey he had to move. He picked this place and regretted it when he realized the easy access to visitors. And munchkins wanting candy. Samar smiled at him as she handed a big bowl filled with candy. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain his other guest without some explaining. But Jacob wasn't going anywhere and neither were they. Liz would have a fit if she knew what was going on.

"Look guys, I know you mean well. But…," he trailed off.

"You have a lady in there?" Aram pried. Samar smacked him on the arm. "No. Of course you don't."

"Excuse me?" Ressler asked. "You don't think I could have a girl in my apartment?" Oh how he loved watching him squirm and he squirmed. "It's ok. No, it's not that. It's um..well…look guys. I guess…," he was stalling. And before he could say anything else Nixon opened the door.

"Are you going to invite your friends in or am I eating all this food myself?"

"I really hate you," Ressler hissed as he elbowed Jacob in the gut then pushed him back in the apartment. "Sorry about the idiot in the mask. Just come in."

"Who is that?" Samar bent down to try to look at Jacob as she entered the apartment. "Ressler?"

"Jesus, Donnie! Our bromance isn't starting off on the right foot here." Jacob reached out for Samar to steady himself as he stood up straight and took off the mask. "Hey there beautiful. Jacob Phelps. The former Tom Keen. Former Mr. Elizabeth Keen."

Ressler just pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat in his recliner. Aram stood stunned by the door holding the pizza so Ressler motioned for him to bring it over. "Take a seat. Ignore the idiot. I can't get rid of him. The one Keen we want is in exile. And we get this clown." Ressler grabbed a slice and ignored Samar's attempt at grilling Jacob for information. There was ring at the door. A customer to serve. He threw a handful of candy into Iron Man's bag and headed back in the living room.

"What are you thinking Ress?" Samar was on him in a minute.

"He keeps showing up and it wouldn't hurt to use him to fill in the void that was left when Red left. I mean he's no Reddington but I'm sure he has some valuable intel to offer." He turned to Jacob. "But for the love of all that is sacred, never call this," he waved his hands in the air between them, "a bromance. You are creeping me out."

And so Ressler, Samar, Aram and Jacob spent Halloween discussing ways they could use Jacob and his few remaining contacts in their quest to help Red and Liz take down the Cabal. Ressler and Jacob still hated each other by the end of night but their alliance would continue. But it was very clear that Tom Keen and Jacob Phelps were not the same person. Not even close. And Ressler was convinced that Liz didn't have a chance to really know Jacob and if the things Red did repulsed her at times, well Jacob wasn't much better. One thing was clear however, Jacob was in it this to protect Liz.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

She dodged the blow coming at her and popped up to deliver one of her own. Her reaction time was improving. She was preparing to knee her attacker when he suddenly paused and stared straight ahead. Oh, crap. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. Those disapproving eyes. Or maybe angry. She was afraid to look. Liz lowered her leg and stumbled. Dembe caught her and spun her around to face the man who interrupted their session.

"This is what the two of you do when I go to bed?" Red asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Sometimes we eat ice cream and watch a movie," Liz said as she tugged on her shirt. "In fact we just did and we were just um…burning off some calories." She turned to look at Dembe. "This guy here," she laughed. "Feels so guilty when he has anything that isn't a protein or a vegetable."

"Lizzie," Red warned. "Leave us."

"Raymond don't be angry at her." Dembe took a step forward.

"Lizzie," Red said again.

"No." She put her hand on Dembe's arm. Taking a deep breath she composed herself before speaking again. "You can't have me sitting around doing nothing and expect me to protect myself if the need arises. There may come a day when I'm alone and I need to relay on myself. Don't you want me to be prepared?"

"That will never happen." Red crossed his arms.

"It might. Dembe is the best person to teach me what I need to know and to keep me sharp with what I already know. Please Red. We knew you'd be angry that's why we kept it from you. So, unless you fire him or send him away then we'll keep on doing this." She walked up to him and took his hand. "Please don't send him away."

Red's eyes softened. She really hoped he could see how much Dembe had come to mean to her. She would have lost her mind if she didn't have him. He gave her more than lessons. He was giving her power back.

"Don't go behind my back again. Either of you." Red squeezed her hand then left them.

"Elizabeth, we don't watch movies and eat ice cream." Dembe crossed his arms.

She couldn't help it but busted out laughing. Of all the things he could have said. No one would believe the man in front her was the same man who was Red's right hand man. He was more than appeared. Much like another man who she missed dearly.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

The stack of files were becoming overwhelming. Jacob was proving to be just as valuable as Redddington in just the month he was working with them. Ressler had to hide his identity saying his was a C.I. who demanded he remain anonymous. He was going to be hard to keep that going and perhaps they would have to start doing things off the books. But for now using FBI resources were what they needed.

Currently he was reviewing files on The Major. He was a Blacklister Red had given to him and Cooper while Liz was on trial for the Harbormaster's murder. He had trained Jacob and was currently employed by the Cabal. Jacob managed to get a lead on him and so by some miracle they caught him off guard and arrested him. They found a file of all of his 'kids' and some that he didn't train.

He put some bios together on all of them and put them in his bag for Jacob to review and maybe come up with some information on each of them. There was a separate Task Force that would be tracking those operatives down. This was a good bust. Main Justice was coming down hard on them however, demanding the name of his C.I. and threatening to suspend Ressler if he didn't give up the name. That only meant he was getting somewhere.

"Here, I reviewed the files on The Major's people. People like you. Look them over. Do any stand out? Would they be a threat to Liz?" Ressler tossed the file at Jacob as he entered the youth basketball gymnasium.

"Yeah, ok." He flipped through some of them and stopped on one. He stared at the photo then looked up at Ressler. He shut the folder shaking his head. "We pissed off a lot of people. I didn't think taking him down would be that big of a blow to the Cabal. He was supplying more operatives than I realized." He paused then changed the subject. "I know a doctor. He is better than the doctor that extracted Liz's memories." Jacob stood up. "Think about it. He doesn't have to extract anything after the fire. Hell, even I don't want to know that." He hit him on the back with the file. "Just think about it."

Ressler watched Jacob walk away. For as much as he told himself he wanted to remember he wasn't sure he did. It terrified him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As always, thank you so much for all of the reviews and new follows/favorites. Your reviews really make it worth it.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

 _ **LIZ**_

It was another beautiful day out. She couldn't say she hated where she was. Red recently relocated them to this paradise. It was warm and sunny out and Liz thought of her friends back in D.C. The days were probably cold and they were more than likely waiting for snow to fall if it hadn't already. She felt guilty enjoying simple things such as lazy days poolside while Don was back in the states working to clear her name. But even Liz needed a break. Red just recently was beginning to allow her to help him work on his leads he had to help take down the Cabal but the last few days there was nothing. So, she spent the afternoon sitting by the pool. Her stomach called to her so she entered the house through the back to kitchen and as she entered she found Dembe sitting by the door that led to the den.

"Hey Dembe, what's going on?" She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and tossed him one. He caught it with one hand and nodded his thanks.

"Raymond is currently entertaining a guest." He pointed to the kitchen island. "I noticed the time and prepared you a snack." He chuckled when she pulled up a stool quickly.

Liz smiled at the man who she now considered family. He was no longer just Red's right hand man. In front of her was a bowl of ice cream. She turned around and saw the window overlooking the pool and shook her head. He saw her getting out and knew she'd be in.

"If Raymond asks, you had an apple. He does not approve of me giving in to your addiction."

"Oh please. I've caught him having a late night snack." She took a big spoonful. "He hasn't found our secret stash has he?" She pointed her spoon at her partner in crime. It had become a running joke between the three of them that Red would tell Dembe not to allow Liz to have so much ice cream after he caught the two of them eating it one night after he went to bed. Liz and Dembe sat in the kitchen with two tubs between them with various treats mashed in it. It was a reward after a long training session.

"If he has I've not heard. All safe and sound in the freezer in the cellar." Dembe smile. "Tonight, ice cream and a movie?"

"You're on." Liz shoveled a spoonful of cookies and cream in her mouth and turned her attention back to Red who was behind the door.

She was curious who Red had allowed in their safe house. She hoped it was Don but didn't get her hopes up. Red wouldn't put Dembe on door duty. She heard raised voices then Dembe's head snapped to the door.

"It's fine Elizabeth."

She wanted to go in and see what was going on but Dembe held her back.

"This partnership you are forming does not give me the warm and fuzzies. Is it your way of getting my attention so you can see her?" Red said from the other side of the door.

"Boy Scout and I are doing fine job, Red. We took down my old boss for you."

"Oh please, Jacob. That was for you."

Liz glared at Dembe. Tom…Jacob…whoever the hell he was, was here and they wouldn't let her in. She finally stared at him long enough for him to relent. He'd probably get hell from Red for his lack of door guarding abilities against her but she'd just pay him back by letting him pick the movie tonight. He stepped out of the way and followed her in.

"Dembe, what part of keep Elizabeth out of this room was not clear?" Red threw his hands in the air when Liz and Dembe walked in.

"You, shut up," Liz hissed at Red. "And you, what are you here for?" She pointed at Jacob.

"Ooh, blonde. Nice." Jacob walked towards her. "Donnie like it? I'm going with no."

"Donnie?" Liz raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, God." Red rolled his eyes dropped to the couch. "He has a sick fascination with Donald. They have some strange partnership going on right now. I honestly don't understand why Donald hasn't tossed him jail yet."

"You and Ressler?" Liz put her hand out keeping Jacob from coming any closer. "You set him on a destructive path. It's your fault he's hell bent on remembering a past that should stay buried."

"Yeah, well…you know. Life sucks, Liz." Jacob stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. "Boy Scout and I are actually working really well together and with your friends Samar and Aram. To help you. So, a thank you would be nice."

"Go to hell. How's that?"

"You know, after the last time I saw you on my boat," Jacob said then stole a quick glance at Red. "This is not the response I'd expect from you."

Liz wasn't sure why she was being so hostile with him either. She was set to leave with him the last time she saw him. She thought she loved him but then she realized it was Tom not Jacob. And now she was discovering more and more new feelings for Don. And the idea that he'd be clueless to the dangers of his past if it hadn't been for Tom had angered her. And the man behind her anger was standing in front of her. Red smirking behind Tom wasn't going unnoticed either.

"Well, perhaps the fact that I don't trust your intentions with my friend. You didn't think of the repercussions of your actions," Liz explained.

"Your 'friend'?" Tom questioned in air quotes. "Please Liz. I know that look. It used to be for me. He's more than a friend. And I know it is two sided. And it's for that reason alone I'm helping him more than I should." Jacob softened. "I'm not lying when I say I love you. We can never go back, I know that now. So, all I can offer is to help you move forward. It's the least I can do after all the hurt I put your through."

"How touching." Red started to applaud. "It's a wonderful performance you are putting on for us all, Jacob. But I believe it's time for you to cut to the chase." He crossed his legs and nodded to Liz to come sit next to him.

"You have a problem," Jacob said as he pulled a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Red.

Liz leaned over Red to take a look. There was a picture of a man who looked oddly familiar to her. On the top of the paper it simply said "Mikhail". There was brief run down on him. Expert in hand to hand combat. Accomplished sniper. Red folded the paper up and glared at Jacob.

"Talk. And choose your words carefully," Red said and Liz could hear the venom in his voice.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

Red's blood ran cold. He knew Jacob wasn't to be trusted and his whole 'I love you Liz' line of crap was just that. He was standing in front of him with an assessment of Alexei Barkov. And how he knew the man on the paper labeled "Mikhail" was really Barkov worried him. If Jacob didn't give him answers he felt comfortable that he may not be leaving alive.

"When we took down Bill we got some of his contacts. Ressler gave me mini bios on all of Bill's files but was too blind to notice anything off with this guy's profile. I asked around with some of the people I hadn't burned bridges with yet. Those who have worked with 'Mikhail'. He's spoke a few times of a little brother. One he's been looking for. One that he doesn't believe is dead."

Liz was burning holes in the back of his head. So he didn't tell Liz or Donald about his older brother. He omitted some information. He had hoped that he would disappear and never become an issue. Anna had made it clear that the KGB turned her oldest son into a killer and even she wanted him nowhere near her youngest. He was an enigma. Rumors had it that he was the best sniper in Russian history. And he was lethal in hand to hand combat. He could murder a man and make it look like any kind of accidental death. He was every Blacklister rolled in to one. And if he had any idea his little brother was alive and Red had a hand in his escape then it was game over for Red and Liz.

"He will decimate anyone who had a hand in separating him and Nikolay. He has no idea, right?" Red looked at Jacob. "Right."

"Right."

"You need to be sure. Because everyone's lives depend on this."

"I was warning the guys I talked to that FBI was coming after them. I played that I wanted to warn 'Mikhail'. They offered the information."

"How did you figure this all out?" Red was still very suspicious.

"Oh come on." Jacob pointed to the paper. "He looks just like him. And I've done my research too Red. The Barkov family had two sons. One that the KGB took and trained. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. I'm not as dumb as you think."

"That remains to be seen,' Red scoffed. "Keep talking."

"He's a freelancer now. Disassociated with any known groups he worked with in the past. No current link I can find to the Cabal. But, there's one person, Red. One man who could lead him to Ressler. Samar and I are going to Glasgow to intercept a meet between Barkov and this man." Jacob looked at Liz. "I promise you. This is for you. And I kind of like him. He grows on you. Kind of like a puppy."

Red was trying to figure out if he could trust what Jacob was saying. There was no way anyone would have anyway of linking Donald to Nikolay. Anna had assured him that there were no fingerprints on file or DNA. But then again, if his brother, if Alexei was smart he could try searching DNA databases and cross matching his own. God help them all. Alexei may or may not harm Donald. It was not a risk he was willing to take.

"I'll take it from here. Who is this person?"

"Martin Cole. You know the name?"

Oh he knew the name. He was a Brit who Red had thought he could trust. They were both in intelligence and working against the Russians or so Red thought. When he discovered his betrayal he promptly dealt with him. He knew about Elizabeth. And he knew about Nikolay. He had no clue what Red did with Nikolay after those two months considering Red thought he had disposed of him but there was no way he could possibly know.

"I killed him."

"You failed. I won't. He's a member of the Cabal, Red. They know 'Mikhail' who worked for The Major is really Barkov. They want him. They think they can use his drive to find his brother against him. Use him to find Donnie and by finding him bring Liz out in the open." Jacob smirked. "He's exchanging information with Barvok. I plan to intercept it."

"What information is he offering Alexei?" Liz asked.  
"I don't know. It could be Donnie boy's identity. It could be anything but it's something to help him get to his brother. And that's not good for him. Or you. And it's not good for me."

"Yes, Jacob. Because this is after all about you," Red hissed. If Cole was involved he had something good. Something Alexei would want. Something that he couldn't get. "I'll have your head if this goes south."

"And I'll have Cole's head for you shortly. I think it's safe if you get Ressler out of town for a while just until we know for sure this works out. In case we fail...," Jacob trailed off looking at Liz before stalking out of the house.

Well now they had to find a new safe house and he'd have to call Harold. He needed to get Donald out of D.C.. Jacob made a good point. Until he knew for sure things went fine with Cole then Donald wasn't safe. And Lizzie and Donald would do well to have some time together. He told Dembe to make arrangements for their move and told Lizzie to pack. His anger was getting the best of him as he thought of the idea of how many people may have the tapes of young Donald. He'd have to talk to Agent Navabi and make sure she knew what her part was in all of this. She was not a partner to Jacob Phelps.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

The hum of the Post Office was drowning out his thoughts. He wasn't having much luck with any leads in the Cabal. They were at a standstill and nothing from Red lately. He looked through his window and saw Samar by Aram's desk with a go bag. She gave him a small wave then rushed out before he could get up and talk to her.

"Aram, where is Agent Navabi going?" he asked as he reached his friend's desk.

"I ah, I don't know," Aram stuttered. He pointed behind Ressler. "I think Cooper is looking for you."

Ressler spun around and was face to face with his boss. "Yes, sir?"

"Take a walk with me, Agent Ressler," Cooper said as he began to walk to the elevator. They didn't speak until they were at the upper level. "You're being assigned to protective detail."

"I'm what? Protect who?" Ressler was dumbfounded. How could he be reassigned in the middle of a manhunt.

"It's temporary. I have a reason to believe the person you are protecting may have knowledge about Liz Keen and if not protected may be in danger. A Russian defector named Nadia. For safety reasons no last name given." Cooper walked him to what looked like an FBI issued SUV. "They will take you to the safe house where you will be for the next few days until we can relocate her."

Ressler was still trying to process it all. He still didn't get why he was the one who got stuck with this protective detail. He jumped in the back of the SUV and said hello to the two agents in the front seats only to receive grunted responses. They drove down the main street for a while then started going to down the side streets and finally stopped under a bridge. This was not right. This was not FBI protocol. He reached for his sidearm but the man in the passenger seat was faster and had his trained on him first.

"You aren't FBI. Who are you?"

"Get out." The man with the gun said as the driver got out and opened the door.

"You don't know who you are messing with, pal." He got out of the SUV with his hands up as the guy took his gun.

"Oh, Donald."

For crying out loud. Could the man not try abduct him every time he wanted to talk to him? Ressler glared at Reddington who smiled at him with amusement. Protective detail, huh. He shook his head. Well, if Cooper told him he'd be gone for a few days then it meant he'd get to see Liz. He smiled. And Red snickered.

"In the car Donald. We have to get out of here. Lizzie is waiting for us," Red said as he led Ressler to an awaiting car. "Think of this as a vacation. And it's almost Thanksgiving. I promised Lizzie a real dinner. The last Thanksgiving dinner I had was with this lovely thing named Margot. She burned the turkey, over cooked the stuffing. Oh, but the wine. We had plenty of wine. I think this may be my favorite one yet in recent memory." He turned to look at Donald.

"How do you know?"

"Because you will be here. And you make Lizzie happy. And a happy Lizzie makes me happy."

Ressler tried to hide the smile on his face at the look on Red's. Something as simple as a dinner and the joy on his face showed Ressler just how much Reddington loved his daughter. It was still strange.

"I'm human you know."

"I know," Ressler responded. "I'm not a robot you know."

"I know," Red laughed. "You make her happy. Don't screw it up."

"I don't intend to."

Ressler couldn't wait to see her. She didn't know he was coming tonight because Red wanted to surprise her. That made him a little nervous. It was a very long drive before they finally reached the house that was hidden well off the road. It wasn't anything spectacular to Red standards. Just something a normal regular family would live in. Not something he expected Raymond Reddington to stay in. When Red opened the front door they could hear the TV playing from the living room. Red hung his hat on the coat rack and crossed his arms.

Ressler took in the scene before him. Liz and Dembe both sat on the couch with two pints of ice cream on the coffee table in front of them. Candy bar wrappers scattered about. A sappy love movie was on the TV. He was trying not to laugh. Her hair was brown again and up in a messy bun. She had on flannel pjs. Their backs were to them and he could see Dembe had a tablet in this hand reviewing security footage. He had known all along they had company but ignored it.

"Lizzie, what have I told you about all that ice cream?" Red said from his spot in the doorway.

"What ice cream?" she said stuffing a spoonful in her mouth. "It's all his," she pointed with her spoon to Dembe then turned around and saw him. "Don?" She dropped the spoon and flew off the couch with little grace. He chalked it up to the fluffy slippers on her feet as she stumbled in to his arms. "Hey," she said trying to play it cool.

"Hey," he laughed. He tugged on her hair that fell out of the bun. "No more blonde?"

"I made Dembe do it this morning." Liz looked at Red. "He really is a man of many talents.

"I did not do that," Dembe said standing up from the couch and picking up the mess they made. "Hello Agent Ressler."

Ressler nodded to the man then let his hand fall and found Liz's. She was grinning from ear to ear. Red walked in the living room then down the hall to grab a bag. He dropped it in front of Ressler.

"Clothes for you since you didn't have time to pack. This place has three rooms. They are all taken. You and Liz are big kids now. So, you figure it out. I'm tired." Red kissed Liz on the cheek. "I'm just glad your room is on the lower level," he said shaking his head and walking away.

Dembe bid them a goodnight as well and it was just the two of them. Liz picked up his bag and pulled him down the stairs and in to what he would have thought was the basement, which it was but part of it was a bedroom and bath. The other half was the finished basement. She led him in the room and dropped the bag on the floor. He was going to offer to sleep on the couch but apparently she wanted him with her. There was no way he was going to complain.

"You can share the bed with me," she said as she moved back to the door. "I'm just going to get ready for bed."

He looked around the room and the first thing his eyes fell on was the picture of the two of them on her night stand. The one she gave him for his birthday. He heard the water running in the bathroom so he quickly went through the bag Red had for him and found a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He walked to the bathroom and the door was open while she was brushing her teeth.

"Looking for one of these?" she asked with the brush in her mouth as she held an unopened toothbrush. She finished up and moved out of his way but not out of the bathroom. "There is shampoo and other stuff in here for you. Apparently Red is a stalker and has all the stuff you use at home. Creepy I know."

Ressler looked down at her as she sat on the toilet, seat lid shut of course. She was watching him as if she closed her eyes he'd go away. He brushed his teeth while she rambled about Red's creepy habits of knowing what people liked without them telling him. She was still rambling when he squatted down to her level and planted a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss and pulled him close.

"Can we not talk about Red?" Ressler laughed when they pulled away.

"Yeah. Of course." She brushed past him and in to her room. Pulling her sheets back she crawled in bed and waited for him to crawl in too. "I don't bite."

"I might," he teased. She slapped him on the arm and he laughed. He crawled in behind her and pulled her in tight.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said softly. He didn't realize how tired he was. He didn't want to fall asleep this quickly after seeing Liz but soon he was fast asleep holding her close to his body.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews guys. I've been getting some really nice things being said and it's been great. So thank you! This is a longer chapter than usual and from more people's POV so I hope it's not too confusing jumping around like that. I hope everyone is still enjoying.

I did my best with proofing but I've got a nice headache going on so please forgive any typos.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

 _ **LIZ**_

Liz woke up the next morning feeling his warm body next to her. It hadn't been a dream. He really was with her even if for only a few days and she would take what she could get. She moved ever so slightly to check the time only to feel him pull her closer to him. She giggled when she felt something else. There was nothing wrong with it. It was natural. He snuggled in to her neck and she thought it was cute. She gave up trying to figure out the time.

"It's too early to care what time it is," he mumbled.

"You're awake?" she gasped.

"For the last twenty minutes," he mumbled again and she swore she felt a few soft kisses on her neck. "Sorry about umm…," he didn't finish.

"It's ok," she giggled. "It's morning. It happens."

"Umm…no. It's not that."

"Oh," she said softly. "OH!" she said getting it and flipping around to look him in the face. "Really? So flannel does it for you, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Lumber Jane. I'm all in." He shook his head but she could see the red creep up on his face.

Taking advantage of his embarrassment Liz pushed him so he was on his back then crawled on him. She sat on his stomach however. He was looking up at her with a smile but she could tell it was killing him. She didn't mean to be cruel and she knew she was going to put him out of his misery. He looked so cute, so innocent. He didn't want to take advantage of her. She knew that. Just in the way he didn't react. She took his wrists and held them down.

"You are willing to go to jail to be here with me?"

"That won't happen," he said looking up at her.

"But you are?"

"Liz, being with you is worth anything that happens to me." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Is being with me worth the risk? That I won't short circuit? My past won't hurt you?"

"Yes. You won't short circuit. And I'll always be here for you. Through anything," Liz said as she leaned down to kiss him. She slid down off his stomach and heard him moan.

It didn't take long for him to flip her around on her back and unbutton her top. Soon clothes were strewn around the room and they became one. Liz never felt anything like she felt with Don. It was beyond anything she could comprehend. There was a peace in it. As if they were made for each other. She never wanted to let him go after this. They fell back asleep in each other's arms both with a smile on their faces.

She woke up later to the smell of bacon. Smiling she rolled over and kissed Don on the nose. His eyes opened and returned the kiss but on her lips. Liz rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the clock. It was past breakfast but knowing Red he was still making her breakfast food.

"He's making us food. Get up," she slapped his arm. "You don't want to miss out on domesticated Red. Trust me. Oh, and he may still be in his pajamas. It's a sight not to be missed."

She smiled at how quickly Don jumped out of bed and back in to his sweats and t-shirt. His hair was messy as was hers. She pulled it back in to her pony tail then grabbed his hand and they rushed up to the stairs. True to her word there stood Red in the kitchen at the stove. Cooking bacon. French toast was on the table. Muffins sat next to them. She smacked Don in the arm when he chuckled at Red's red and black flannel pajamas.

"Did you expect something with silk?" Red asked not taking his eyes off the stove.

"Hmm?" Don asked trying to play dumb.

"Sit down," Red said as he came over and dropped the bacon down on the table. "Dembe is the coffee ready?"

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

He didn't want to get out of bed. When Liz woke him up with that kiss on the nose he just wanted to pull her tight and not let her go. Then she made him an offer he couldn't refuse. The chance to see Reddington domesticated. They had tonight. And he'd make tonight last. But for now, he was hungry and he was glad he got out of bed because in front of him was Red in flannel pajamas. It must be a father/daughter trait. And on the menu was bacon, French toast and muffins. He wasn't complaining.

He sat down just as Dembe poured them each a coffee. Red was at the head of the table with Liz and Ressler at either side of him. Dembe sat at the other end. He watched as Red took a piece of bacon then a slice of French toast. Something about this was oddly familiar. Red in pajamas eating breakfast next to him. A foggy image of Red looking at him and setting a piece of French toast on his plate and telling him to eat up flashed in his mind.

"Are you ok?" Liz touched his hand and he jumped.

"Huh? Yeah." He shook his head.

"Eat up, Donald." Red nodded to the food.

Red reached for the orange juice and poured some in a glass and handed it to Ressler. Another foggy image of him doing the exact same thing but much smaller hands accepted the glass. Closing his eyes he forced his mind to ignore whatever tricks were being played.

"So while I'm here can we talk about any leads you have?"

"Jacob and Samar are meeting with an old associate of mine to hopefully get some information from him," Red offered and the way he just left it at that told him all he needed to know.

"About me."

"So, Thanksgiving. Let's discuss," Red said trying to change the subject.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

If only there was a way to keep him with her and never let him go, she thought as she watched Don sit down on the couch. Their first full day together was over and it was one day closer to his leaving. They didn't do much just sat around catching up and he cooked dinner for them all. She had told Don to forget about his past and even told herself she didn't want to remember her own but lately she had been having dreams. She wasn't sure what they meant and if they were real or not but she wanted to share them with Don. She decided she'd do it tonight.

"I think I'm remembering more from when I was little, before the fire," she said as she cuddled in to his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know if it's real or not. I haven't asked Red yet. He could tell me." She smiled. It was a good memory. "You were there. We were making something together. You said he'd love it. I think you were helping me make Red a Christmas present. I can't remember what it was."

"A necklace out of macaroni," Red said from behind them. "Donald told you he heard kids in America made them so you two made one for me. I still regret that I lost it in the fire."

"It was real?" Liz had turned to look at Red.

"It was real." He nodded. "Have a good night," he said as he walked to his room ending any further conversation.

"See, some of our time together as kids was normal," she teased. He didn't say anything and it made her nervous. "I thought you'd like it. To hear something from your past that wasn't bad."

"I do. I'm glad, Liz. I am. But, I want to remember those things too. You have to understand that." He looked behind him where Red had come from. "Jacob said he knows a doctor. I've been thinking about it."

Liz felt her heart stop. No. If he was going to use a doctor to retrieve his memories he shouldn't be using someone Jacob referred. Red would know someone better. He wasn't asking her permission either. He was giving her heads up.

"Don't."

He didn't say anything instead he opted to kiss her. Effectively shutting her up.

IIIIIIII

 _ **SAMAR**_

She wasn't very fond of having to trust Jacob Phelps. He may have given them some intel that proved to be useful but in the end he was out for himself. He could try to say otherwise but Samar was sure that all he was after was a chance to get back in Liz's good graces. Well, that wasn't going to happen and definitely not at the expense of Ressler's future. She sat at the bar looking at Jacob as he scanned the room for Martin Cole.

"There, in the VIP section," he said.

"I see him." She inwardly groaned. Time for her to put on her best act. She sauntered up to the VIP section. After being allowed to through by the man at the ropes she approach Cole.

"Can I help you?" Cole looked up at her and gave an appreciative smile while looking her up and down. He had a girl on either side.

"I was sent for actually." Samar smiled down at him. Cole had a thing for escorts and Jacob knew one of the services he used. They managed to get Samar in as one of the girls. After tonight Jacob would be burning that bridge but Samar didn't care.

"Ladies," he said to the two ladies on either side. "It's been real but leave." He shooed them away and once gone he patted the seat next to him. "So, what's your name sweet stuff?  
"Call me Sam," she said. Her arm snaked around his neck as she whispered in his ear. "Can we take this back to my room? I have everything waiting for you. To your specifications."

He looked giddy. Like a school boy. He thought he was getting a night of passion and pleasure. Kissing his neck she caught Jacob's eye and nodded to him alerting him to head to the hotel and wait. Cole grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead him out of the club to her hotel room.

They entered the hotel room and she felt him grab her chest then throw her down on the bed. Everything in her told her to fight but she was playing a part so she allowed him to grope her and kiss her. Jacob should be there with the sedative. Her dress ripped and now she was really fighting the urge to beat the man. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Jacob then felt the weight of Cole on top of her.

"Took you long enough," she growled as he pulled Cole off of her.

Jacob shrugged and dropped Cole to the floor. He tossed a bag to her. "Here's your change of clothes."

She wanted to punch him. Instead she kicked out of her heels and pulled her black jeans on then shocks and shoes. Not caring she pulled the dress over her head then changed in to her top. She should have expected what came next.

"Oh, black lace. Nice choice."

"Ass," she growled as she turned to walk to the bathroom to grab their gear.

IIIIIIII

 _ **JACOB**_

He couldn't believe this was who he was now. He was in this hotel room with tight ass Mossad lady while Liz was with her Donnie boy. All so he could kill someone right now for that other man. His life was never simple or normal. Of all his jobs, Tom Keen was his favorite. It was normal. He had a nice life. A beautiful wife. A normal job. He had a family. But it was fake. As he waited for Martin Cole to wake up he remembered this was who he really was. What he was good at. Lizzie deserved better than this. And if Donald Ressler could give her that life that he had promised her…that he lied about giving her…then he would stand back and let them be together. There was still that nagging feeling however that it wasn't right, the two of them not being together but he kept squashing it down.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Cole," Jacob sing songed as his prisoner opened his eyes. Before him lay a few tools of the trade in case he wasn't forthcoming with answers. A tarp lay beneath them and duct tape was on his mouth. "I'm going to ask some questions and you'll answer me. I know you won't scream because you have more honor than that." Samar sat on the bed watching him.

"Who do you work for?" Cole asked once the tape was gone.

"No one. Now you listen to me. You reached out to Alexei Barkov. You are putting lives in danger. Why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Jacob put the tape back on his mouth and took Cole's pointer finger and snapped it. He did the same with his middle finger. His screams were muffled. He took the tape off after the cries had calmed down.

"Let's try this again. Barkov. What information are you selling?" He was playing dumb and wasn't about to reveal he knew about Don.

"He's looking for someone. I have information. For a price."

"Who." Jacob grabbed his ring finger when he paused. "Who?"

"His brother. He has a brother." Cole looked at Jacob. "Do you know who you are messing with? The people who I work with?" He fought against his bindings. "They will kill you."

"I'm willing to risk it. What information were you going to give him?" Jacob was done playing games.

"He's got it on him," Samar spoke up from the bed. "He'd have it on him." She flipped open her knife. The two of them searched his body for any new wounds and found one on his leg. "See?" she said as she put the tape back on his mouth then cut it out and made one extra stab with her knife. "That's for not cooperating." She handed Jacob a microSD card.

Jacob took it out of the protective case and popped it in to his tablet. There were multiple video files. He pulled one up and as he and Samar watched it he saw an evil smile creep up on Cole's face. Jacob had seen a lot in his days and he assumed Samar had as well. But her face mirrored his. Absolute horror. Whoever would do that to a child was a monster.

"Who gave you this?" he demanded.

"I'm not telling."

Jacob put the tape back on his mouth and wasn't messing around now. He grabbed garden shears and picked his pointer finger and cut it off.

"Who gave this to you? I can do this all night. You have nine more. When those run out I'll start on your toes." Jacob grabbed his middle finger. "Going to talk?"

"I can't. I'm dead anyway. The other videos of Reddington trying to fix the boy, those were mine. I'm just a small piece of the bigger picture. Others will just reach out to Barkov. He will find his brother and we will use them to get what we want."

Jacob put the tape back on his mouth and turned to Samar. She was still reviewing some of the videos. He saw the rage in her eyes. She tossed the tablet down on the bed and pounced on Cole before he had time to react. It went from bad to worse.

IIIIIIII

 _ **SAMAR**_

She was still reviewing the video footage while Jacob interrogated Cole. She went back a few times over the same spot and couldn't believe her eyes. Tossing the tablet on the bed her rage took over and she was Cole in an instant.

"Son of a bitch," she yelled at Cole from behind with her arm around his neck. "You were there. You helped them torture a small boy then you turned around and pretended to help him."

Jacob was trying to talk to Samar as she was chocking the life out of Cole. She could hear him saying they needed to know more. She didn't care though. The door busted open and she saw Jacob jump. A person dressed all in black with a ski mask came in who was definitely female. Jacob was ready to attack. The intruder looked at Jacob then pointed her gun at Cole and Samar.

"Let go of him or I put a bullet in your head."

"He is going to die here tonight. Do you want to die with him?" Samar growled as she pulled her own gun out from her waistband. She had it pointed at the intruder.

"Uh, ah," she said as Jacob came up behind her. She pulled another gun out from her bullet proof vest and had it on him while still keeping the other one on Cole and Samar. "Barkov. Now."

It was obvious now to Samar that this person wasn't trying to help Cole but wanted answers as well. She let go of him and moved back but still had her gun out while keeping her eye on the intruder and Cole.

"He finds you," he responded after recovering from his attack from Samar.

"Why do you want him to find Nikolay?" she demanded. Cole responded by spitting at her. "Ok, so you are useless to me." She turned to look at Samar. "You get what you need?"

"No," Samar hissed instead. "Who authorized it? Who authorized what they did to him?"

She had such fury and rage in her. Cole would answer if it was the last thing she did. She had taken the garden sheers and held his hands and cut a finger off. With each finger she demanded to know. When all fingers were gone she put a silencer on her gun. The intruder just watched in silence her, defenses still up.

"Make no mistake. You will die. I can make it painful. Like you made it for him. For his parents. Who authorized it?"

"Katerina," he panted. "Katerina Rostova."

The woman in all black cursed under her breath. Before Samar could even do the job herself the woman unloaded her weapon into Cole, the final bullet lodged in to skull. Samar could tell the woman was trying to keep her cool as she had been when she first walked in but when Cole made his final revelation it seem to shake her. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Yes, it's done. He's neutralized. Alexei is still in the wind. I'll find him. Nikolay is safe for now," she spoke in Russian. She hung up and turned to Jacob and kept her gun trained on him as she left.

"Holy shit," Jacob mumbled now staring at Cole's dead body.

"Take care of this. I have to call Red." Samar walked to the bathroom. Locking the door she began to wash her hands then her face. Looking in the mirror she watched the tears fall down her face before promptly losing the contents of her stomach.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

It had been enjoyable watching Lizzie with Donald. She was relaxed and happy. He found it oddly enjoyable spending time in the house with them and Dembe just watching movies and playing old card games passing the time. It was the life he thought he would have had years and years ago. The family man. But then life had other plans. And he became Raymond Reddington the man who was flamboyant and wanted for nothing. Except this. A family. He watched Lizzie snuggle in to Don as he wrapped his arms around her. They were recovering from their Thanksgiving induced food comas and he was right it had been the best one in a long time.

His phone rang and he gave them a smile before going outside to take the call.

"Red," Samar greeted.

"Agent Navabi. How did things go?"

"He's been disposed of." Her voice was shaky. "I saw the videos."

"I wish you hadn't," he said softly.

"You and me both." There was a pause. "He was there, Red. Cole."

"What are you talking about?" Red felt his blood run cold. "I've seen the videos of what happened before I got there. Cole got them for…," he trailed off. "Cole that double crossing…"

"He gave you ones that didn't incriminate himself. Before he died he told me who authorized it."

Red was furious at himself. He had trusted Cole with Donald. With Lizzie even. He trusted him and he was part of the reason Donald was so messed up to begin with. Why it was so much work for him and then the Ressler's to undo the damage. He was thankful Cole was dead or he'd be on a plane to do the job himself. He assumed it was someone unknown in the Cabal who authorized it at the time. What she said next rocked his world.

"Katerina Rostova."

He tried to focus on the rest. About how some mystery girl clad in black came in and was the one to actually kill Cole and how she made a call to someone about Nikolay being safe. Samar said she had the microSD card off Cole but she was pretty sure Jacob made copies on his tablet. She also had a video of the mystery girl on her phone as she was videotaping the interrogation.

"I think it's time I joined you. I can do more good on the outside than on the inside," she said before they ended the call.

"I'm inclined to agree with you at this point. I'll contact you with the details on your extraction."

Soon, he'd have Agent Navabi with them. It was one less person keeping an eye on Donald but she was right she could do more good with them. And right now they needed it. And now that Cole was taken care of it was safe to send Ressler back. He was dreading telling them that.

* * *

*NOTE: Ok, so I'm sure Red in flannel PJ's isn't something that would happen but in my head it could because I think there was a time when he was a normal guy and not all designer clothes wearing Raymond Reddington. Look at that apartment he kept. So, if it is out of character I'm sorry but I had to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. The reviews are really what keep me going and I'm very appreciative to you guys for taking the time to leave them. And also, thank you to everyone who is reading this. You are chosing to spend your time to read my words.

Ok, now I'm very nervous about this chapter and how you all will like the direction it's going. I obvioulsy have no experience in mind control/behavior modification so I'm going by what I read online and hey it's my story so if it's not all correct we will just say it's my creative liberties coming through.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

 _ **RESSLER**_

It was another quiet night at home alone watching sports highlights. It was the only thing that could take his mind off Liz and their time together. He missed her and wanted nothing more than to be with her. Then he returned home only to find out that Samar had left the task force. She was supposedly recalled by Mossad. But they all knew she was with Red and Liz.

Then there was the last piece of information that Red gave him. Not because he wanted to but because Liz started to tell him to force Red's hand. The knowledge that he had a brother. A cruel, sick, twisted brother. That was the reason Jacob and Samar went to speak with one of Red's associates. He didn't want to process any of it. He just wanted to forget it.

Ressler was half paying attention to the TV while lost in his thoughts when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but still being the ever diligent Agent and hoping it was Liz like he did every time it was an unknown number he answered it.

"Ressler," he said.

"0815," a very calm and monotone voice said before hanging up. "Go to your door." Then a click.

He felt a switch in his body and mind then he was gone. He was like a zombie moving not on his own accord but his limbs were moving without him telling them to. He wasn't even aware of anything.

He walked to the door and found a box at the welcome mat. Picking it up he walked to the bedroom and quickly changed to all black. He found a ski mask and put it in his pocket. Inside the box he found a Baretta 9mm handgun fully loaded which he put in his pants waistband, covering it up with his sweatshirt. There was a note that simply said '992 Bleaker Street' with specific instructions on how to get there and avoid all traffic cameras. He burned the letter then washed the remains down the sink.

Ressler left his apartment and made his way to the location provided to him. He slipped the ski mask on and waited in the bushes until a man came out of the apartment at 992 Bleaker Street. At the time, he didn't know or care who the man was. He had an image of him in his head. He knew this because Ressler who knew and cared had an image of him in his head from the news. But, this man who was dressed in black stalking his prey was definitely not Donald Ressler.

Walking slowly behind the man he caught up to him and made a move to get in front of him. Once face to face he pointed the gun to the man and without hesitation or flinching he pulled the trigger.

As calmly as he pulled the trigger and took a life, he walked away and left Allan Lamont's body on the ground. He didn't see Red's man watching him from across the street. He saw nothing. He took the gun apart as he walked away, throwing parts of it in different places. His prints would not be on it and it would not be traceable.

He finally made his way back to his apartment and threw his clothes in the laundry basket. The letter was burned over the sink and washed away with water. His head was beginning to hurt so he laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up feeling refreshed only having the memory of being home the night before and drinking a few beers. He brewed a fresh cup of coffee and drove to work.

IIIIIIII

 _ **SPECIAL AGENT EVELYN WHEELER**_

"Wheeler, how'd the trip to Florida go?"

Evelyn Wheeler smiled as she walked by her coworker Greg's desk. She set her coffee down on his desk then pulled her strawberry blonde hair up in a ponytail. Resting her hand on gun she looked around the office trying to hide her distain for the mundaneness of it.

"Great. But you know me, too pale to spend too much time in the sun." She looked to her boss's door. "Is McMaster's in?"

"Yeah. I think they want to send you to the bombing at the US Embassy…," Greg started but she didn't let him finish as she walked away to her boss's office.

She stopped in front of one of the TVs they had playing a national news broadcast. They were reporting on the death of Allan Lamont, the CEO of Hamilton Oil. She knew Hamilton Oil did off shore drilling and were looking in to making a deal with the Saudi's to sell equipment but that was the extent of what she knew of him. But, it was big news. All four of the TVs they had were reporting on it. She shook her head and continued to her boss's office.

"Wheeler," McMaster's called to her as she opened the door. "I have your papers. Your re-assignment is almost complete. I need you to make one last trip. The Embassy bombing. Get your go bag. When you return you'll be re-assigned."

"Thank you sir," she said as she grabbed the paperwork and headed out of the office. She would be joining the rest of her team for their briefing before going to Kenya. She just hoped this wasn't going to mess anything up.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

Red walked down the dimly lit hall. He hadn't been here since the day he had her transferred. Since the day she was ripped out of the comfortable home he'd place her in. After the revelation of her true actions all comforts he afforded her ripped away. He found a dump that would provide her basic daily needs. Unfortunately things were escalating and he had to meet with her. When he entered her room he found the shell of a woman he'd left all those years ago.

"Hello Nadia," he said coldly. When she didn't turn her head to look at him Red walked to be in front of her. The chemical burns on her face masked the beauty she once was. The glass right eye. He looked in to her remaining good eye. He took off his fedora. "Or should I say Anna."

"Hello, Raymond. Come to say hello? Or to finish the job they started?" She refused to look away. "Take away my good eye? Maybe my other leg?"

"Now, now. Don't be cross with me. I saved your life. If I wanted you dead I'd kill you. Besides, you've survived worse than this place." Red moved behind her and pushed the wheelchair around so she was facing the bed. He sat down then took his hat off. "All this," he motioned to her injuries "was your fault. You let that happen. I merely relocated you from a very nice facility to here."

"I did what I did for my son."

"Your son killed a man," Red hissed. "Your son, who was a good man. An honest man. He killed a man in cold blood." Red grabbed Anna's wrist to feel her pulse. "He has no recollection. He thinks he was at home watching TV. So, I'm going to ask you. Who else besides you knows the key words to activate him?"

Anna's good eye opened wide. "Who did he kill?"

"That's not important."

"It is. Who did he kill?" She pulled her hand away. "I can't get to him. And if he did his job right there is no way to ID him. There's no way for me to know who he is, correct?"

"Correct." Red nodded. No, he made sure that she wouldn't be able to figure it out or that the authorities would not be able to place Donald at the scene.

"Who did he kill? Better yet…what did he do?"

"He was the C.E.O. of Hamilton Oil."

Anna smiled. "He did this recently, yes?"

Red wasn't sure why she was happy about this. Allan Lamont was by all appearances a nobody. Hamilton Oil ran oil rigs in Alaska but nothing had come up suspicious about them. Yet. Then again this happened two days ago and the FBI was still combing through financial records and his personal life. He was still trying to figure out why the Cabal would have wanted this man dead and orchestrated it well over 20 years prior to his becoming part of the company.

"Allan Lamont was not a person you would consider important. To anyone in play."

"He was a member of the Cabal, Raymond. That makes him very important," Anna revealed.

"There is no possible way you knew that or where able to program that information in to Nikolay back then. Lamont wasn't even…," Red trailed off. It wasn't often he was caught off guard or left speechless.

"He holds secrets Raymond. I told you. And I never made a monster against your government. What I did to him was to protect it. To protect the world from the Cabal. They took my Alexei and made him a monster. I would not let Nikolay suffer the same fate. He was too soft. Too kind."

Red just looked down on Anna. What kind of double life had she led? If she wasn't programming Donald to be an enemy of the United States but an enemy of the Cabal then why didn't she just tell him? They were on the same side. She could try to justify what she did to Donald by saying it was to keep him from becoming a killer like his older brother but she just turned him in to a different kind of one.

"Well, your kind boy walked up to a man and shot him point blank to the head."

"And he'll still be kind. He'll never know what he did. And once his job is done, once they are all gone…then it's fine. There's no more danger. He and Masha will never be safe, not until the Cabal crumbles."

Red tried to take in her words. So, Donald was not going to be threat to Lizzie. He didn't want to admit but that was a fear. Instead, he had a Cabal hit list in his head and when triggered he would go and take that person out. He wasn't sure how to feel. Should he tell Donald? Should he force Anna to give him the key phrases? Or for the greater good – allow Donald to carry out his mission and tell no one…keep an eye on him and protect him if necessary.

"So, Allan Lamont. How was his name on the list Nikolay has?" Red finally asked.

"His name wasn't. I only knew of a few key players. The Cabal would eventually place people in certain high ranking positions. They would be in place by 2017. Before then for some. So I put the companies and the positions in his subconscious. When the time was right a message would be sent to him."

"Who sent the message?" Red demanded.

"I don't know." She turned her chin up.

"You are lying." Red pulled her up from the wheelchair not caring that she was wobbling on one leg and holding on to him. "Who sent the message?"

"She won't remember either so it's useless." Anna laughed.

"What the hell kind of operation did you set up?"

"One that is going to take down the Cabal." She pushed away from him and fell back in her chair. "You think I went through all this and didn't have a plan beyond getting my son out of Russia? Out of their hands? I knew the possibility was high I would die. Katerina, she loved Masha but she had plans for that girl, Raymond. I saved both of them. Her soul would have been damned. I prayed for that child as much as I prayed for my own. Tell me, is she ok?"

"Don't pretend to care for her." Red kicked her chair away from him.

"I look like this because of my love for my son. What did you do for her? You are a coward. Did you even protect my son? Because I saw what they did to him. Do you treat him like this? If I wasn't like this I'd kill you." She stared at him like mad woman. "I would rip your heart out. I never should have trusted you."

Red calmly walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her neck. "Don't you ever question the things I have done for your son. And you are still alive because of him because one day I may decide to tell him you are alive. And when that day comes when he finds out what you did to him, the free will you took from him, it will be up to him what happens to you." He leaned in close to her loosening his grip. "And I'll find your messenger. Might take me some time but I will. And so help me God she will pay."

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

The Post Office was buzzing today. He was running late as the line at the coffee shop was long this morning. He almost decided against getting them their caffeine kick but he was there already. He walked in and doled out the drinks and was ready to hand Cooper's his when he saw his boss walking around the office with a young woman he'd never seen before. He nodded to Aram.

"New team member. I had to set up her computer at Agent Keen's desk. I'm sorry." Aram frowned. "She's from headquarters. I heard she was on a Counterterrorism Fly Team," he said referring to the units within the FBI that stand ready to be deployed to anywhere at a moment's notice in times of domestic or international terrorism.

"Why is she here then?"

"Agent Ressler," Cooper said from behind him. "I'd like you to meet Agent Evelyn Wheeler. Please make her feel at home." Cooper shook Wheeler's hand before taking off.

"I've heard a lot about you, Agent Ressler," she said.

"I've heard nothing about you," he huffed then walked away to his office. Wheeler was on his heels. He sat down at his desk and when she sat down at Liz's he inwardly cringed. It would never be hers again so he told himself to get over it.

"So, I just got back from the Kenyan Embassy bombing," she said trying to make small talk. "Originally they thought it was Boko Haram. It would have appeared that way too. You know with them having such close ties to ISIS and it being an US Embassy. But, it wasn't. I can't put my finger on it or why but I think it was to cover something up."

"Wheeler," Ressler said in irritation.

"Yes?"

"I don't care about your theories. That was your old case. Your old unit. Pass the case off to someone else." He dropped his pen on the desk and got up and left.

She was young so he wasn't sure how she was on any kind of Fly Team for oversea terrorist attacks. All he knew was he suspicious of anyone new to his unit. She couldn't be trusted. Maybe she worked for the Cabal. Maybe she was just sent by Main Justice to make sure they were doing their jobs. Or maybe she was a good agent just wanting to do a job. It didn't matter he couldn't afford to be trusting. He would look in to her background. Or have someone else do it.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

Samar had taken off that man's fingers with every demand to know who authorized Don's torture. The name that came out of his mouth rocked her. It didn't matter how many times she watched the video. Each time the reaction was the same. Red had kept it from her but after much pestering and debate he let her view it. She finally stopped focusing on Martin Cole and turned her attention on the mystery girl. Or mystery ninja as Jacob apparently called her.

She had been cool and collected when she first came in the door until she realized Samar was pressing for information and it seemed she deduced what the information was. The killing of Cole was emotional. There was anger and hatred behind it. This person was not just doing a job. It was personal to her. Liz noticed on the lower right of her vest was a celtic symbol she had seen before.

"Red?" she called to him.

"Yes, Lizzie?" He came around to her. "This again?"

"No. I mean yes but look at this." She pointed to the symbol. "What is it?"

"It's the Celtic Shield Knot. It's a symbol of protection." Red pointed to the symbol. The symbol looked like a square within a circle with four distinct corners. "I've seen this before," he said softly.

"Where?"

"I can't remember."

Liz knew he was lying but this was a battle she'd fight later and at this point she had more important things to look in to than some symbol on someone's bullet proof vest. She was tired of all of this nothingness and leads to nowhere. Something had to give. Her mother was a monster who allowed a child to be hurt. She didn't know what happened to Donald. Red wouldn't tell her and she really didn't want to know. But she saw the pain in Red's eyes when he spoke of it.

Closing her eyes she tried to remember her mother. Her memories, what little she had from that age where coming back slowly. The fire. She remembered some more. She remembered Don holding her hand telling her not to cry. She remembered him say he'd rip their hearts out if they hurt her. It was a strange turn of phrase for a young boy to say and even odder that she was comforted by that. Then there was a very foggy memory of her in a dank hotel room with Donald. He told her how they would be friends forever when they moved and he'd protect her forever and when her mother came in to the room he'd stood in front of Liz and put her little body behind him. She heard a crack and the memory went away.

"Why won't the rest come back?" she asked herself.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

Week two with the partner from hell was kicking off with a bang, Ressler thought. He came in early to go over a lead Jacob gave him on a low level Cabal member who owned a night club and allowed back door deals to be done there. He was assessing if it was worth the risk to shut the club down based on reports that importing girls from Brazil to work in the club but not through the legal channels. None of the girls were treated unfairly so he wasn't sure if it was worth it yet just to poke the hornets nest. No matter how early he arrived Wheeler always beat him.

She was sitting at Liz's desk, no correction, her desk reading the morning paper as she always did. And every day she picked a new topic to annoy the hell out of him with. Last Wednesday she felt the need to discuss the glitch that a major airline had the day before that caused them to ground all flights for 12 hours. He allowed her to ramble for 5 minutes about how this wasn't the first time an airline had a glitch like this that caused a major disruption in air travel and wasn't it just so odd that it happened a day after a glitch happened on Wall Street that shut down the New York Stock Exchange. He tried to tell her there was no conspiracy theory behind it. Stupid hacker kids probably messed with the airline and they all knew China hacked the NYSE. The rest of the week went on like that. She brought up a current issue or an old one and he couldn't take it anymore.

"You see the news? China devalued the Yuan. This could potentially cause some major currency wars," Wheeler said the minute he walked in the door.

"You can't give me a minute to get settled before you start your crap, Wheeler?" He sighed as he dropped in to his chair. "I'll give you two minutes."

"I don't get it. These are important issues. And you get annoyed when I try discuss," she said harshly. "Open your eyes Don."

"Don't call me that Wheeler."

"You can call me Evelyn, Eve, hey even Evie. We are partners now. Wheeler is so impersonal," she said. "And so is Ressler."

Ressler closed his eyes. He didn't think anyone could reach the level of annoyance as Jacob did but she was getting there. She was now standing with her hands on hips as if daring him to counter her. He didn't have the energy to argue. With one last glance at her he turned his attention to his computer. And she began to ramble about Yuan. And true to his word she had two minutes before he told her shut up.

"I'm just going to say one thing here, Donnie," she said. And he knew she was testing the waters with the name. He said nothing. "There are things going on globally that seem like they are all being done independently of one another but they aren't. It's all part of a bigger picture. And the sooner you see that, and everyone else sees it, the better this world will be." And with that she stormed away.

He hadn't been looking at her during her little speech but he heard it. He took it all in. When she stormed out he let the breath he had been holding in out. There were some newspaper articles written about the Cabal and talk around the office about them but never once did he talk to her about them but her comment was like a slap in the face. It was a 'I know more than you think I do' statement. Were all of her ramblings more than that or was she just setting him up? He still wasn't sure if she could be trusted.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you as always for the kind reviews. Writing this takes so much time and it's really nice to know there are people who are enjoying it. It's those reviews that make it worth the time._

 _Now, on to the story…_

* * *

CHAPTER 11

 _ **RESSLER**_

"Ressler, Wheeler," Cooper popped his head in Ressler's shared office.

Saved by the Director. Wheeler was about to start in on another one of her public service announcements when Cooper stepped in. He had a file in his hand and gave it to Ressler. In it had a bio on a man named Peter Strand. A man who was known for his forgery skills and ability to set a person with a new identity so perfect it was near impossible to find a flaw in it. Cooper's bosses wanted to find out if Red used his services recently. It was a useless mission but one he'd follow up on. There was no way it would lead them back to Red and Liz.

"Hope you two enjoy Atlanta. Their field office will be expecting you and will offer any assistance necessary." Cooper nodded at them bore leaving.

"I hate flying," Wheeler groaned as she bent down and grabbed her go by.

"This coming from the woman who has flown all over the world?" He grabbed his as well and led her to the elevator. "You are kidding me, right?"

"No. I'm terrified of it. Can we drive?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No." He hit the up button. "How the hell did you fly to Kenya if you can't handle a flight to Atlanta?"

"There's no option of driving to Kenya. And on those trips I tell myself I have to get over it. That my job is to catch the sick psycho who murdered Americans." They reached the car and she jumped in. "Strand isn't killing American's. There isn't a blast pattern to examine. There aren't victims to ID. I have nothing to focus on."

"Strand is helping people who kill American's hide from us. Think of it that way."

Ressler saw her relax a bit but once they reached the airport and made it to the terminal she began to stress again. This was going to be a great flight, he thought. As the plane began to ascend her heard a small whimper come out of her. He looked over to her and found her eyes squeezed shut tightly and her breathing erratic. She really was terrified.

"Deep breaths. In. Out." He tried to calm her. Once they were in the air she opened her eyes. "We can drive back." To which he received a nod in return.

When they arrived in Atlanta they stopped at the FBI Field Office first where they coordinated with their tactical guys so they'd have backup on the off shot Strand didn't come with them willingly. They drove to the location of his camera shop, which served as a front for his real business. It was late afternoon and the store was still open. Wheeler walked in first followed by Ressler. The rest of the team hung back across the street. Strand was behind the counter.

"Peter Strand?" Ressler stood in front of him then waited for Wheeler to position herself by the back doorway to the storeroom. "Agents Ressler and Wheeler. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

In a split second Peter jumped the counter knocking Ressler over then barreled over Wheeler. They recovered quickly and chased him out the back of his storage room and in to the alley behind the store. With guns drawn they chased him down the alley until he darted in to a door that led to what they weren't sure. Wheeler didn't hesitate and kicked the door open, sweeping the room as Ressler followed her in. He was not used to following and he was pretty sure he didn't like it.

Movement was heard down the hall and they followed it where it opened to a garage with one car up on a car lift and the other with the hood up. This was a safe place to follow a criminal in, he thought. They were both sweeping the room, looking for Strand when Ressler heard a thump. Turning his head, he found Strand straddling Wheeler. She moved her arm to hit him and as she did, Strand grabbed it and pulled her sleeve back. Ressler didn't hesitate as he approached them. He was about to hit him with the butt of his gun when Strand spun around and turned on him.

"Argh," Wheeler yelled as she jumped up off the ground.

Ressler was struggling against Strand for his gun. He managed to drop the magazine so there was only the one bullet in the chamber. A blur of strawberry blond came running at them just when he managed to get the gun in the air. In an impressive move that he had only seen in football, Wheeler plowed into Strand knocking them both down to the ground. Turning his back for a brief moment to grab his magazine and put it back in place, he turned back to see Wheeler's legs wrapped around Strand's waist. Her arm around his neck. She whispered something in his ear before he passed out. Once he was out cold she released herself from him and pushed him away.

"You ok?" she asked Ressler as she struggled to get up.

"Yeah. You?" He reached out to help her. She was bleeding from her scalp line and without thinking he put the sleeve of jacket up to it.

"All in a day's work, right?" She grimaced when he touched her head. "I'm fine. I want to see why he was running from us."

Once some Agents from the Atlanta Office made it there to take Strand away they made their way back to his store that was being secured by other agents. No one had touched anything yet so Ressler was thankful that he was able to go through everything without it being displaced. Wheeler went through a few file cabinets while he worked the other side. After some digging he found an envelope labeled Keen. Opening it he saw two passports and credit cards for Jeremy and Talia Michaelson. With pictures of Tom and Liz. Anger filled him. Making sure Wheeler wasn't watching him he folded the envelope up and stuffed it in his jacket. He'd be having a conversation with Jacob real soon.

"Find anything?" Wheeler asked.

"Nothing related to Reddington. You?"

"No." Wheeler was reading a file when Ressler turned away from her again.

When all the evidence was packed up and the chain of evidence forms completed, Ressler and Wheeler headed back to the Atlanta Field Office for preliminary questioning of Strand. It yielded no information on Reddington. He said he had done some work for Red but not recently and if they didn't believe him that was too bad. He wasn't giving up any information so they decided to arrange for transfer of him back to the Post Office and they loaded up their rental with some evidence boxes for the drive back home.

"He'll never give up Reddington, if he did anything recently," Wheeler spoke. "He'll go to jail but with his honor."

"You a profiler too?"

"No." She turned to him and glared. "I'm not your old partner. And if I was, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to shoot a man." She turned to look out the window. "At least not in public. And not where people could put me there."

"No one but Liz and Cooper were there. It wasn't premeditated, ok?" He kept his eyes on the road. "In her mind she was protecting her friends. So, don't start talking to me like you know anything about her."

She put her hands up in mock surrender. "A bit testy huh? And rather protective of someone who you are chasing." Wheeler pulled a file out of box behind her. "I was just stating. I'm not her. I don't want to be. And I'm not trying to replace her." Her face softened. "And I'm not stupid. I know a man in love when I see one."

He ignored her comment and just drove on while she reviewed some files. By the time they got back to DC he was exhausted and Wheeler looked beat as well. Yet, she stayed behind to review the files. Good, she could have them. He was going home and to bed. The evidence on Strand would just end up on someone else's desk. Cooper would decide it wasn't worth time. So, he wasn't going to waste his time.

And sure enough half way through the next day, Cooper declared it a wash. Strand was being transferred to another team for further interrogation and all files would be sent over as well. The only good that came from this little exercise in futility was that he knew Wheeler would have his back if the need arouse.

IIIIIIII

 _ **WHEELER**_

He was so hardheaded. She had never met someone as hardheaded as Donald Ressler. All she wanted to do was a job. You would think she was about to infect the office with the Plague or something. And the annoyance her current event topics gave him drove her nuts. How could a man so smart be so stupid? How could he be so kind as well? He saw how terrified flying made her so he agreed to drive back. Not many other agents she worked with did that for her. They said if you fly across the ocean you can fly across the country. They didn't get it. No one would get it.

"Hey, dad," she said as she answered her phone. "No. It's not going very well. This re-assignment was a mistake. He's an ass, dad. No." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. A small tear fell from her eyes. "I know, ok. I know." After a quick goodbye she went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She really just wanted to shoot something. Or hit something. Anything.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

Jacob stared at the passports and credit cards that Ressler found and took from Strand's. He had shown up to get the information he had about Wheeler but this was just as important. Jacob gave him a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"I needed an out. A just in case. You have to know that if push comes to shove, if I have to, I'll make her run with me. I don't care if you don't like it. But, if there is ever a time where she is safer with me…that's what these were for." Jacob was hesitant to give them back but slowly did. "These are useless now that Strand got pinched and you know the names."

"That's not going to happen. I'll keep her safe," Ressler growled. "Now, what did you find on Wheeler?"

He shook his head as he looked over the information Jacob gave him regarding his new partner. It made sense how she got her job. Senator Patrick Wheeler of Virginia was her father. He sat on the Senate Foreign Relations Committee. She was the top of her class at Quantico and was well respected by all her former co-workers. She did great work on her Fly-Team and was sent to numerous different attacks on Foreign and US soil yet something was still off about her. Jacob had done some surveillance however which had come up a little concerning.

"So, tell me again why you think she is up to something?" Ressler asked him.

"She doesn't take the same route to work every day. She drives like she is constantly making sure she isn't being followed." He slid a photo of her forearm with her sleeve rolled up. "Then there is this."

On her arm was a small Celtic tattoo. It was the Celtic Knot Shield that was on the vest of the woman who killed Cole. Was Jacob insinuating that she killed him? It wasn't like Celtic symbols weren't popular. But then it hit him. Strand he tried to pull her sleeve back on the arm that had the tattoo. Could that mean something?

"It couldn't be that it's just a popular tattoo?" Ressler handed him the photo back.

"I guess." Jacob shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He grinned. "Who wants to go on a stake out?"

IIIIIIII

 _ **MYSTERY NINJA GIRL**_

Sometimes she really hated her job. Both jobs. With each kill her heart grew colder. There were the kills she remembered doing and then there were the ones she didn't. She hated those ones. The ones where she'd find out the next day that someone was killed in a robbery or something like that. She found out that Allan Lamont was murdered and it fit the profile. He fit the profile.

She pulled on her black pants, black shirt and black boots. Then she tugged on her black plate carrier. Because she didn't risk wearing just Kevlar tonight. Not when she was stalking Alexei Barkov. Kevlar didn't stop rifle rounds or armor piercing bullets. It was heavier that was for sure. But she'd squared off with Barkov before and he didn't take the kill shot. No, he aimed to injure so he could swoop in and take her. And it hurt. She got away. And she was sure he'd try it again if given the chance. He wanted to know who was coming after him.

She placed her gun on her hip and put another in one of the compartments on her vest. She loaded up her vest with extra magazines for her pistols and her assault rifle. Barkov was supposed to meet Cole. A meeting she orchestrated after forcing one of Cole's people to meet Barkov in his place and rescheduling the meet. He didn't know yet she had taken him out of play. She prayed she could finally take him out of play. As long as he was breathing he was a threat.

She managed to sneak in to the warehouse the night before the meet to set up before he showed. She wasn't going to let anything screw this up. It was too important.

"I'm settled in for the evening." She hit send then turned off her phone. She was on her own now.

As the sun came up the next morning she tried to move and stretch her muscles. She was hiding in an upstairs office with a bird's eye view of the loading dock where the meet was to happen. She knew he'd show up early and try to scope out the place so she had her rifle pointing down below. She had her ski mask on so he couldn't see her face on the off chance he got away. She was prepared. She would get him.

"You are a persistent little thing aren't you?"

She felt the gun to the back of her head. He got the drop on her. It was impossible. She had cleared the warehouse and it was empty and there was no way he could get in this room without her seeing him. But here he was holding a gun to her head. He reached around and grabbed the gun from her hip and she took that as her chance to fight back. There was no way he was taking her alive. She knew what would happen if they found out who she was and what her goal was.

He wasn't wearing any kind of vest so when she elbowed him she was satisfied to feel her bones connect with ribs. The gun was no longer on her head so pulled her head back and landed it on his nose. Barkov was stunned long enough for her to pull out her secondary pistol and shoot out the window of the office and jump out. There was a catwalk and she ran down in it for a few seconds then grabbed a bar and swung herself down until she was low enough to touch the ground. Looking up she saw that he was doing the same thing.

He landed just as she had her gun raised to him. He did the same.

"You. With that symbol. You aren't the only one. I've killed others with it. What does it mean?" He asked pointed to the Celtic Shield knot that was on the bottom left of her vest.

"It means I'm here to kill you." She tried to keep her hand steady.

"You're a funny girl."

She held her breath knowing that his instincts were better than hers and if he were to see her even flinch to pull the trigger she'd be dead. She was screwed. Suddenly there was noise behind them and she made a rookie mistake and turned her head for one second and she was in his arms.

IIIIIII

 **RESSLER**

The thing he hated most about a stake out wasn't the waiting. He could deal with waiting around and being bored to tears. It was the frustration of waiting and having nothing good come from it and he worried that he was sitting in an SUV with Jacob Phelps about to do just that. And the sheer fact it was Jacob, his girlfriend's ex-husband he was confined in a small space with was enough to stress him out.

"Would you relax? We've only been here an hour," Jacob said looking at his phone then peeking out to look at his rearview mirror. "Don't shoot anyone, we have a friendly coming up."

Ressler wasn't sure who Jacob was talking about because last he knew he was the only one who he voiced his suspicions to. The door to the back of the SUV opened and he took in the familiar scent. He whipped his head around and smiled at Liz. She was dressed in all black with a hood up. She grinned at him.

"Hey, guys. Thought you could use the company," she laughed. "And maybe a referee so no one got killed."

"Awww, Liz. You do care," Jacob teased before Ressler shot him the death glare. "Oh, yeah this will be so much better than me and Boyscout."

He didn't want to be ungrateful that Liz was with him but he was confused as to why. And how did she get away from Red. He was against her doing anything that could get her spotted. And Ressler would really have rather enjoyed his time with Liz sans Jacob. The awkwardness all around was stifling.

"Red let you come?" Ressler finally managed.

"I didn't give him a choice." She took a breath. "Jacob said you had new partner who seemed a little suspect. I wanted to check her out. I demanded." She leaned in to look between the two men. "So, what did I miss?"

He could really just turn around and kiss her and he would have if Jacob wasn't sitting right next to him. Instead, he reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze that didn't go unnoticed by Jacob. He explained to Liz that they watched Wheeler load up her car with some bags and then drive off to this location. Where they sat for the past hour. Nothing happened until that next morning when Jacob decided he was going to get closer to the warehouse they were watching.

Ressler and Liz followed, guns drawn. He had to be careful as this was off the books, unofficial. If he got caught he'd be in more than just big trouble but by the sounds of it once they neared the door to the warehouse it sounded like someone in there was in trouble. He heard breaking glass and shouting. Jacob was slowly entering and Ressler was about to follow.

"Pull the SUV up closer," he said to Liz who nodded before running off to the car.

He was following Jacob in when they saw a black clad female, based on body structure, with a ski mask on in a standoff with Alexei Barkov. His blood ran cold. The man who had been hunting him. The man who would kill anyone who stood in his way. His brother. He stood there so close to him and it took all Ressler had not to put a bullet in his head. Instead, in his shock he bumped in to a pipe alerting the woman and Alexei of his presence. He stood still in shock for a moment until Jacob grabbed his arm.

"Ressler, we need to get out of here," Jacob said.

He didn't move. This was the first time he had ever seen Alexei in person. He knew the stories of how evil he was and what he could do if someone stood in his way. And he really didn't want him to see him there. But he couldn't just run. He saw the standoff but once the sound alerted them, Barkov got the upper hand and took the woman by the throat and put the gun to her head. They had followed his new partner Wheeler there last night but there was no way this was her. The woman had a ski mask on and was wearing tactical gear. It was either Wheeler or someone else. Regardless he wasn't running and leaving someone behind.

"And leave her?" He moved to hide behind a box. "No."

"She's already dead. And we will be too." Jacob was trying to drag Ressler away. They were hidden so neither the woman nor Barkov could see them but he knew they were there. Liz chirped in both their ears saying she was just outside with the SUV. "Put your ski mask on. NOW!" Jacob ordered. When they both had them on he called for Liz to do the same and to plow in with the SUV.

When the SUV came crashing in Ressler and Jacob ran up to it. Jacob ran to the back and opened the trunk of it and slammed one of the back seats down then grabbed an assault rifle out of the back. All the while Liz, still in the driver's seat, and Ressler by the passenger side door that was opened had their guns trained on Barkov and the woman. Jacob pushed the assault rifle in Ressler's hands and told him to get in the back and be ready.

"Be ready," he said to Liz. He looked down at Alexei and Ressler knew he was deciding on his next course of action.

Ressler positioned himself in the back with the AR ready for whatever Jacob had planned. He heard a gun go off and looked to see Jacob jump back in the passenger seat. No words were exchanged when he felt the van accelerate quickly towards Barkov and his hostage. They were at the halfway point when Jacob raised his gun out the window and fired a shot that sent the woman to the ground.

"You don't shoot the hostage, Phelps!" Ressler yelled as he saw what happened.

"Shut up," Jacob hissed.

She scrambled out of the way while the car came barreling down. Barkov ignored her for a moment and fired a few rounds at the SUV. They were exchanging fire while Liz pulled a 180 right in front of the boxes the woman was hiding behind. Barkov fired off another shot that hit Jacob in the arm just as Ressler jumped out of the back of the SUV and pulled the woman in to the back in to it slamming the door down with him.

"Got her!" Ressler yelled. He was pulling her up closer to the front so he could assess her injuries.

"If he catches us you signed our death warrant," Jacob growled.

"You're hit?!" Liz asked as she hit the accelerator.

"I'll be fine." Jacob glanced back at Ressler who was hovering over the girl. "You. Why was he taking you? Who are you?"

"Why'd you shoot me you prick?" She arched her back trying to look at him as she struggled with her ski mask.

Ressler looked at her leg thinking of his own wound. It was nowhere near as bad as what he had experienced but still she was injured and bleeding. She finally pulled the mask off and was trying to apply pressure to her wound. Shock took over at the face looking at him.

"Wheeler?" Ressler had pulled his own mask off and was looking at his partner who Jacob saw shared his shocked look.

"Fuck me," she cried out. In pain or realization she was caught doing something very off the books, Ressler wasn't sure.

"It's me," he heard Liz say in to her phone as she sped down back roads. "We may have been compromised. Jacob has a GSW to the arm. And we have another coming in. A woman with a GSW to the thigh." She set the phone on her lap for a moment and hit the steering wheel. Calming herself she picked it back up. "Tell him that now is not the time to discuss the choices I make. Tell him that we are coming in hot and to have some kind of medical assistance waiting. Thank you." Liz threw the phone down and looked in the mirror to Ressler. "How is she doing?"

"I'd be better if that jag off didn't shoot me," she yelled as Ressler applied more pressure.

He pulled off his belt and used it as tourniquet then used it to applies more pressure to her leg and stop the bleeding. She was breathing heavily and now struggling to take her vest off. Ressler was undoing the Velcro and she was trying to pull it off. Together they got it off. When Ressler set it aside he noticed the Celtic Shield Knot on it.

"Look," he called pointing to the symbol.

"Same symbol as the woman who killed Cole," Jacob stated.

"I've been trying to catch Barkov for 3 years. This was closest I've been in a year and you two ruined it."

"I think we saved your life." Jacob spat.

Wheeler didn't respond. She just closed her eyes. Ressler could only keep pressure on her thigh as she squirmed in discomfort. He wanted answers but he wasn't about to interrogate her in a moving vehicle with a bullet wound in her. No, he was sure once they got to wherever Reddington was that he'd have plenty of time to ask his questions.

* * *

 _NOTE: I know there were a few reviewers on the last chapter who said they got a bad vibe from Wheeler. I apologize for the Wheeler-ness of this chapter but you'll see where I'm going with it. Stick with me despite your hatred and misgivings of her haha._


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It took me longer than usual to update. I was struggling with how I wanted this chapter to go. I finally got it. I hope everyone is still enjoying this. This is a long one.

One another note, I was watching some Netflix this morning and saw that season 2 was finally up. I've got some binge watching to do. Refresh for season 3. Woot Woot.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 _ **RED**_

Red sat looking at the young woman lying in the bed that was Lizzie's. To say he was angry when Lizzie called Dembe and briefed him on the situation was an understatement. Mystery girl who wasn't such a mystery anymore was the newest member to the Task Force. Evelyn Wheeler. She had been heavily armed and was not on an FBI sanctioned mission. That much was obvious.

For whatever reason, and one that he would find out, she took it upon herself to go up against Alexei Barkov. She was either overly confident in her abilities or she was a madwoman with a death wish. And whatever her reasoning for getting close to Donald, he'd find out that as well. She was sleeping off the sedative she was given when the medic he had on staff fixed her thigh. The knock on the door took him out of his thoughts. Soon Lizzie entered. She stood beside him, leaning on the wall.

"I want to be here when she wakes up and you talk to her."

Red didn't say anything to Lizzie which was his way of saying she could stay. He saw Evelyn's breathing change and knew she was awake. He had been lost in his thoughts earlier so it was possible she had been awake for a while. She couldn't pretend to be sleeping forever.

"I know you aren't sleeping," Red announced. "You and I are going to a chat." He waited for her to say something but instead she took a deep breath.

"You killed Martin Cole. You tried to kill Alexei Barkov on a non FBI sanctioned mission. So, who do you really work for? Give me a reason not to kill you," Liz said with venom in her voice.

There she goes, Red thought. Letting her emotions get the best of her. He shot her a look to keep her mouth shut. And in return she gave him a look that could kill. Red cocked his head to the side and spoke again. "Please excuse her," he said. "She doesn't take too kindly to people who are a possible threat to her loved ones. Now, is the time to talk Evelyn. Why were you at that warehouse and why were you trying to take on Barkov on your own?"

"I was protecting Agent Ressler's life," she began as she stared up at the ceiling. "Again." Another breath taken before she continued. "I found him long before Cole wanted to." She turned her head to look at Lizzie and Red. "This is beyond anything you thought." She pulled herself up to look at Red. "Masha was your weakness."

Red was up in an instant and at her side. Nothing about that statement sat well with him at all. He pulled her up and put pressure on her wound. He would get answers from her. What he didn't expect was how hard of a punch she packed when Evelyn lashed out and landed one to his side. She was ready to land another before Lizzie pulled her gun.

"Ok, ok," she stopped. "Can you let go? I wasn't threatening her. We are on the same side. I just happen to have a secondary employer."

Red heard a knock on the door and rolled his eyes. Of course he would be disrupted when he wanted to interrogate this girl. He was going to tell whoever it was to go away but instead Donald came barging in the room. Red took in that he had changed in to a clean shirt more than likely one of Dembe's as his was covered in blood. His pants were proof of that.

"Wheeler," Ressler growled as he stopped right next to Liz. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out before you came barging in, Donald. Now, if you don't mind," Red began.

"I do mind actually." Ressler pulled a chair up from the corner. "Go ahead. Ask your questions but I'm not leaving."

Red looked up to Lizzie who just smirked and took a seat on top of the desk in the room. Realizing there was no getting rid of the two of them and perhaps realizing it was only fair that they stay he began to question Evelyn Wheeler. He started with the easy questions. Who was her father? Senator Patrick Wheeler. Mother was deceased. What did she study in college? He wanted to get a baseline for her answers to find a tell if she lied.

"So who is your secondary employer?" Red finally asked. Eve just rolled up her sleeve to show her tattoo. It wasn't the first time he had seen the tattoo. He lied to Lizzie before when he told her he couldn't remember where he had seen it. He knew all too well. "Ah, the Celtic Shield Knot. Does your employer brand his employees?"

"You're not that far off." Eve pulled her sleeve down. "Does he know he had one too? That you had it removed from his arm?"

Red could only wonder how anyone knew Donald had the same tattoo on his arm. And yes, he had it removed. He had no clue why Anna had given him it and all it could do was make him more identifiable as Nikolay. He watched as Donald pulled up his sleeve and ran his hand over a slight discoloration of skin. It had been a new procedure and not as commonly practiced like it was now but Red had the ability to hire the best of the best. And all Donald had was a slight discoloration which he knew the Ressler's would have told him was something he had before he came to them.

"I had one of those?" Donald looked at his arm still.

"It was to protect you. I had no idea why it was given to you or what it meant." Red was thankful when Donald didn't press the issue.

"It's a group called the Sentinels," Evelyn spoke up. "All agents and operatives have one or wear one. So others know. We exist because of the Cabal. Call us the Anti-Cabal."

"How many of you are there?" Liz asked from her spot perched on the desk.

"I don't know. We have cells all over the world. Agents and operatives working all over protecting the gate keepers of society. Those that will rise up against the Cabal. Those that will make what's wrong right again." She looked Donald in the eye. "Then there are those of us who have one mission and one mission only. To keep him alive."

"And why would the Sentinels care about our very Special Agent Ressler." Red was fishing for more information without giving too much.

"No one cares a damn bit about Agent Ressler." She closed her eyes. "But they sure will do whatever it takes to protect Nikolay Barkov." She put her hands on both sides of her body propping her up. "You made one fatal mistake, Mr. Reddington. When you kept Masha close to you, you showed your weakness. It wasn't hard to deduce that she meant something to you. And rumors within my group were that you fled with Masha and Nikolay. So, if you kept Masha close to you then surely you kept Nikolay in your sights. I figured it out not long after the Garrick incursion. I have a source who gave me video files of what happened in the box. If that didn't prove that you cared for him in some way, well then I don't know what does."

Red felt dread in his stomach. Here a young girl, who looked like a child, figured out who Donald really was just by simple deduction. If she did it then did anyone else? He would be getting an up close and personal meeting with her contact in the group. He had to meet these people and see just exactly who they were and if they could be allies. And if they couldn't be allies then they might as well throw in the towel and find some nice cave to live out the rest of their lives in.

"I want you to take me to your source."

"You are crazy." She shook her head.

"No, I'm Raymond Reddington. And what I want I get." He stood up and ushered Liz and Donald out of the room.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

Red had left a day ago to do some research, as he called it, in to Wheeler. None of that was sitting well with him. If Red wanted information from her badly enough he was going to get it. And Ressler was worried what the consequence would be to her. He decided to go speak to her but as he neared her door he heard voices. Jacob. Why did not that surprise him?

"Look, Eve. Here's the deal. When Red gets back he'll have found a way to make you give up your source. I would do it now before something happens that you aren't going to like," Jacob's voice carried out.

"I won't be intimidated by him. I've gone up against Barkov more than once and survived. I can survive the likes of Raymond Redding."

"Don't be so sure," Jacob said softly. "How's the leg?"

Ressler listened to them as Jacob turned the subject off of her divulging her source to just common chit chat. He decided that he would leave them alone for now. There was no way she'd give him any information about her source and she wasn't giving up any more information, saying it wasn't time yet. Whatever that meant. So, he cleared his mind of her. And her group. If only for the briefest of moments.

IIIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

He didn't think he'd be back there so soon. The building reminded him of something out of a horror movie. And that suited him just fine for her. When he rounded the corner to her room he took a deep breath preparing himself. He was working on a hunch. One she would confirm if it was the last thing she did.

"Raymond, back so soon?"

"Hello, Anna." He didn't smile. He sat on the edge of her bed taking in her appearance once more. His eyes moved down to her missing leg. "I found her. I told you I would."

"There is no way." Anna shook her head and there was fear in her eyes.

"Oh, but there is." He took his hat off and pulled a picture out of his coat. Her reaction already told him he was on the right path. "Tell me more about Evelyn Wheeler."

There it was. His confirmation that he was correct about Agent Wheeler. She was the messenger who contacted Donald and gave him the means to kill Allan Lamont. Now, as she looked at the picture he saw something else. Sadness. Loss. Regret. That was interesting. If he didn't know any better he'd think that Anna cared about the girl but why would she care about someone she was using as a weapon.

"You haven't done anything to her, have you?" her words were barely audible.

"I did have my people patch her up after she was stupid enough to go against your eldest son." He ripped the picture from her hands. "Tell me about her, Anna. Everything or I call my people and they put a bullet in her head. And the next picture you get won't be of her pretty face."

And she spoke. He didn't think it would be that easy. She gave up everything she knew about Evelyn Wheeler. Her parents. Her family. The reason she was chosen. Her source. She refused to give up the end game however, claiming that there were so many players involved all so that no one person knew enough to take the whole operation down if compromised. The only person who knew every piece was Nikolay. And that was why he was so important.

"You give me your word you'll keep her safe?" Anna asked as Red began to leave.

"Not for you. I'll keep her safe for Nikolay." As he exited the room a therapist passed him with a prosthetic leg. The one he took from her all those years ago. And the staff here had been on strict orders not to provide her with one. It was a peace offering. She gave him information willingly. It was only fair she got something in return.

After leaving Anna, he jumped on a plane heading for one last person before going back to the rest of the group and share his findings. They landed in Virginia at night and Dembe drove him to a secluded house on the outskirts of Alexandria. He didn't have the energy for this to go south. He needed the information to be given as freely and as quickly as possible. Dembe knocked on the door and it didn't take for the sole occupant of the home to answer.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

He wasn't sure what was going on but Red had called and said everyone needed to be gathered in the den and that he would arrive shortly. Jacob had helped Eve in to the room where she was seated on the couch. Liz was on the computer reading some online newspapers and he was just waiting. Waiting to see what Red dug up. He saw them before anyone else. Red waltzed in first followed by an older man with salt and pepper hair then Dembe.

"Daddy?" Wheeler tried to get up once they came in to view of everyone. Jacob helped to steady her but she fell back down. "He has nothing to do with this. Let him go!"

"Reddington, what are you doing?" Ressler hissed once he realized it was Senator Wheeler.

The Senator was not in any restraints but it was obvious he wanted nothing to do with being there. Red moved towards Liz while Dembe left the room. He couldn't figure out what the Senator had to do with any of this but he supposed that was what they were all there to find out. Red didn't find him a threat as he was able to move freely of his own free will. Which he did. He got down on his knees in front of Wheeler.

"Honey, he knows. It's ok." He put his hands on her face. "You didn't get him, did you?" The Senator asked Wheeler as a tear fell down her face.

"Almost. I almost had him."

"That's fine. It's ok." He stood up and looked to Liz and smiled. "Hello, Masha. It's like looking at your mother." He nodded to Ressler. "And who is this Ken Doll?"

Ken Doll? Well he'd been called a lot of things in his life but Ken Doll was not one of them. Red smirked obviously enjoying the comment but as quickly as the smirk appeared it was gone. It did however appear Red was amused by this whole situation. He wasn't sure what was amusing at all about it. A woman who he worked with for a few weeks was someone who had been tasked at finding him then keeping him safe. She was part of a secret organization and she lied to him.

"Agent Ressler," she said answering her father's question.

"Oh. Wow." His eyes grew wide as he took a better look at him.

Red coughed bringing everyone's attention to him. "As touching as this little reunion is there is a reason we are all gathered here. I have my answers. Now, Senator. I believe it's time we shared it with the rest of the class. Don't you?"

"Damn you, Reddington."

"Now, now Patrick. You made your bed." Red put his hand on Liz's shoulder. "We both have secrets we'd rather not reveal today but now is the time to get them out in the open." He made eye contact with Ressler. "I lied to you. Your mother is alive."

At first he wasn't sure if he heard that correctly but then the words sunk in. He had to take a seat. His mother, the woman who risked her life to make his better, was alive. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Ressler was angry. It was just one more thing Red took it upon himself to hide from him. Keep the anger in. Be calm. Be cool.

"And when were you going to tell me? Because I have feeling you really didn't want to tell me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No. I didn't. Not yet at least. Your mother wasn't the martyr I made her out to be." Red pointed to Wheeler. "She is the reason dear Evelyn is who she is. Why she has tracked you down and protected you. But she made the decision to take her free will from her. Her and the good Senator."

Eve was staring up at her father waiting for more answers. Ressler wanted them too. How was his mother connected to Wheeler's father? There was nothing in Wheeler's file to indicate she had any connection to him or his family. She kept looking between Ressler and her father. The color in her face was gone. And if he wasn't mistaken she was shaking. Without any assistance she stood up and grabbed the picture frame next to her flinging it across the room. Causing everyone to jump. Except Red. No. Red was amused.

"How could you?!" She screamed at her father. "You said she was dead. You told me she died. How could you? She is…you let me…WHY?" Wheeler couldn't seem to make any coherent sentences now as she reached for another item to throw.

Ressler made a move toward Wheeler once she grabbed another object to throw. She was wobbling and he worried she'd fall if she tried to throw the lamp. He wanted answers just like she did but there had to be easier way. He took the lamp out of her hand and as they locked eyes she stumbled back landing on the couch again with Jacob. She was looking at him with new eyes which was concerning him.

"Oh Donald, you take the fun out of everything." Red frowned obviously enjoying the scene before them.

"You make me give the orders. And after I don't remember. He doesn't remember." She was speaking to her father but still staring at Ressler.

Now things were really getting weird. He wanted to know what orders she was talking about. And by the looks she was giving him he knew that what was said in the next few minutes would change him. Change his world.

"They do look so much alike don't they?" Red chuckled. "Right down to the temper." He smiled even more when the Senator glared at him.

Ressler watched the whole exchange with great curiosity. Who did she look like? Liz had moved to his side and took his hand and squeezed it in a show of support. He was growing tired of all the song and dance.

"Red, just say it," Ressler growled.

"Is he?!" Wheeler screamed at her father at the same time.

"So much alike," Red said again. He stepped towards him. "Should I tell them or will you?" He said to the Senator who just sat there stone faced. "No?" When the Senator didn't respond he continued. "When I visited your mother she told me something very interesting. Evelyn is your sister, Donald."

And he felt like he was punched in the gut. One look at Eve and he could see she felt the same way. It was obvious for years she had been tasked with protecting him but never knowing why. They looked at one another then Eve allowed her tears to fall. She bent down, her head between her knees. Ressler let go of Liz's hand and when she attempted to reach for it again he took a few steps back. It wasn't that he didn't want her near him but he was in too much shock right now.

"You sent me to kill him. He's evil I know that," she addressed her father in between a sob then looking up at him she continued. "But you gave me no choice. Kill one brother to save another? Is that how you justified it?"

"Kill Alexei to save Nikolay to keep the balance of the free world from shifting. Honey, you, him and Masha. You are all very important. It's not fair. No one ever said it was." He tried to take her hand only to have her pull away. "The Cabal thinks I'm one of them, honey. I've been working for them to gather intel for the Sentinels." Senator Wheeler looked to Red. "I hope you are happy."

"Very. It was time the truth came out. For both of them. For all of us. Now, should we continue or do you kids need a moment?"

Who gave anyone the right to play God with his life. With her life. Who gave anyone the right play with someone's mind? To distort their realty. To make them kill. To hide truths from them. Well, apparently Reddington, his birthmother and Senator Wheeler. He not only had a brother but now a sister. And he was angry. At the world, his birthmother, Red and the Senator. When Red walked up to him, and without thinking, Ressler hauled off and hit him in the face.

"Don!" Liz yelled as they both watched Red wipe the blood off his lip.

"I deserved it," Red admitted.

"Who gave you the right?" he yelled at Red then stalked up to Senator Wheeler. "And you. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I did what needed to be done for this Country. I took in a baby who otherwise would have been killed by your father or sold off to anyone who could make the right deal. I took her in and loved her like my own. I regret that her childhood was consumed with all things Cabal but it needed to be done. She was the only one Anna trusted. So, when she was old enough I began the work Anna couldn't." Senator Wheeler was riled up. "And don't for a second think that because you know who she really is that you know anything about her or me."

Ressler wished he had punched the Senator and not Red. The man was smug. Eve looked as if she was ready to hit someone as well. He couldn't stop looking at her. To see if they looked alike. And of course, Red being Red had to comment as if knowing what he was thinking.

"It's the nose and eyes, Donald." Red threw out as if he knew what he was thinking. "And that damn scowl you have perfected." He patted Ressler on the back. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Red began to tell about his conversation with Anna. She had gone to the States with him while she was pregnant. She had Eve there without anyone in Russia even knowing she was pregnant. She gave the baby to Senator Wheeler to raise as his own but he had to help her get the child ready for her role in the eventual take down of the Cabal. Once it was safe to do so, she contacted the Senator and told him how Nikolay should be in the States having been brought back by Red. She helped Wheeler, via secret letters and phone calls, to groom Eve in to the assassin and guard that she was. And filled her head with kill orders. But her role was to help Ressler in his. No one person ever knew all.

The Senator explained how he was to give Eve the orders and if she heard certain codes it would lead to her 'activating' him. Activate him to do what, he wasn't sure. No one would speak of that. The Senator didn't go in too much detail on his role saying that he didn't have much more time and he had to get back before anyone grew suspicious.

"What kill orders?" Ressler finally asked. "You said she was giving kill orders." He had backed up against the wall. Fearing what the answer would be to the next question. "Did she activate me to kill someone? Was I given orders to kill someone?" He remember Eve saying that she gave orders and that neither of them remembered.

"Donald, now is not the time for that." Red was no longer amused.

"You wanted them to know the truth. Let's give them the whole truth." Senator Wheeler kept his distance from Ressler and looked him sadly. "I take it you never told him?" He was looking at Red now.

"And what good would that do?" Red hissed. The two men were now only focusing on one another. "And you never told Evelyn. I think we both know why. It isn't fair for either of them to remember what you and Anna forced them to do. You are the one who decides when people live or die then you send your daughter and Donald off to do the dirty work? Does she know? Does she know the names of the people she has killed under your orders? Under Anna's? And how many more are there that Donald was to assassinate besides Allan Lamont. Why Lamont? Why now?"

He felt sick. This time he allowed Liz to be near him. To hold his hand. And Jacob had reached out for Eve's hand. This was all misunderstanding. Or a lie. It was not the truth. It couldn't be.

"There were certain factors in the Lamont case. I couldn't let Hamilton Oil make a deal with the Saudi's. Neither remember that one. There is no way. And Lamont wasn't the first. It's just the first you know about."

"I should kill you. Then go and kill Anna. I at least get my hands dirty. I don't use children to murder my enemies. You are truly despicable." He stole a look at Donald.

"Once we take them down then Donald and Evie won't have to worry about what's in their heads. They won't be killing. It will be fine. Did you tell him about Lamont?"

"Did I tell Donald he murdered a man in cold blood?" Red paused. "No."

He felt his body go limp as he slid down the wall. That's what Wheeler meant by "the orders". She told him to kill people. And he did it. He killed a man and he didn't remember doing it. It was so messed up. His stomach churned and he had to resist the urge to throw up. Eve was pale and Jacob's eyes were wide. Liz though. Liz was a rock. She pulled him close telling him it would be ok.

"I couldn't have. I wouldn't. Liz, I couldn't have killed him." He was trying to steady his breathing.

"It makes sense. Now, thinking of it. It makes sense. I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner," Wheeler said. She turned to Liz. "Your mother. I saw her four years ago. She killed three operatives and I couldn't stop her. There is a whole team dedicated to finding her."

"And only one person dedicated to protecting, Don?" Liz rubbed her hand up his arm.

"It wasn't safe to have more than one person know who is. Dad knew because he has trained me since I was a kid. I knew what my job was since I was a kid. Find Nikolay and protect him. But I'm afraid I've done more harm than good."

"I killed a man. I put a bullet in his head," Ressler managed to say. "We killed a man." Ressler slowly got up and shook his head.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

"You stole her life away from her. Do you even understand what you did?" Liz was addressing the Senator. "And you used her to make Don do horrible things. What kind of monster are you?"

"The kind that has dedicated half of his life to taking the Cabal down. Sacrifices have to be made. Unfortunately innocent people get hurt. I hate what we've done but it was necessary." He looked over to Red then back to Liz. "You don't understand the world we live in. The world Anna saved you from. Be thankful for that. Eve lost her childhood to protect Donald. Another one of our operatives lost a life watching over you. That was another person whose life was dedicated to someone else. He had a family. And he died protecting you."

Liz couldn't speak. She had no clue someone was ever watching over her. If this person was then how did they let Tom in to her life? Who was he and how did he die.

"We pulled him back once Tom entered your life. Sources told us he worked for Reddington so we made the false assumption our operative wasn't needed anymore. We have our suspicions and can't prove it but it's highly likely your ex-husband killed our operative." The Senator shook his head then turned his attention to Jacob. "I can't fault you for it because you had no clue."

"I saw threat and neutralized it," Jacob stated matter of fact.

Liz was done with it. Don needed to time to process everything. She could see his face change color and he was still trying to steady his breathing. It was time she got him away from everyone and to have time alone to process it all. She put her hand on his back and led him out of the room. She heard the Senator say it was time for her to go back with him and continue the work they started. Liz wasn't sure what the outcome of that conversation was and she didn't care.

When they got to their room Don headed for the bathroom where he emptied his stomach. When he was done he rinsed his mouth out and threw himself on the bed. His eyes were wet and one tear rolled down his face. Liz laid down next to, slipped her hand in to his and listen to his breathing even out. Neither spoke a word but the tight grip he had on her hand let her know he was still awake.

"It wasn't your fault. None of this is. You'll get through this. And I'll be here to help you," she broke the silence. He just gave her hand a little extra squeeze.


	13. Chapter 13

I can't thank those of you who took the time to review the last chapter enough. You guys all seriously rock. I mean it. And as always for anyone else reading thank you. I actually have the next 3 chapters typed up but they need to be proofed and I have a new story floating around in my head that is fighting this one for attention. Too much floating around this head of mine. But I promise you that there is something special for all you Keenler lovers in the next chapter...

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this next installment.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

 _ **RESSLER**_

It had been a week since he discovered he had a sister. A week since he last saw her. He wondered where she was and what she was doing. Jacob knew but didn't tell him but only said she needed time but would come back. It had been a week since he made the decision not go back to the FBI and stay with Liz. That was an easy choice after everything he learned. It had also been a week since he discovered he killed a man. He hadn't taken that news very well. It wasn't like he had never taken a life. He had while in Afghanistan but that was different. This was different. And that was why he was in the situation he now found himself in.

He was nervous. He contacted Jacob and said he wanted to see the doctor he knew of. He knew this was a bad idea. And the fact that he lied and left the safe house without Liz was telling him all the more this was wrong. Yet, there he was. Sitting in a chair that reminded him of a dentist's chair. The doctor sat next to him. The IV was hooked up to him making him feel more vulnerable and reminding him of that day he found Liz in the chair with Red prompting memories out of her. Jacob was positioned behind the doctor and Samar was on the other side of Ressler.

"Remember, Doctor. We don't want anything beyond the fire," Samar reminded him.

Ressler sat up and shot her a dirty look. "Yes, we do."

"Not this time." Jacob crossed his arms. "Before the fire. When he met the girl, Masha."

The doctor messed around with the IV and Ressler felt groggy. He was in that in between state. Between sleep and awake. He was listening to the doctor's prompts and trying to fight it but finally succumbing to it.

"Nikolay, are you there?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "Mama brought me to play with Masha. I taught her how to take down a gun today." He made the motions of taking apart a handgun. "Mama and Kat will be back soon. That's when it starts. I fight it. Masha doesn't know any better. She's just a kid. I get confused after. Too many images. Noises."

"What is your mama doing?"

"They said me and Masha will get to the live in the States one day. They are teaching us how to survive. We are special." He smiled proudly. "Mama says I'm a special boy so at home when Papa is gone we play more games. They don't confuse me as much as the ones we play with Masha." A frown suddenly appears on his face.

"What's wrong Nikolay?"

Ressler is struggling with the memory.

 _He is looking out a window. There is a man sitting at a café table. He's seen him before. In different locations but he's been there before. And he knows he's watching them. He knows he needs to tell his mother. So after a week of the man watching he finally tells his mother. Then he shows Masha the man. Her face lights up when she sees him and she tells Nikolay it's her Papa. She's seen pictures of him but now he's here. His heart fills with sadness._

"If I knew it was Masha's Papa I wouldn't have said anything. She's my friend." He began to retreat in to his memories. Once again ignoring the doctor's prompts. Suddenly, a range of emotions ran across his face. Samar noticed the change and grabbed his hand for comfort.

"Liz," he called softly. "Wait for me." He reached his free hand out and pure joy was on his face. "I have her Mr. Ray!"

"Where are you now?" The doctor glanced up at Jacob then back at Ressler. "Who is Liz and Mr. Ray?"

"Masha. Her Papa calls her Lizzie. I just call her Liz now. She's running to the water so I have to catch her. We are decorating our Christmas tree later. I want to go swim with her now." Ressler loosened his grip on Samar's hand and completely relaxed. A smile still graced his face.

"Let's move on Nikolay."

He didn't respond. _He was on the beach building a sandcastle with Liz._

"Nikolay, we have to move on now."

He still didn't respond. _Mr. Ray was holding a strand of Christmas lights as he walked around the tree. When he was done Mr. Ray lifted Liz up to put the Angel on the top of the tree._

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"He's in a memory he doesn't want to leave."

 _"When we move to the States will I see you again?" Nikolay asked hopeful._

" _I'm not sure yet, Nikolay. You won't be with Lizzie and I but perhaps, depending on the situation, we can see you again."_

"Ressler?" Samar ran her hand through his hair. "You have to move on. Keep going. Where are you?"

" _Don't come out. Stay in here. If something happens you run with her. Do you hear me?"_

 _"I promise."_

"No." Ressler shook her head. "Don't go out there. Put it down." He was putting his hands out as if to stop someone. Then he jumped. "Back in the closet. Go!" He yelled. "She's not here! No, don't. He's dead. I shot him and her on accident. I'll go with you."

"Jesus, it's the night of the fire." Jacob was on the doctor in an instant. "Get him out of this now. I said before the fire. Pull him back now."

Ressler was struggling. Sweat was beading on his forehead. Samar was doing her best to calm him but it was of no use. Jacob was yelling at the doctor and Ressler was about to relive the beginning of his hell. He had no clue of the struggle outside of his subconscious. The struggle between Jacob and the doctor, between Samar and his mind. But he was aware of what he was seeing. He was following a man out of the home he grew to love. He heard them say burn it down and he held the tears in thinking that Liz and Mr. Ray were dead. After that he suddenly shut down. Two seconds later his body was wracked with a violent seizure.

"He's seizing, Jacob!" Samar screamed.

"What the hell is happening?" Jacob had his gun to the doctor's head.

"I warned you that the medicine was experimental. Let me push another." The doctor injected something else in to Ressler and soon he calmed down. "Nikolay, listen to my voice. You are safe. Let's go back. You and your mama had lessons alone. What was she teaching you?"

He was breathing heavily. The doctor was still trying to direct him to the lessons with his mother. He could only see a brick wall. He kept being pushed and all he saw was a brick wall. Finally, the doctor switched his technique.

"Ok, what secrets did your mama tell you?"

Jacob turned his head to Samar. She shared a look.

"They are secrets. I can't tell." Ressler finally spoke. His demeanor was different and his voice was different. It was laced with a slight Russian undertone.

"Stop playing games Nikolay and tell me. Your mama wants you to." The doctor was harsh.

"My mama wants me to kill anyone trying to get my secrets." Ressler growled. "I'll rip your heart out."

"Masha wants your secrets. Will you kill her?" Jacob asked.

"No. Never. Masha will help me one day. I'll kill anyone who stands in our way." And a creepy grin spread across his face.

The doctor leaned over and reached his hand to touch his face and Ressler grabbed it before he could even touch him. "I'll break your hand."

"Nikolay," he said softly. "When you open your eyes there will be a man and woman here. They killed Masha. Kill them."

Ressler growled and heard the doctor count back from 5. He opened his eyes and saw a man with a gun drawn on the doctor and a woman with hers on him. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew that something wasn't right. But they took her. And he'd kill anyone to protect her. The doctor smiled as Ressler advanced on Jacob.

"Do it Nikolay," the doctor prompted.

Jacob pulled the trigger, killing the doctor. "Was going to do it anyway." Looking at Ressler he prepared himself. He dropped the magazine and threw it far away then cleared the chamber. He threw the other half of the gun the other direction. "Do what you need to if it comes to it but I'm a big boy," he said to Samar as the first blow came from Ressler.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

Red was furious. At least Samar had the smarts to tell him what tweedle dee and tweedle dum were up to. He wasn't sure what part of 'you can never remember' did Donald not understand? It wasn't to be cruel. And to find a doctor willing to do a memory retrieval of this magnitude would be near impossible and anyone who could would more than likely be on the Cabal payroll or would go to them upon hearing Donald's confession. No, this would not do. Not at all. Thankfully, they weren't that far away. He walked in on Liz and Dembe doing some weird new martial art technique and called them follow him.

"Our Dear Donald has decided that Jacob is better equipped to guide him in his quest to self-discovery. He's going to be in need of rescue I fear. It's not going to go well." He put his hat on as he reached the door. "Liz, do you mind if I murder your ex-husband? He's making a mess of things." He motioned for them to follow him outside.

They loaded themselves in the car with Dembe behind the wheel and Liz upfront with him. When they arrived at the location it was obvious a struggle was going on. They walked in to find Jacob and Donald going at it. Red was never one to watch MMA fighting but he could see the two of them in a cage fight. It was downright savage. Samar kept her gun trained on them.

"You thought you could kill her and get away with it?" Ressler growled as kicked at Jacob's leg.

"I didn't kill her." Jacob hissed. "Your name is Don. Snap out of it man." He got up and threw a punch to his chin.

"What do we have here?" Red asked as he moved to stand by Samar. Liz was next to him being held back by Dembe.

"The doctor messed with him. Brought something…someone out in him. He told Don that we took Masha and to kill us. He went after Jacob first."

"So, you are just enjoying the show?" Red asked he looked through the doctor's supplies. Finding what he wanted, he smiled.

"I'm getting the impression Jacob doesn't want to shoot him. If I have to I will." She pointed to the Doctor. "He took care of him. It was the plan from the beginning. We didn't know he'd do this."

Red shook his head. He motioned to the needle he had and waved Liz to follow him. He was going to use Liz to distract Donald then inject the sedative in to him. If he was lucky he could sedate Donald and after he woke up he should be back to normal. Should be was his hope. Dembe stayed close to Liz as they neared the two men fighting.

"Who do you work for?" Donald hissed as kicked Jacob in the gut. "Who wanted her dead? I will kill you all."

"A little help," Jacob said once he saw Red then received another punch to the face.

"Nikolay?" Liz called out. "It's me. Masha."

Red watched as Donald halted his attack on Jacob and focused on Liz. He titled his head to the side as if analyzing her. Without warning Jacob plowed in to him knocking him to the ground. Dembe jumped in and helped hold him down while Red approached. This was the same Donald he brought out in Afghanistan. This was why he didn't want him messing around with the memory retrieval. He had never seen a mean bone in his body as a child so this version of him was disturbing.

"Masha?" Donald cried out as he was being pinned to the ground.

"It's ok, Nikolay." She kneeled down and put her hand on his forehead before Red injected him with the sedative. He was out in a few seconds. "What the hell was that?"

"That was your betrothed, Nikolay." Jacob coughed as he struggled to get up. "I never would have thought he'd fight like that."

Red shook his head as he waltzed out of the warehouse. Mr. Kaplan would be on her way to clean up this mess. Then when Donald was patched up they'd be having a nice chat. He was tired of all this rogue behind his back shit. It was going to end. He was Raymond Reddington. He gave orders. He didn't sit by while others kept him out of the loop. No, changes were going to be made.

IIIIIIII

 _ **EVE**_

She was done playing the role of the dutiful FBI Agent. After the revelations with Reddington and her father she left quickly while Don stayed behind. She had been back in D.C. for two days when she got the call that her father had an accident. His car drove off the road and in a ravine. She knew it was no accident. He had done it on purpose. He told her once that if anyone got too close to the truth and he could be used against her that he would simply take himself out of the equation. In her grief she assumed that's what he did. She stayed strong for his funeral despite wanting to fall apart.

People mourned the death of their beloved Senator but Eve…well she was coming to terms with the fact that all this time her father worked both sides. Now, even more of her life was uncertain. How much of what he trained her to do was for the Cabal or for the Sentinels. And she wasn't sure what Reddington may have found on the flash drive she sent to him. It had been a week. She had her time. She put in a leave of absence from the Bureau and was ready to join Don if they'd have her.

"Jacob?" she said once he answered the phone. "It's me."

"You can't join them yet. But, you can hide out with me," he said as if knowing what she was going to say. "The place they are at is too small. Plus, we had a set back with your brother."

"Is he ok?"

"He will be." There was a pause before Jacob began. "Meet me at the pick-up location. Then we can post up nearby."

Eve hung up. She was trusting a man she didn't know but she knew he was a liar and killer. He wasn't much different from her. So, she could put a little trust in him. He did save her from Barkov…her brother…so that was something. Soon she'd be back to protecting her other brother. It was still her job after all.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

He was angry at himself and hated the fact that Red was correct. He should never have tried to retrieve his memories on his own. Yes, it was helpful what he learned. Mainly that he was a ticking time bomb. He could have killed Jacob and Samar or they could have been forced to kill him. And the look of fear on Liz's face when he woke up didn't go unnoticed. It only went away once it was clear he was back to being Donald and not Nikolay.

"Hey, boyscout," Jacob said in the doorway. He was bruised and was walking with a slight limp.

"Sorry, about...well everything in that warehouse. Samar told me what you did. Or didn't do I should say."

Jacob came in to the room all the way and sat down across from him. They were in his and Liz's room. She had gone off to make some lunch and he wasn't ready to face everyone yet. This was the first he'd seen Jacob since the warehouse.

"It wasn't you. I know that," Jacob said. "If anything I should apologize to you. I pushed the idea of seeing that doctor for my own selfish reasons."

"You wanted to know what was in my head to protect Liz. I wanted the same thing."

"Well, then I take back my apology." He smirked then chuckled. "If you had asked me before all this if I'd ever see myself having a civil conversation with you or saving your ass I'd say you were crazy."

"And I would never say that I am sorry for kicking yours." Ressler laughed. "Who knew I had that in me? I mean seriously, I'm the one always get the crap kicked out of me."

The two men share a laugh then grew quiet. Ressler didn't like how his relationship with Jacob had changed. It was too easy to want to trust him. He wanted to, considering everything he'd done but experience told him he couldn't.

"Eve called me. I have to leave to go meet her." Jacob stood up. "She's been in DC. Her father killed himself and she's taking leave from the Bureau. We are going to hide out not far from here until Red can find a bigger safe house."

Ressler wanted to ask more about Eve and didn't like that she reached out to Jacob and not him. Her acceptance and trust in him worried Ressler. But, she would be there soon and he could feel better knowing she was safe.

"Red knows?"

"Yeah, I told him. I figured it would be best if she stayed with you guys. I'm not going to but I'll stay nearby." He walked to the door and paused for a moment. "Red did offer me a spot once he gets us relocated but I don't know. It just feels wrong."

He nodded to Ressler then was gone. Ressler leaned his head back to rest. He heard Liz return and felt the bed shift as she crawled in. Opening one eye he took notice of the tray of food she brought in. Two sandwiches, two apples and two bottles of water. He opened the other eye and faced her.

"You did a number on him," Liz said softly.

"Can we not talk about my complete and total fuck up?" he asked quietly. "I'm already going to have to discuss it with Red later."

"Sure, no problem."

They ate their lunch in relative quiet. He was thinking about all that gone down in the past two days and he was sure Liz was as well. When they finished she got up and moved the tray. Returning to their bed she kissed him on the cheek before they both nodded off to sleep. And he dreamt of Liz, the beach and a sandcastle.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

"Was it worth it?" Red tried to keep his voice steady. Donald was sitting across from him looking like he went through the ringer, which he had. Despite being beyond furious he was also oddly proud that Donald beat the snot out of Jacob. It was the only consolation he had in all of this.

"Was what worth it? Trying to get some of my memories back? Or the fact that we now know just how messed up my mind is? Yeah it was worth it, Reddington." Donald crossed his arms.

"And what did you find out about your past? Anything useful?" Red looked pointedly at him.

"Just some memories of me and Liz. And you. Before the fire. I started to remember right before the set the house on fire. I tried to stop her from pulling the trigger but couldn't. And I lied to save you. I told them I killed you. But, I was taken away and the house burned down. I remember thinking you'd both die for sure." He rubbed his neck. "Then something snapped."

You snapped, Red wanted to say. He left the world that little Donald was safe and happy in and entered the world that Anna created for him. The world where he was a killer. Designed to protect Masha or kill anyone who got in his way. Red had tried once before to fix whatever she did but it wasn't enough apparently. He knew he had to do something drastic now.

"Now, let's set up some ground rules here, Donald." Red clicked his tongue on his cheek. "You will not be going on anymore little trips with Jacob, Lizzie, Samar…really anyone unless I'm aware."

"You're kidding right? I'm not a teenager and you are not my father." Donald stood up.

"I'm not but I'm trying to keep you alive for your father. So, you will listen to me. I have survived all this time undetected because I know what I am doing. You guys are amateurs trying to play in the big leagues. You've done well, yes, but the game is only just beginning to heat up." Red could see Donald was about to explode but this was how it was going to be. He couldn't have them running around without him knowing. If he didn't know where they were he couldn't protect them.

Donald stormed to the door. "I don't need your permission to do anything."

"No. But, if you are smart and want to make it through this alive you will at least do me the curtesy of telling me before you run around doing anymore stupid stuff." Red got up and poured himself a glass of brandy. "Now, once Jacob and your sister get here we can go over what I found on the flash drive she gave me."

Donald didn't say a word as he left Red alone. His speech probably fell on deaf ears but he had to try. Keeping this gang together and alive was going to prove difficult.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and the new favorites/followers. I hope everyone enjoys this one :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 14

 _ **RESSLER**_

"I'm worried," he admitted while holding Liz in bed. "I'm worried what Red found on that flash drive."

"I am too," Liz said softly. "But, we've made it this far right? We have a lot going for us. We have people on our side." She began to kiss his chest.

"Oh, yeah. You mean like Jacob?" He took a deep breath. "You wouldn't run off with him would you?"

Ressler felt her lips leave his chest and move up to his next. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. He couldn't believe he asked her that but with the passports Jacob had made for the two of them the thought crossed his mind. And she had gone back to him just before she ran. Was it possible she still had feelings for him?

"That's a stupid question, Don."

"Not so stupid if you ask him." He reached up and touched her cheek. "When we arrested Strand I found passports and credit cards. He was ready with new identities for the two of you. He pretty much told me that he would take you if he felt that was best for you. If I couldn't keep you safe."

"I would never go with him. You are stuck with me. I loved Tom but Tom is dead. I don't know Jacob. I don't love Jacob. I love you." She snuggled in to him. "Please don't ever question that."

"I love you, too."

He closed his eyes. Sure, she wouldn't go willingly but if a time ever came that Jacob truly was the best person to keep her safe would he be willing to let her go. To let Jacob take her away for her own safety or would he be too stubborn. He prayed he'd do what was best for Liz and not what was best for him. And what was best for him right now was to keep her close. He was relieved when Red told him he couldn't go back to his old life. Being with her everyday was worth it all.

"Tell me about your parents," Liz said softly. "I want to know everything about you."

"I'm not an exciting person." He hissed when Liz pinched him. "Fine. My dad was in Navy Intelligence then he retired and joined the Maryland State Police. Growing up I looked up to him. I still do. And my mom. Oh, she's a Saint. I don't know how many times I tested her patience." He closed his eyes. "She and I would make oatmeal chocolate chip cookies together. It could be 2 am just after I woke from a bad dream and we would bake them. Something about the smell." He could smell them as he spoke and smiled. "She will love you."

"I hope I get to meet them some day."

"You will." He knew they'd love her. She made him happy and that was all they ever wanted.

"So, what did little Donnie Ressler like to do growing up?"

"Hang out with my dad. He taught me how to shoot…," he trailed off. He already knew how apparently but his memories only told him that Steven Ressler was the one who taught him. "He taught me how to shoot when I was 11. He said that if I was living in a home with guns then I needed to learn to respect the power they held. I miss that. Me and my dad."

Talking about his family made him feel a sense of sadness. They knew the truth about him. They knew the danger and yet they still took him in. They loved him. And he prayed he would get to see them soon. He needed to tell them just how much they meant to him. He would make sure he went to see them soon. Even if Reddington didn't approve. He was going to go.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

He looked around at his little gang of misfits. Jacob and Eve sat in the love seat farthest away from him. Lizzie and Donald along with Samar filled the couch. Dembe stood by the door with his arms crossed. And Red, well Red sat in a plush leather chair facing them all. Legs crossed and arms resting on the armrests.

"Eve, what all do you know about your father's involvement?" Red started off with. He managed to get a good deal out of the Senator before his untimely and suspicious death and then the flash drive Eve gave him was useful but there were still holes to be filled.

"I had no idea he was working both sides. For as long as I can remember he was always working with the Sentinels. He had a woman come to the house when I was 16 and gave me this tattoo. He had a matching one." She smiled sadly then set her face back to normal. "He messed with my mind though. I know that much. He said they were exercises to make me stronger. To protect me. He was filling my head with codes. And when he saw fit he would use me to deliver the codes to him. Or he'd use them to get me to assassinate someone." She nodded to Donald. "I don't remember that. Lamont. Calling you. Leaving you the gun."

"I don't remember killing him," Donald said.

Red had learned a lot from that flash drive. Senator Wheeler kept detailed records of his conversations with Anna. About what he knew the Cabal was up to. But very little about the Sentinels. There was also details about how he implemented the behavior modification on Eve. He felt sorry for the girl. Her youth was stolen from her.

"You both know Lamont wasn't the only. I found a list detailing the men already killed. You don't need the details. I believe with your father out of the picture it's unlikely anyone other than Anna could 'activate' either of you again." He cocked his head to the side. "I must apologize Eve. I had no knowledge of your existence. If I had, perhaps I could have taken you to be with the Ressler's. To be with your brother." God, he felt guilty for this girl. A girl he wanted to kill a week ago.

"Then you wouldn't have me as an ally in any of this. I can get you in to places." She motioned to her arm. "This helps you."

"What do you know about Senator Andrew Carnahan from Pennsylvania?" he asked the group.

"He's running for President," Ressler spoke up. "He's a bit of an underdog right now and no one is paying him much attention as the campaigning is just beginning. I like him though."

"Yes. He's actually one of the few uncorrupted politicians out there." Red clicked his tongue. "He is being protected by the Sentinels. They have been working to get one of their own in to the White House for years. And they are hoping this will be the time. Carnahan is everything they want in a candidate. A combat veteran who spent years prosecuting criminals as a U.S. District Attorney. He is a pit bull when it comes to holding people accountable for their actions. If I voted, he'd have mine."

"If Carnahan wins and has the backing of a group like the Sentinels that would be a massive blow to the Cabal. They wouldn't be able to buy him," Samar spoke up.

"Exactly. So, we need to find out as much dirt on his competition to make sure he gets the vote. We need him to win."

Red took a deep breath. It was imperative that Carnahan won this election. If someone who wasn't as moral and ethical as Carnahan won they'd be devoured by the Cabal. Patrick Wheeler had it detailed how there were operatives watching Carnahan's every move to insure his safety while hiding in the shadows. He was very detailed about a lot of things. Especially the list of men Eve and Donald have killed. Right down to the where, when and method. That was something they never needed to know and surprisingly they didn't ask about.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

She was a ball of nerves as she waited for Don who had gone for a run. He had tried to go alone but Eve insisted she go with him. He agreed but not before mumbling that he was grown man who could take care of himself. Liz had a feeling Eve just wanted time with her newfound brother. She was trying to embrace their relationship but Don had been keeping her at arm's length. She wanted to discuss that with him but that was a conversation for another day.

Liz stared at the bag Samar brought her. The bag she left in the bathroom because she needed him there when she opened it. Telling him of her suspicions scared her. Now was definitely not the time to be in this situation. She was staring at the bathroom when the door to their room flew open and Don dropped down on the bed then began to take his sneakers off.

"Can you please explain to her that I am grown man? That I don't need a body guard? I wouldn't mind if she wanted to tag along for any other reason than 'protect' me." He tossed his sneakers to the side and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Perhaps she doesn't tag along to 'protect' you. Maybe she tags along because she wants to get to know her brother?" She smiled as he took her words in. Shaking his head was his response. Liz plopped down next to him and reached for his hand. Here goes nothing. Just do it, she said to herself. "I'm late, Don."

"For what?" He looked at her in curiosity.

"I think I'm pregnant," Liz whispered.

His eyes grew wide in realization of what she was saying. Liz wished she knew what he was thinking but it was like a thousand emotions ran across his face. Finally he reached for her hand.

"Ok." He nodded. "It's not an ideal time for this. But ok."

"What does ok mean?"

"I'm still trying to process." He stood up for a minute. "Are you sure?

She nodded no then retrieved the test from the bathroom, handing him the unopened box. Don took a deep breath as he opened it and handed her the test.

"Let's find out." He pulled her in to a hug. "And whatever it says, we are in this together."

Relief washed over her. It wasn't as if she thought he'd turn away but they hadn't been together for long in this way and were on the urn. This wasn't really how she planned it to go. He let go of her and she reluctantly headed to the bathroom. Liz washed up, refusing to look at the stick. Neither spoke while they waited the allotted time.

"Go look. I can't," Liz said when the time was up.

Don slowly got up. He stood in the bathroom staring at the test on the bathroom sink. Liz couldn't tell the results from his posture yet. He was just staring at the test stick. Finally, he picked up the box as if to confirm. Still too nervous to look herself she waited for him. Finally, he walked back to her holding the test. She took a breath.

"What does it say?"

"We are going to be parents," he answered softly as he pulled her in to his strong arms.

She was pregnant. A life was growing inside of her. It was something that she didn't ever want with Tom. Sure, she wanted a family but she didn't want to carry a child. Now, the idea of creating another life was both exciting and terrifying. She loved Don and had numerous time imagined a future with him. A family someday. That someday was coming a lot sooner than she expected.

"Liz?" Don's voice broke her from his thoughts. "I'm not going to lie. I'm scared. Insanely happy but also scared."

She pulled back and searched his eyes. She saw the soft, caring Don looking at her. Then he took a few steps away from her. Like a caged animal. "I'm scared too."

"I'm not safe to be around. I could snap. You've seen it."

"To protect me. You would never hurt me. If anything the safest place is with you." Liz saw her words sink in. "Are you really happy?"

"Yes." He smiled. "There is nothing I'd love more than a family, with you. Now, agreeably this is not the best time but it is happening and I'm happy."

"I need to see a doctor. Which means we have to tell Red."

And the color drained from his face. Liz wasn't really looking forward to telling Red either. Would he be happy or angry? Would they get a lecture? All she knew was she felt like kid being sent to the principal's office. She just wanted to get it over with it like pulling a band aid off. So, she took Don's hand and together they went to face Red.

IIIIIIII

 **RESSLER**

Why didn't she buy one that had a smiley face or sad face? What did the pink lines mean? His heart was pounding as he checked the box. Liz was asking him a million questions but he couldn't speak just yet. A million different thoughts swirled through his head in those brief seconds. Terror, joy, uncertainty. Mostly though he was happy.

His life had been turned upside down and on the brink of destruction. Liz was the light in all the darkness he felt was consuming him. In the beginning he thought this was all about clearing her name. And it still was but now it was also about their very survival. More people kept getting pulled in their world and put at risk. But, the one thing that kept him going was the hope that he and Liz would get their happy ending.

He voiced his fears to her and he knew that any given time he could be used. A code. A suggestion. That fear alone, the fear he could kill and not remember was what drove him to retrieve his memories. Now, there was going to be another life counting on him.

Ressler found himself holding Liz's hand as they walked out to talk to Red. He needed to know so he could set up a doctor for Liz. Any fears she may managed to crush new ones came back as they headed to Red. He was in the study where Ressler had last seen him. He was nursing a drink while staring in to space. Please don't kill me, Ressler thought to himself. He held Liz's hand tighter then cleared his throat.

"Red, can we talk?" Liz asked once he took notice of their presence.

"Of course, Lizzie." He smiled as he set down his drink.

"We…ah…we just found out that I…I mean…I'm probably," Liz rambled causing Red's brow to furrow.

"She's pregnant," Ressler said getting to the point. "We are going to have a baby." Now please don't kill me, he said to himself.

Red simply looked at them, face unchanged. Then he closed his eyes. When he opened them he wore a smile. Was he happy? He stood up and pulled Liz in to his arms.

"Congratulations are in order," he said as he pulled away. "I'll line up a doctor for you, Lizzie."

"We didn't plan for this. I know it complicates an already complicated situation but we are happy," Liz admitted.

Red reached for her hand. "Well of course you should be happy. You're going to be a mother. We will make it work." He turned to Ressler. "I think this is going to drive my point from a few days ago home more now?"

"Yes." There was too much at stake to go halfcocked. "We need to end them. And now."

IIIIIIII

 _ **JACOB**_

He couldn't explain the emotions going through him as he sat across from Liz and Don. Eve was seated next to him and Samar at the end of the table. They gathered the three of them under the premise of having lunch together. Which was odd in it of itself. But the words that came out of Liz's mouth took his breath away.

"We just thought you three needed to know something," Liz said. "I'm pregnant."

Eve and Samar were smiling and congratulating them. How was this a happy occasion? Liz didn't want to have a biological child in the past and all his attempts at getting her to adopt were crushed by her. Sure, a child would have kept them closer while he was her husband but he had to admit deep down he truly wanted a family. With her. And now she was going to have that with her little Boyscout. He tried to quell his anger. He had accepted them being together. But, this. This he couldn't be happy about.

"How do you plan on having a baby while on the run? Did you think about that? How are you going to a raise a child while running from the Cabal? With him?" Jacob spat out. He felt their eyes on him. Their anger radiating out of them. "How are you happy about this?"

"I don't care if you are happy about this," Ressler snapped. "This is our life. Our child. Let us figure it out. And we don't expect you to be happy or ok with this but it is happening and you can either be on board or you can leave."

"Jacob," Eve said softly reaching for his hand.

"You know what? You're right. I don't have to be happy with this but I will stick around if only to make sure you don't get Liz and her baby killed."

Jacob pushed his chair back and walked quickly out of the room. Eve was on his heels. He didn't want company so he brushed her off. He found himself in his room thinking about Liz carrying Don's baby and not his. A lot had changed and she moved on. It hurt though. He wasn't good enough to have a child with but Don was. And damn. It hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much as always to you wonderful readers and reviewers. It really does mean a lot to me.

WARNING: This chapter is a little dark with mention of blood and death. Not a graphic scene but I didn't give a warning in one chapter that had a torture scene and I felt bad for anyone who may not like that. So, I wanted to warn you (I promise it is not about Ressler as a kid).

* * *

CHAPTER 15

 _ **RED**_

Red watched as the people rushed by. No one was paying attention to the others around them. Just in a hurry to make their train. He sat on a bench reading a newspaper while Dembe observed not far. He knew this meeting was only going to bring bad news. Bad news he never had much trouble dealing with as long as it didn't personally affect him. Knowing who he was meeting…well he was going to hate what he was about to hear.

"I hate when trains are late," came a familiar voice.

Red looked for a moment then focused back on his paper. "Yes, it's always unpleasant." He frowned then turned a page. "Why are we here, Steven?"

"Our house is being watched and I'm being followed when I leave." Steven Ressler took a deep breath. "June is getting strange hang up calls when at the house."

Red tensed. Steven always knew the risks along with. They understood one day someone could come and find him. They understood and they were willing to die to protect to him. It didn't mean Red wouldn't give them a fighting chance.

"We'll get you someone safe. June would look just lovely in a bikini sipping on a Pina Colada on my private island."

"No. We run and they know for sure he's who they want. When we opened our home and hearts to him we made a vow. To protect him. I'll die before I let those bastards lay another hand on my son. You got that Raymond?"

Red turned his head and looked at his old friend. His face was red in anger. Steven loved fiercely. He was as loyal as they came and would take whatever came his way. Red would never convince him or June to run. They would go down swinging. He would have to find someone to watch the house.

"If you won't let me send you and June Bug away to my wonderful, safe island, what can I do?"

"Give Donnie this if something happens? When it's all over." He set the newspaper that was sitting in his lap down then stood up. "When everyone is safe, when my son and your daughter are safe, find a man name James Devoroe. Tell him Stevie sent you. Tell him Delta Bravo. But not until this is all over. Promise me."

"I promise." Red nodded.

"Don't bullshit me. You don't wait it could mean life or death. Promise me."

Red could see how serious he was so no matter how curious he would wait. It wasn't like him to wait but he would. He trusted Steven. He smiled sadly as his friend left then set his own paper on top of the one he left behind. Waiting ten minutes he slowly got up and walked to his car. In the backseat he sighed while opening the envelope. The reality hit him that this was the last time he'd ever see Steven Ressler face to face.

"Raymond?" Dember looked at him from the rearview mirror.

"I just said goodbye to a dear friend and I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help him," Red said sadly.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

He pulled the car up the drive and smiled seeing the lights on. Ressler didn't call ahead because he wanted to surprise his mom. After the last time he saw his parents he had been less than a good son. This time he brought Liz. He held her hand and smiled. He was going to tell his parents in person about the baby and about Eve who sat in the backseat. He knew they'd be happy and treat her like family.

Samar, the ever paranoid, sat in a van down the road with Jacob. She was worried that someone would follow them or be watching his parents since he suddenly left the FBI. They had no comms but they had a cellphone and Samar and Jacob.

Ressler knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again. When on the third knock and still no response fear struck him. He saw Eve with her phone out fingers sliding across the screen. She then pulled a gun from under her shirt. Of course she would have a gun on her at all times. He left his in the car and didn't want to waste time by going back for it. Eve took the lead after he unlocked the door.

The copper smell hit him first. There was no denying that smell. He told Liz to stay outside. Instinctively, he knew there was no longer a threat lurking in the woods but he wanted her away from whatever lay beyond the creamed colored doors of his childhood home. But, Liz being Liz ignored him and followed behind him.

They entered the front hall where he saw a bloody hand print on the floor. The size indicated to him it was female, his mother's. There was blood on the ground with a trail leading to his father's study. Eve was still taking the lead which killed him so he tried to move past her but as soon as she entered the study she blocked his way.

"Oh, hell," she whispered under her breath as she put her gun away.

There in his father's study, the room Ressler would come to do his homework and get advice, a safe place, was now a place of unimaginable heartbreak for him. He stumbled but caught himself on the door frame. It was obvious from the state of the room his father had put up a fight. The room was destroyed and his gun lay not far from him. Oh, dear God…he wanted to turn his head from his father. His father who was tied to his chair. Unmoving. His mother. Her short brown hair. Her back to him and facing her husband. Tied to a chair.

He started to move towards to his parents when he felt Eve's hands on him pushing him back. She had just come back from checking on his mother and there was blood on her hands that had now transferred on to his arms.

"No, you don't want to," she said firmly. "Don't."

"Get off me," he hissed as pushed past her.

He moved slowly to his mother and when he was in front of her he fell to his knees before her. Ressler was assessing her injuries to see what hell she had gone through. Obvious signs of torture on her body. The gun shot to her stomach that she probably received at the front door. The finally blow that ended her agony was the slash on her neck. His knees felt wet and he knew he had to be in a pool of her blood. He took his eyes off his mother for a moment and looked to his father who had signs of a struggle and a bullet to the head.

Liz was hanging back with Eve, both giving him time to process. He heard two more voices enter the room. Knowing who it was he ignored Samar and Jacob. All he knew was his beautiful, kind, full of life mother was gone. He pulled out the knife he carried on him and cut her bindings. He lowered her to the ground and on to his lap and held her.

"I'm so sorry, mama," he cried as he rocked. The pain was deeper than when he held Audrey. Audrey was quick. She didn't suffer. His mother suffered immensely. ""I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over as he cried. His cheek to hers not caring that he was covered in her blood.

"Don, we should go. In case whoever did this comes back," Liz said softly.

He ignored her.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

He wasn't prone to headaches but between reviewing the information his reporters were digging up, his own research, the discovery of this new anti-cabal group, and trying to reign in what he dubbed the Scooby Gang, it was wearing on him. He had just finished a meeting with one of his reporters and was disappointed in the information when he got a call.

"She triggered the emergency alarm. Keep Donald safe," Steven's voice, fear evident, came through.

He gave Steven this number to use in dire emergency. He had installed an alarm in a few rooms in their home that if activated would alert the other via an alert on their phone. Red knew it was the last contact he'd have with Steven. They had come for the Ressler's.

He was thankful he wasn't far from their home. About an hour and half drive. It may not be over by then depending on what was planned for them. Maybe he could save his old friend after all. If Steven called him and his man watching the house hadn't alerted him of danger his man was down. Red was their only chance. They were a half hour away when Samar called.

"We are at the Ressler family home," she said solemnly.

"Donnie, man," he heard Jacob in the background. "Come on, let's get some air."

"We are a half hour away." He closed his eyes. He was too late. "Have Jacob get Lizzie out of there and to the safe house. Is Eve there?"

"Yes."

"She stays." He may need her. Red disconnected the call.

By the time he arrived Donald still wouldn't let June go. Red bit his cheek trying to hold his own emotions in check. Donald didn't know, and maybe one day he'd tell him, but June and Steven meant the world to him. Their deaths would be avenged. He nodded to Samar and Eve. Taking off his fedora and jacket he knelt down next to Donald.

"You need to let her go," he said softly as he patted his back. "She wouldn't want you like this. To remember her like this."

Donald looked up at him and he was taken aback. He saw that scared lost little boy he had comforted all those years ago. "It's my fault."

"No. It's not." Red gently lifted June's head off his lap. "It's not." He motioned for Samar. "I need you to go with Samar."

Samar reached her hand out and Donald finally got up. His eyes glazed over and Red knew he was retreating in to himself. If needed he'd deal with it later. Eve tried to follow until Dembe stopped her. She tried to move around him but he still kept her back.

"I need your help so you stay. You are of better use here anyway." Red looked down at June one last time.

"Thanks," she huffed.

"Take pictures. Document everything. Then you and Dembe make sure this house goes up in flames. No bodies can show trauma and it has to be accidental. I have faith."

Red left the room to find a bag. There were some items he wanted to save for Donald. He grabbed a few pictures off the wall. Then he headed upstairs where he took a few items out his old room then did the same in Steven and June's room. Finally, he headed back to the study to find Dembe retrieving a bullet from Steven. He hated that bit of business. Eve stood in front of him with three rings in her hand.

"If it were me, I'd want them," she said softly as she headed to the kitchen.

Red nodded as he placed them in his pocket before turning to Dembe. "Are we ready?"

"Miss Wheeler was very helpful. It should do the trick." He took the towel Eve offered and cleaned his hands off as she came back from the kitchen.

"He will be furious." Eve had her arms crossed.

"He will be safe. An investigation puts Donald and all of us at risk." With that Red led the two of them out of the house. As they drove down the driveway the house blew up.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

She watched as Jacob paced. He looked just as terrified as she felt. It was a message. Don's parents were the first. It either meant they were getting close to the Cabal so they wanted to hit Don were it hurt or they knew he was Nikolay. She feared it was the latter. She couldn't take the pacing so she threw a pillow at him.

"They know Liz." He stopped moving and looked at her. "You have to get away from him. I tried to be ok with this but I can't anymore. When I thought you were safe…but you aren't." Jacob dropped to his knees in front of her. "Come with me now. Before they come back."

"No." Liz stood up and tried to put distance between them.

"Do you want to end up like his parents? Like his other parents? I can show you what happened to them." He got up and reached out for her stomach. "And your baby, Liz. Think about your baby. Ressler. Red. They will get you killed."

Liz was furious. How dare he try to tell her who could keep her safe? Don would die for her and their baby. Jacob was only recently earning her trust again and now he wanted to take her away from the man she loved. From a man he had helped on more than one occasion.

"I thought you liked him."

"Not enough to die for him or to let you die for him. Keep your friends close, enemies closer." Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's bullshit."

"It's love hate ok?" Jacob grabbed her hand and she knew he was going to try to convince her again when the door opened.

Samar came in with a shell shocked Don covered in blood. She nodded for Jacob who followed begrudgingly, leaving Liz alone with Don. Liz took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. His eyes were dead. The first thing she wanted to do was get the blood off him.

She turned on the hot shower then took off his shirt. He didn't help her. She noticed the blood seeped through and was on his chest. Next she pulled off his pants, leaving his boxers on. This wasn't about anything more than removing as much memory of this night as possible. She managed to get his shoes and socks off then kicked her own off. After stripping down to her bra and underwear she pulled him in to the shower with her.

His eyes looked past her as she washed the blood away. When it was all washed off she pulled him out and wrapped a towel around him. They had go bags in the car that Liz thought to bring in. She was surprised he was with it enough to change in to his dry clothes. He sat on the bed as she changed then when she sat behind him he finally laid down.

Liz placed a kiss on his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt his body shudder then a sob. He reached for her hand and cried. His back to her and no words spoken. She wasn't sure how long he cried for but eventually he fell asleep. She stayed awake a while longer making sure he was fine before closing her own eyes.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

"You blew up my parents' home?" Ressler screamed.

It had been three days since that night and no one had told him. Three days since he lost two of the most important people in his life. They took him in and gave him a home. A name. A life. They loved him so much and he loved them. Ressler hated himself for taking them for granted the past couple of years because he thought they were invincible. Even being in the line of work he was in he always thought they'd be around. And to lose them in the way he did was unspeakable.

He knew he lost it when he saw his mother but no one spoke of it and for that he was thankful. Liz had been patient with him the morning after. He locked himself in the only bedroom in the small cabin they were using as safe house. Everyone else, Jacob, Samar, Eve, Red and Dembe were delegated to the main room and kitchen. He allowed Liz and only Liz around him but he refused to speak. The next morning he showered and came out of the room expecting to see pity in everyone's eyes but it wasn't there.

"I told him you'd be angry," Eve offered in her own defense.

"I'm not discussing it." Red threw Liz's bag in the trunk of one car. "She," he pointed to Eve, "will be escorting you to your next location. I'll be taking Miss Navabi. I need Agent Mojtabai's services. Seems more of the old Task Force will be defecting. Harold may be joining shortly."

Ressler was still furious. It was bad enough he was still grieving but now he was worried for his friend's safety. To top it off Jacob ran off so that made him suspicious. He was slowly beginning to find some sort of balance with Jacob and was trusting him but now with him running off and not saying why after something like what happened to his parents did not bode well with Ressler. Eve had stated she was going after Jacob once they were settled because she couldn't trust where his loyalties where but he feared it was more out of sheer infatuation than her fear he would betray them. Eve had told him once that they had a lot in common, her and Jacob. And that was what worried the hell out of him.

Liz said her goodbyes to Red and Samar and joined Eve at their car leaving Ressler with Red and Samar.

"Keep Lizzie and the baby safe. Since your sister is hell bent on going after Jacob I'm sending Dembe to you until we all meet up." Red patted Ressler on the back.

"See you soon." Samar wrapped her arms around him. "Aram will be with us by then. The gang with be together."

Ressler smiled at that. He truly missed his friends. It would be good to have his friends along with Liz. Maybe in the midst of the chaos that was their lives right now they could have some kind of normalcy. Even if it was just in the comfort that they had each other. He watched Red and Samar drive off before heading towards Liz and Eve.

"They would have loved the two of you," Ressler spoke up not long in to their drive. His eyes stayed on the road ahead. "My mom would have just adored you Liz. And she would have treated you like her own daughter, Eve." He closed his eyes. "They would have loved you."

"Whoever did this will pay," Liz said from the backseat.

"I know who did this." Ressler glanced to Eve. "You know who did this."

"Alexei," Eve said softly. "It's Alexei."

Sure, there was the chance it was someone else who did this but deep down in his bones he knew. His psychotic, murderous, big brother did this. Ressler hated the fact that he shared DNA with someone so vile. He was thankful he had Eve to go through this with though. She was the only other person who could know what he was feeling in regards to Alexei. Liz was sympathetic and the fact that her mother was a murderer gave her more insight than most but it just wasn't the same.

"I'll find him, Don. I promise you. I've done it before and I can do it again," Eve promised.

He felt Liz put her hand on his shoulder. Placing his hand on top of hers he stared out the window again. The people who made him the man he was today were gone. And it was all his fault. No one would change his mind. But there person who took them from him. Well, he would pay. They all would pay.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to the new follows/favorites. I love you all. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

 _And can I just say…what a premiere…the Keenler…oh the Keenler! My mind is spinning on all that could be and all the fanfiction gold that should be on the horizon (I'm talking about all you other writers…I need some new stuff to read from you talented people!)._

* * *

CHAPTER 16

 _ **JACOB**_

Jacob stared out the window watching the people on the street below. He never felt safe on the run but now he really felt unsafe. He ran from Liz when it got to be too much. When he realized he cared too much and not just about Liz. He loved her. That much was certain. It was a complicated love one he felt was changing and evolving day by day. He wanted to keep her safe and keep her unborn child safe. And even though he knew she didn't love him anymore and had moved on with someone else he would still die to protect her and her child. It wasn't just Liz he discovered he cared about. Emotions, real, raw emotions were not common to Jacob. He spent most of his life being someone else so he never really did know when what he was feeling was his true feelings or the part he was playing. And unfortunately he realized he began to care about that jerk Ressler. If something happened to him Liz would be devastated. And Samar and Eve.

No one would ever believe he had any ounce of feeling for someone other than himself but he did. Yeah, he was a killer. But he killed out of necessity and self-preservation. Not joy.

And Eve. They were alike in a lot of ways. But she was either sloppy or wanted to be seen. Down below on the street there she was. Strawberry blonde hair poking out of a baseball hat but not enough to disguise her identity. He made sure he had his gun on him and headed outside to greet her.

"Why'd you look for me?" Jacob put the gun to her back.

"You're a target now too. Thought you'd like some backup." She spun around and grabbed the gun and jammed it so he couldn't fire but somehow Jacob knew she knew he wouldn't anyway. "But, I'm not Liz so I'll just leave you to it."

Jacob couldn't be sure but he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. She left her brother, the only family she had, to come find him. And he could only imagine how angry that made him. A small smirk graced his face thinking of an angry Boyscout while he took Eve by the arm navigating through the crowd and up to his hide out.

"I wasn't being sloppy either by the way. I knew you were watching me. I wanted to see if you cared enough to come down." Eve sat down on an upside empty bucket. "Look, this is a much for me as you. I need someone to make sure I'm not used against them. My mother knows how to manipulate me. My father knew and I'm afraid there might be others."

Jacob understood that fear. It was a fear Ressler expressed but they discovered Eve was the trigger with her code words and anything that was brought up subconsciously. He supposed sticking with her wouldn't be the worst thing ever. There were some Cabal members they could take down that could benefit them monetarily and in the long run help the bigger picture. Yes, Eve could be beneficial.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

"So, it looks like the gang's all here," he said as he clapped his hands and smiled.

Red had gathered everyone together in a large estate that was being restored but only half had been completed. He managed to get his hands on it years ago and never used it but now it was proving to be a rather convenient location for his new team.

In the large sitting room scattered about were the members of the task force. All now defectors and mostly wanted by the FBI. Aram sat at a large stately desk surrounded by all the newest in technology. Samar stood over him reviewing what he had on his screen. There was a big screen TV on the wall behind him but to the right. Cooper was seated in a leather chair, papers on his lap while Lizzie and Donald shared the couch with Lizzie's feet on Donald's lap. He ignored the fact that Dembe just delivered Liz a homemade milkshake and even more ignored the smirk Donald sent his way. Liz was four months pregnant and refused to listen to Red's advice about cutting out the junk food. Particularly the ice cream. He swore she did it just to annoy him.

"Any word from your sister? Or is she too busy with Jacob to call?" That would fix him, Red thought.

"Eve hasn't reached out, no." Donald looked away to focus back on his laptop that was resting on the arm of the couch.

"A few higher ranking officers of some major financial institutions have been running in to misfortune lately," Samar spoke up. "Killian Feehily at Emerald Trading. Heart attack last week but not before transferring two million to an untraceable account." Samar pulled up an image of Feehily. "David Jameson. Piccadilly Stock & Trade. Car accident. Net worth 10 million. Account was drained of 5."

Red watched as 4 more faces appeared on the screen. Six men. 20 million dollars total. These men were members of the Cabal. All killed in ways that appeared to be accidental but if money was gone there was no way anyone wouldn't find that suspicious.

"Investigations?" he asked.

"No leads."

"The money was all transferred to one bank. With each transfer there have been withdrawals. Weekly. Large sums." Aram pulled up a financial statement.

"Bank of Niagara," Cooper read aloud. "Account holder, Casey Beaton."

Red heard Lizzie curse under her breath and watched her wiggle her way off the couch to move to the screen. She was reviewing the statement then pointed to the withdrawals.

"It's the same amount every week," she said. "They are splitting the money. Taking turns. Alternating days of withdrawals."

"Jacob," Red said understanding what Lizzie was getting to. "And your sister." He pointed to Ressler.

Ressler stood up and turned to Liz. "How do you know it's them?"

"I gave him back his passports. Casey Beaton was an alias." Lizzie rubbed her eyes. "Do you know where the money is going after that? Any other accounts under Casey Beaton?"

Red knew Jacob was a traitor. Sure taking out 6 Cabal members helped them but stealing money and for what purpose. He was keeping them all in the dark and that was unacceptable at this point. He had a grandchild on the way. There was far more at stake now than before.

"I don't believe they are a threat. Eve wouldn't hurt Don. Maybe do her own thing but not hurt Don. Who cares if they are amassing a fortune," Lizzie tried to reason with him.

He didn't care that they were taking money it was the fact that he had no idea why. The two of them out on their own was not comforting to him.

IIIIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

He felt strange enjoying himself. With everything going on right now fun didn't seem right. But, he was sitting outside under the stars with his friends. They had just finished dinner and were all eating a cake that Samar had made. They had three new additions to their group. It was no longer himself, Aram, Samar and Cooper. No, now Liz was with them along with Red and Dembe.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" Samar asked Liz.

"We haven't really thought that far yet," Liz admitted. "It's hard to plan and get too excited with everything else going on around us."

"That's unacceptable, Lizzie." Red took a sip of his wine. "You two deserve to be excited and plan as you would if we were home. This place is safe. You are safe so long as you stay put."

"See, Liz. What have I been telling you?" Ressler nudged her. He had been trying to get her to open up and talk about the baby and preparing for it but all she ever said was that there was no point. Who knew where they would be when the baby was born and that Red would just take care of it all.

"I do like the name June for a girl," she said softly looking up at him.

He had to hold back the tear that threatened to fall. There was nothing he'd love more than to honor his mother by naming his child after her. Ressler leaned over and kissed her cheek. He caught Red smiling at them.

"I for one think that's a lovely name," Red spoke up. "And if it's a boy may I suggest…," he didn't finish because Ressler interrupted.

"We are not naming a son Raymond."

"Oh, Donald, Donald, Donald. I would never suggest that name."

"Then what did you have in mind?" Liz laughed.

"Well now, I'm not going to share." Red smirked from behind his wine glass before taking a sip.

"It was Raymond," Samar added laughing.

Red simply shrugged making everyone else laugh. He however did share a look with Ressler. He already had a private chat with Red, doing something a lot of people didn't do anymore. There would be no perfect timing for this so now was as good as any. And what better than to do it in front of their friends who he considered family. He stood up and reached for Liz's hand. She looked at him in curiosity but once he got down on one knee her eyes widened and watered.

"Yes," she said before he could say anything.

"Yes?" he questioned. "Oh, geez Liz. I was just tying my shoe." He smirked at her as he reached his hand out for the box Red now held. She grabbed the box out of Red's hand before it could make to his own hands. "It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful," Liz said softly as she looked at the ring.

"So, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Liz handed him the ring. "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her on the lips. Clapping and cheering could be heard but all he was focusing on in that moment was Liz. She was going to marry him. Next to being told he was going to be a dad that was the best news he heard in a long time. She pulled back and turned to look at Red.

"He came to ask for my blessing." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy for you, Lizzie." Red then slapped Ressler on the back. "Welcome to the family."

"You know, I'm an ordained minister," Aram spoke up.

Samar spit out her drink. "What?"

"Yeah, um, I mean I did it online but it's all legal." He smiled.

Ressler looked at Liz. She nodded.

"Aram, we would love it if you could officiate," Liz said to her friend. "Honored actually."

Aram simply shook his head yes and smiled. They could discuss particulars later. The night was getting late and it was time for Liz to get some sleep. After a few more minutes of hugging and congratulations they excused themselves.

"I'm really happy, Don. I didn't think I could be." She rested her head on his chest as they laid in bed. "You make me beyond happy."

"Ditto." He had his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet June."

"Oh, you think the baby is a girl?" Liz laughed.

"It has to be. Otherwise we will be naming the baby Raymond Ressler. And I'm sorry Liz, but I just can't."

Liz laughed even harder then pulled him in for a kiss. "Red doesn't expect that. But, a girl would be nice."

He pulled her close to him and continued to rub his thumb in a circular motion on her stomach. If you took away the fact that they were fighting for their lives this would be perfect. A baby on the way and a beautiful fiancé. Just for tonight he'd pretend they were a normal couple. He'd face reality tomorrow.

IIIIIIII

 _ **EVE**_

She felt like they were being followed. Eve couldn't confirm it but the last few days she could swear someone was watching her. Perhaps it was paranoia but she didn't want to risk it. Jacob was out getting some food while she did some research. The feeling just wouldn't go away. She checked her watch, the one that had a tracking device in it that was undetectable. There was no way she was going to risk anything. Her biggest fear was being used against Don or anyone else for that matter so she gave Jacob the means to track her if she went missing and activated it.

He told her she was nuts and it wasn't necessary. But they had made the Cabal rather angry. The money they were taking was an added bonus but really striking the blows to the Cabal that they were was what she really cared about. Even if the men weren't all the high up on the food chain the services they offered made them valuable. She didn't know and didn't care what Jacob was doing with his share of the money, but Amanda Beaton, her new alias, was hiding her money in an offshore account to one day be given to Don & Liz's new baby. Sure, she'd keep some for herself but she didn't think she'd ever get a family or even survive this whole ordeal so she wanted to make sure the only real family she had was cared for.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Eve jumped as she heard that voice. She knew that voice. Alexei. How did he find her and how had she let her guard down enough for him to sneak up on her. Before she could respond to him she felt a blow to the back of her head and then it was dark.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

He stared at the burner phone he had to contact Eve. He hadn't heard from her in a few weeks and then he suddenly got a text message from her saying she wanted to meet him. Ressler thought it was weird at first that she wanted to meet him alone but perhaps it wasn't safe for her to come to them. So, he gave Liz a kiss on the cheek and said he was going in to town for a few supplies. He took the only other car Red had and drove towards the location Eve was going to meet him at.

Ressler had a bad feeling about this now. Something wasn't right. There was a van waiting for him but no one was near it. He pulled his gun out and walked to the driver's side of the van to see if anyone was in it. Then he felt the blow to the back of his head.

"Time to meet your mother," a gruff voice said as he slipped in to darkness.

When he came to he was laying on a dirty concrete floor. Two men with balaclavas covering their faces guarded him. Their guns now trained on him. They didn't wait for him to make a move, instead the bigger of the two yanked him up laughing. Ressler tried to resist but he had his hands zip tied behind his back.

"We have a surprise for you, Nikolay. Call it a family reunion." The man pushed him forward until they were standing outside of a steel door.

Ressler's heart was pounding while his mind was racing a mile a minute. He stood outside the steel door that on the other side held a member or more of his family. He knew for sure it was Eve and Anna if the comment about meeting his mother was true. But, would Alexei be there as well? The man guarding the door opened it and pushed him in the room before slamming it shut behind him.

"Lovely to see you again, Nikolay," Katerina Rostova said as she stood behind Eve with a knife to her throat.

Fear coursed through his body as he saw the knife to his sister's throat. He never saw a photograph of the woman but he knew who it was. She looked too much like Liz for him not to know. And now, she had Ressler in a position he had no clue how to get out of.


	17. Chapter 17

As always, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed along with the new followers. I need to thank Takada Saiko for helping me with this chapter. You are awesome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **17**

 _ **JACOB**_

He was starving and the smell of their take out wasn't helping matters. Jacob was proud of himself that he won in the epic battle of 'Phelps vs. Wheeler – what's for take out' game they played nearly every night. He used to cook for Liz a lot and while he wouldn't mind cooking again take out was just too easy for their lifestyle. And he enjoyed their playful banter when trying to pick what to eat. Eve would eat cheeseburger and fries every night if possible. The smell of the Chinese food he picked was making his stomach hungry.

Jacob took the steps two by two and was twirling the keys on his finger as he reached the landing to their apartment. He dropped the bag the moment he saw the door cracked open. Eve would never leave it open and unlocked. The hairs stood on the back of his neck as he pulled his gun out and carefully entered the apartment. A fight had taken place that much was for sure. The coffee pot was in a pile of broken glass in the middle of the large living area. He surveyed the large open space. The only room he couldn't see was the bathroom.

There was a broken chair, the TV was tipped over and Eve's laptop was smashed on the floor near her desk. He didn't bother calling for her. Someone took her. He crawled under Eve's bed and pulled out his laptop so he could pull up security footage. The only camera's he had set up where on their door and the door downstairs. He wanted more but was unable to get them up in time. And the person who took Eve had been careful. The cameras were disabled.

"The watch," he said under his breath and ran to the closet and pulled out a tablet that was hidden behind a false panel. Turning it on he waited for the program Eve installed to load. Taking a deep sigh of relief he saw the GPS was tracking her. Whoever took her wasn't that smart.

Jacob grabbed a bag that was in the closet and moved to the kitchen pantry. He moved the sugar and flour and grabbed two handguns. Bending down he grabbed a box of Fruity Pebbles and dumped he contents. Extra loaded gun magazines in plastic bags spilled out. He did the same with a box of Chex. Tossing the guns and ammunition in to the bag, he then opened the closet near the bed and grabbed a Kevlar vest and thigh holster. He was gearing up for a battle. The holster went in to the bag but he threw the Kevlar on and put a hoodie on over it. Eve trusted him and he wasn't going to let her down.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

"Lovely to see you again, Nikolay," Katerina Rostova said as she stood behind Eve with a knife to her throat.

Ressler pushed down his fear and ignored her instead opting to try to assess Eve's injuries from afar. She had a black eye and some cuts on her face along with a blood stain on her left thigh. Other than that she seemed relatively fine considering the situation they were in. He glanced over to see Anna tied in a chair next to Eve and was untouched. This was the first time setting his eyes on his birth mother but Red had shown him a picture of her. She did not look like the youthful beauty he had seen. Her face had scars. Her one eye gone. Both she and Eve were gagged but Eve's eyes expressed more than words could.

"Where is he?" Ressler was looking for Alexei. Eve darted her eyes to the side of him but it was too late. He felt the arm around his neck. He struggled the best he could while confined but he succumbed to the choke hold and fell to the ground.

When he came to he was tied to a chair across from his sister and mother. Alexei was leaning up against the wall and Katerina was taunting Eve who was no longer gagged. Ressler decided to keep still for a moment or so and try to see if could figure a way out.

"Should I let Alexei have the honors or should I command Nikolay to do it? Who do you want to end your miserable life?" Katerina taunted.

"Does he know who I am?" She asked Katerina. "Do you know who I am?" She looked to Alexei.

"Some bitch who keeps trying to kill me." Alexei pushed off the wall and slapped Eve across the face.

"Touch her one more time and I'll kill you," Ressler growled letting them know he was awake.

Alexei's face grew soft and he moved to Ressler. He knelt down to Ressler so he was looking him in the eye and spoke softly, not like his normal deep voice.

"Nikki, brother. I've been looking for you for so long. They've poisoned you but Katerina and I will fix that. Mother will be punished. And that bitch," he nodded back to Eve "will suffer for the years she got in my way. Her and her group…and you will help us. Like it was always planned. Masha too." There was something that seemed to be a mixture of hope and excitement in his eyes and in the way he spoke.

"I will never help you and you will never get near Masha," he said Liz's birth name and it sounded so foreign on his tongue. He looked Alexei in the eye. Hate fueling him. "You killed my parents. I know it was you. You tortured and murdered my mother and father."

"Those people were not your parents. They were not your family. While I admire what they endured from me to protect you, they were never your family. I relieved you of their burden so you could be free to join us." Alexei was smiling as he spoke.

"They were my family. And killing them relieved me of no burden. Instead you just added fuel to the fire. You added to my desire to take all of you down." Ressler looked at Eve for a moment before turning his attention back to Alexei. "You are evil."

"Evil is what our father and mother did to us. They allowed us to be used by others. We were robbed of the life we should have had." He put his hand over Ressler's. "I accepted it though. I have embraced who they made me. I've punished those who have hurt us and separated us. I killed our father for you. And I'll kill that little bitch and our mother. For you. For us."

"You are a fucking pyscho." Ressler shook his head. He was trying to keep his emotions in check and the only one he was able to feel right now was pure rage. "You killed my parents. And apparently killed our father. And now you threaten the two of them?" He nodded his head towards Eve. "You are not my brother. And that bitch as you called her, is my sister." Before Alexei could respond Ressler pulled his head back and rammed it in to Alexei's. The elder Barkov lost his footing and fell back.

When he got back up he was bleeding from his scalp line. Ressler's head was screaming in pain but satisfaction filled him knowing he made him bleed. Alexei's face filled with rage. Ressler readied himself for the blow he assumed was coming but that blow never came. Instead, he heard the sickening crush of bone on bone as he saw Alexei's fist connect with Anna's jaw.

"Is this true mother?! She's my sister? And you kept her from me?" He was so full of rage that spit flew out of his mouth when he yelled. "I could have killed her." He yanked the gag off her mouth roughly so she could respond.

"You killed your father. What's the difference to you?" Anna hissed. "Don't pretend family means anything to you. If you could have used either of them to further your needs you would have."

"I killed that coward because he was weak. He didn't have it in him to keep quiet to save my brother." He turned to Ressler. "I made you watch so you could learn what happens to someone when they are weak. So you'd never be weak. And to know you always protect your family."

Katerina was smiling as if this was all some comedy for her. "And you paid for that didn't you Alexei?" She ran her hand down Eve's hair. "Don't underestimate his loyalty to family, Anna. We did and we lost Dmitry."

Ressler was growing angrier and more concerned. If Alexei killed their father to protect him then why was he helping Katerina? And now with Eve in the mix…did he have a new found loyalty to her as well? And where did this leave them all? Surely, he wouldn't leave them to let Katerina to do what she wanted. He was trying to wrap his mind around it all. Katerina had to know that Alexei would be conflicted. Perhaps it was a test to his loyalty. Whatever it was he didn't want to sit around and see how it played out. Katerina was playing with Eve's hair when her phone went off.

"Oh good, he got my message," she said in a giddy voice. She put the phone on speaker for all to hear.

"Hello, Katerina. Back from the dead are we?" Red's voice filled the room.

"I could say the same about you." She looked to Ressler. "So, here's the deal. I think I have someone you want and you have someone I want."

"I'm not playing games, Katerina. Get to your point." Red's irritation was obvious.

"It seems we are going to be grandparents. The baby will be without a father if you don't bring me Masha."

Ressler's heart nearly stopped. How did she know Liz was pregnant? There was a mole in Red's ranks. That had to be it. And she wanted to trade Ressler for Liz? There was absolutely no way she'd get Liz. Red would never agree to it. And Katerina would never let Ressler go. Not without knowing what was in his head first. He could accept his fate if it meant Liz would be fine. He could take whatever was planned if Liz and his unborn child were safe but he was afraid what was in his head could hurt them.

"Now, you know I can't do that." Red took an audible breath. "I know you won't harm him. So, it seems we are at an impasse."

Katerina pulled Eve's head back by the hair and she made the smallest yelp. It was when she put a knife to Eve's throat that Ressler began to really struggle against his bindings. Alexei's stance changed and he inched towards them. Instead of looking at Eve, Anna had her eyes on Ressler.

"You're right. It doesn't mean I won't do to dear Evelyn what I did to little Donald."

"The girl is inconsequential to me, but I never like to lose. You touch one hair on her and you will regret it," Red's warning came over the line.

Ressler could hear the venom in Red's voice but could also see the indignation in Katerina's eyes that Red could not. The knife moved from Eve's throat to her arm where Katerina began to cut her shirt down the sleeve. Eve didn't flinch. It wasn't until Katerina began to make a series of 3 slices on her upper arm did Eve scream in pain.

"Let her go. I swear to God," Ressler yelled.

"Donald," Red's calming voice came through. "She's going to be ok."

"Nikolay," Anna spoke up. "Look at me."

He refused. Katerina had made one last deep cut on Eve's arm then took the phone off speaker. She stared right in to his eyes as she spoke directly to Red. And what he heard came out of her mouth was enough to make his heart race. This fear was so much different than the fear he had from earlier. She wasn't threatening physical abuse on him. No, that would be too easy on him. No. She knew. Like other members of the Cabal knew. She knew his dirty little secret and had no qualms in using it against him.

IIIIIIII

 _ **JACOB**_

He slowed the car down not far from where the GPS last showed Eve. He stopped getting a signal an hour ago. It was getting dark now so he used the darkness to his advantage. Up ahead was an abandoned industrial building. She was in there somewhere. Now, he just wanted to wait until he figured out what he was up against. He was no good to her dead. Jacob had to play this safe. So, he posted up behind a rusted out van.

He sat there for hours until he counted the number of guards watching the exterior. He knew the parameter check they were using now. He waited for the guy in the front to take his every 20 minute stroll and made his move. Coming up the front he saw three cars lined up and decided to let the air out of the first and last one, leaving the middle as a potential getaway car. Slipping in to the warehouse through a broken window Jacob then found a small hiding spot behind oil drums. Now he had to see what the interior security was like.

Jacob had misjudged and ended up stuck in this location until late morning when he heard another car pull up to the building. There were men laughing and over their laughing he heard a thump. Risking a peak he cursed when he saw it was Ressler. Only two men guarded him. Two outside and the two new guys who brought him here. There had to be more. There was no way there were only 6 armed guards. When Ressler came to and they pulled him up, Jacob decided that was his chance to finally get out of his hiding place.

If he could just take out some of them…he followed the men down an hall then had to press himself up against the wall when they went up a flight of stairs. They came back down without Ressler and posted up at the bottom of the stairs. Jacob was about to slip down the hall in search of any other guards when he heard a scream pierce the quiet.

"Let her go. I swear to God." He heard Ressler yell.

Deciding he was done being cautious he slipped down the hall and formulated a plan.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

"I wonder if Nikolay would like a taste of an old friend. What do you think, Raymond?" Katerina giggled. "Do you think he'd take it willingly or would I have to force it on him?" She set the knife down, opened a leather case and pulled out a pill bottle and syringe. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than taking this brat down a notch or two. And addiction is such a sad thing for family to witness. Thankfully, I have his family here. And you have mine. Give me Masha and I won't turn Nikolay in to the addict he really is."

His heart was racing. Ressler had been strong since kicking the Oxy. There were times when the desire to take just one pill called to him but every time he thought of what he had to lose and fought through it. He had been strong and made a conscious effort to beat his addiction and to keep fighting it. He knew just by kicking it like he did it would never mean he was in the clear. He knew and would always remember the way it made him feel and the way it controlled him.

"Oh, Raymond. Come now. You know addiction. Sure, you may find us and take him back but he will have already had the taste again. And do you want a drug addict raising our grandchild." She walked towards to Ressler, the needle and bottle in one hand. "Besides, who knows what I can take out of that pretty little head of his while he is under the influence?"

He sent up a silent prayer that if this what was to happen that he would fight it. That if Red got them out of this that he would be strong and fight it. He also sent up a prayer that perhaps she would just have one of her men beat the shit out of him, because that option was a thousand times better than fear of addiction. She smiled at him then put the phone to his ear.

"Donald, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Red spoke to him. "Whatever she does we can get through it. We are working to find you. Just hang on."

"Keep Liz and the baby safe," was all Ressler could manage.

"I'm bringing you home so you can do that."

Ressler closed his eyes tight. "Warehouse. Second floor office. I counted - ," he said as quickly as he could before Katerina ripped the phone from his ear and threw it to the ground.

"Stupid boy," she hissed and slapped him.

"Do whatever you want to me. But, I will not sit back and let you threaten me. Get it over with. But, know this. I will kill you. You touch my family and I will kill you."

"Kat," Alexei said as he moved to stand between Ressler and her. "I think it's time we relocate. We can deal with him later." He reached out and took the bottle and syringe from her and carefully put them back in the leather case Katerina had pulled them out of.

"Get them ready to go," she huffed as she stormed out of the room.

"Let's go," Alexei demanded as three more guards came in.

Ressler's hands were re-bound behind him now as were Eve's. Alexei led Ressler while two men managed to get Anna down the stairs, wheelchair and all. When they reached the doors to the outside they found five more men and Katerina along with three black cars. Alexei allowed on of the men with Anna to take his spot next to Ressler and hung back. Ressler was trying to assess the possibility of making a run for it. His bindings were loose and he looked to Eve who was being held close by her guard. The man was wearing a balaclava, like the rest, but he was talking to Eve. Her eyes went wide and for the briefest of moments he swore a smile graced her lips. As quickly as it appeared it was gone and she appeared to brace herself for something.

"Boyscout!" she screamed.

He watched as Eve broke free from her bindings and pulled a gun from the man who was holding her. The man stood with his back to Eve's and fired off a shot. Shit. It was Jacob! Ressler tried to throw himself in to the man who was walking by his side when he saw Alexei coming close.

"Nikolay, 1317," Anna called out the numbers amid the shooting.

His mind snapped and suddenly he knew fight moves he never knew before. He broke his bindings quickly and disarmed the man holding him. He spun around and saw Jacob for his part was working with Eve to disarm the man coming near him. By his count there had been 5 men outside when they exited and the three including Alexei that lead them. Make that 3 total since one was Jacob. Ressler felt a bullet whiz by him and was about to fire a shot at the person who fired at him but he saw Alexei beat him to it.

"Don't you do it, Alexei," Katerina yelled from the distance. She grabbed a gun and started to advance. "They will be your downfall!"

Ressler fought off another attack from one of her men before turning to see Alexei in the driver's side of the car in the front of the caravan. The car started up but there was no way Ressler was going to trust him. It appeared neither was Eve. Jacob had the middle car running by now and was standing next to it. Alexei pulled on his arm and instinctively Ressler threw his elbow back and made contact with his chest. He turned his gun on Alexei unsure if he was the greatest threat at the moment. It was chaos and he knew he had to grab Anna and get to Eve and Jacob. Turning his back on Alexei, he moved towards Anna but before he could he was pulled back.

"Leave her," Alexei demanded. "I can get you out of this but not with her."

Before he could even remover his brother's hand off of him again he felt something pierce his flesh. He knew that feeling. Looking down there was red covering his shirt just about his waist. When he looked back up he could see Katerina advancing on them with one of her men. Alexei was pulling him back towards the car in the front and was yelling at Eve to come. His eyes didn't leave his mother as Katerina walked up to her shot her in the head.

Eve made a move towards them, yelling not to get in that car. Before she could move however Jacob grabbed her arm and was trying to get her in the backseat. Alexei registered why his car of choice was no good and Ressler saw it too. The tires were flat. Alexei turned his attention on the car Eve and Jacob were at and Ressler watched in horror as Katerina raised her gun towards Eve who was fighting against Jacob.

Ressler was shooting at Katerina as he was being pulled to other side of the car by Alexei. The back door was already open and as Alexei dragged him to the car, Jacob turned his body towards Eve, protecting her from the gunfire that was now on them while Alexei offered cover fire for him over the hood of the car. Jacob pushed Eve in to the car, using his body as a shield, and when the shooting was done he slumped over and in to the car on top of Eve. Eve could be heard screaming and firing off a shot over Jacob's body. Alexei tossed Ressler in the back of the car on the other side and moved to the driver's side and where Jacob was.

"NO!" Eve tried to hold on the Jacob's arms as Alexei pulled him out of the car.

"You want to live?" Alexie growled. "There is no room for a dead man."

"You bastard!" Eve held her gun on him but when Ressler groaned she turned to him. "Don?" Eve cried. She spun around to face Ressler. "It's gonna be ok." She watched as they drove away, leaving Jacob on the concrete. "You better not screw us over."

"Don't trust…," he tried to finish his sentence but couldn't.

"We have no other choice." She pushed him up so she could buckle him in. "I have a feeling this might be a rough ride. Hang on," she said as she buckled herself in. "Jacob. He came for me and now he's gone."

Ressler could hear shots being fired at them and from them. He wasn't sure how far they had driven before he heard the sound of a tire blowing out. Then another feeling he knew all too. The car was rolling and finally stopped as he found himself still buckled and hanging upside down. He wished he still had bullets for his gun when he heard movement next to him.

IIIIIIII

 _ **JACOB**_

Damn, that hurt, Jacob thought as he came to. He couldn't have been out long because he could hear the gun shots around him and everyone was looking the way they would have left. His back hurt but he was thankful he only got hit a few times in the vest. Jacob played dead as a he heard footsteps approaching. One of Katerina's men to more than likely to finish him off. Rolling over Jacob quickly shot the man in the chest twice and once in the head. As the man fell Jacob forced himself up off the ground and went running towards his car he had hidden down a ways. The GPS was in there and while he could try to follow him he needed the GPS.

They must have decided he was not that important to waste valuable resources on because a van and silver car he hadn't seen before flew by him. Jumping in his car he pulled up the GPS and sped off, not far off their trail. He was calling Red as he came across the van and the car stopped in the middle of the road. There were three men outside the car and two in the van with their guns drawn on the black getaway car that now was on its roof.

"Katerina took Eve and Ressler. I sent Aram our coordinates. I," he paused hating himself for saying it and for asking Red for help. "I can't do this alone. There's too many of them and I'm not in a good spot. Boyscout is shot. I don't know about now," he mumbled then shut the phone.

Taking a chance he creeped past the men and headed towards the woods that were on either side of the road. Moving towards the overturned car he just kept thinking if he could make it to them unseen they'd have a chance.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

"This may hurt." Alexei was at his side unbuckling him. He held Ressler as he fell down and on the roof of the car. "No time to assess your injuries." He quickly did the same with Eve then took Ressler's gun and slipped a new magazine in it. "Conserve what you have. Only take the sure shot." He poked his head up and over the car then popped back down. "I'm sorry. To both of you." Then he was gone.

"Eve?"

"I'm ok for now but this isn't promising."

"Yeah, I know." His mind was still trying to process what was happening between the pain. "Jacob? How the hell?" Eve answered him by simple tapping her watch.

His body was screaming at him from all over. The bullet wound in his side was causing the most pain. Eve had dragged herself out of the car while Ressler kept his gun pointing towards the direction Alexei took off in. He was not in the best location as his side of the car now faced the road. Eve was now outside the car with her back to the woods and was trying to pull him out. Ressler was able to give some assistance and soon was on the concrete next to Eve. They were as concealed as was going to be possible.

Eve had her hand on his wound to stop the bleeding. Gunfire was raging all around them for what seemed like forever then Alexei appeared around the car and dropped down next to Ressler. He was bleeding profusely from multiple gunshot wounds and was clutching to his gun.

"I got them but she…she'll be coming. I don't want to die alone," he said as he reached his hand out.

Ressler hesitated. This man was a murdered. A monster. But, he was also his brother and had tried to protect him. The least he could do was give Alexei what he knew was his last wish. He took his dying brother's hand. Eve leaned over Ressler, careful not to hurt him and covered their hands with hers. Then they heard Alexei do the death rattle and his hand went limp. The sounds of something crunching pulled him from the sight of Alexei's now dead body. Someone was coming up on them from the tree lines. Eve and Ressler both had their guns trained on the woods. Ressler was barely able to keep his up and prayed it was only one person.

"It's me," the voice said.

"Jacob!" Eve cried as she lowered her gun.

"You two look like shit," Jacob offered as he crouched down, his eyes wandering over Eve then to Ressler. "Red should be on the way. They only took you a half hour away from the now not so safe house. I just need to keep them at bay. This guy," he said softly looking down at Alexei. "Took them out but more will be coming. Katerina had a few more men I didn't anticipate. I was only able to take the one out before the great escape."

No words were said for a few minutes. Ressler and Eve had since let go of Alexei's hand but their hands still touched. His hand squeezing hers. Jacob was trying to see how badly they both were hurt while still staying alert for any dangers. Then Ressler heard it. The distinct sound of footsteps approaching from one direction then the sound of tires screeching from the other.

"I'll try to hold them off." Jacob gave them both one last look before moving around the car.

"Don, if that's not the calvary I want you to know I'm glad you are my brother. I wish we had more time together, but I'm thankful for what little I did have." She took her hand off his and fired off a shot at the figure approaching them as Jacob did the same from out of their line of sight.

"Shut up. We aren't going to die today. He's not going to die today," Ressler said referencing to Jacob." He looked Eve in the eye. "I remember what she put in my head. We are going to make it."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I was stuck on this chapter and the next one. I'm now un-stuck lol. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I really really appreciate it. Thank you for taking the time to read my not so little story. Enjoy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 18

 _ **LIZ**_

She was going to be sick and not because of the baby. Don had left saying he was going to get some supplies and when he didn't come home at a reasonable time she was unable to contact him. It wasn't like Don to not answer when she called. He rarely left alone anyway so this just set her off. It didn't feel right. And Red agreed. He had Aram track the GPS on the car and they found the location of it but before they could leave to check it out Red received a text message with a phone number to call.

He made the call in private and when he returned he simply said they had to move quickly. Red didn't go in to detail instead opting to give only the necessities but Liz could tell he was rattled. Her mother had taken Don and with him was Eve and his mother. Red had concluded that he couldn't be far from the location of where the car was last pinged and Don had been smart enough to tell them he was in a warehouse. Hopefully, that would narrow the search down.

So, the plan as Liz knew it was they would head to the car to see if they could find any evidence while Aram conducted a search online of the surrounding area. That was a start at least. Red, Dembe and Samar all rushed out leaving Liz with Cooper and Aram. It was killing her not to be with them but she knew she couldn't. She heard Red on the phone with Mr. Kaplan before they left telling her to get it set up, that there could be injuries. Her heart dropped thinking of Don being hurt and being cared for in one of Red's 'mobile hospitals'. It wasn't long before Aram received a text message followed by a call from Red.

"Aram?! What happened? What coordinates did you give you Red?" she asked frantically.

"Jacob sent me coordinates to where Ressler and Eve where. Red is on the way to help." Aram looked down at his phone then back up at her. "I'm sorry but Red said Ressler was shot."

Liz felt numb. Don was shot? And how did Jacob find them? She could only pray that Red would make it to them in time. She stared at Aram's phone and clutched to her own waiting for some kind of word. There was a door opening in the front of the house, she could hear that. And she heard Cooper go out to speak to one of Red's men. But, she was numb and couldn't move. That was until she heard Don's name. At that she jumped up and waited for Cooper to finish his conversation.

"Elizabeth," Cooper said after a while. "This man is here to take us to Ressler." He now addressed Aram. "There will be a few more men coming to help you pack things up here. It's not safe here anymore. When you are done you'll be brought to us."

"Yes, sir." Aram moved around his desk and wrapped Liz in a hug. "He's tough. He will be ok."

Liz hug Aram back tightly and when she broke off she had to wipe a tear away. She took one last look at the house she had called home for two months. She stupidly believed that this could be the place their baby may be born or brought home in. Now, she just added it to the many safe houses that they used and left behind. But, now she had to focus on Don. He was hurt. Shot. And that may not be it all.

As the car drove away she thought of how she would handle it if Don didn't make it. That couldn't happen. She needed him. The baby needed him.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RED**_

Dembe couldn't drive fast enough for Red. They were following Samar who was following the coordinates they were given by Jacob. It wasn't long before they came across an accident scene. There was a black car flipped upside down with a van and car parked on the other side of it. There were a few bodies on the ground too but based off of what they were wearing he concluded right away none of them would be Eve or Donald. Then he saw Jacob peak up from behind the van. Leaning just enough to take a shot at something beyond Red's sight. A gunshot could be heard from behind the flipped car at the same time.

Donald was behind that flipped car. The wreck was bad and anyone in it would not likely to be far. When he took his eyes off the wreckage and back to Jacob he spotted her retreating with a man away from the scene. She was firing off round after round at Jacob until she was able to enter a car while the man she was with fell to the ground. Red didn't have to time to chase after her and silently cursed.

"Ressler!?" Samar called out as they were clearing the area.

Red was the first to come around to the passenger side. There he found Alexei, riddled with bullets, with his hand stretched toward Donald who was struggling to stay conscious. Eve had one hand on Donald's side while the other gripped her gun. As he got closer she must've heard him because he was soon facing the barrel of her gun.

"Easy, Evelyn," Red said as he kneeled down.

"Donnie, it's the calvary. You were right." Eve tried to get up and peak over the car but was too weak. "Jacob? Where's Jacob?"

"He's fine," Red offered.

Red watched as she dropped the gun and closed her eyes. Jacob was at Red's side in an instant and scooped Eve up in his arms without saying a word. That left Red and Dembe to attend to Donald who was still slipping in and out of consciousness. Together Dembe and Red carried him to their car.

"How is he?" Samar yelled as she slammed the backdoor of her car. Jacob was cradling Eve in his arms in the backseat.

"Not very well," Red answered. "Follow us." They slid Donald in the back and Red got in with him in much as the same way Jacob held Eve. Donald's head was on Red's lap as he put pressure on his side.

Dembe led Samar away from the wreckage as Red called his people at the mobile hospital. He gave a limited update on Eve as he didn't have a full assessment. It took twenty minutes to arrive. Twenty precious minutes. Waiting outside were two sets of medical teams. As they loaded Donald on a stretcher, Red watched as Eve was rolled inside, Jacob refusing to let go of her hand. He filed it away for another time.

He followed Donald in and watched from behind the plastic tarp as they began to assess him. He knew he was shot and sustained injuries in the crash but he didn't know the extent. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before sensing someone next to him. Red turned his head to find Jacob standing beside him.

"The doctor said Eve will be fine." Jacob stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Stab wound to her leg. Some very nasty cuts on her arm. Broken ankle. Possible concussion along with multiple abrasions." He nodded to Donald. "Is he going to make it?"

"Donald is a fighter. He's been his whole life." Red cocked his head to the side while still watching the scene in front of him. "He will survive this." He turned away at the sound of Lizzie coming up behind him. "Lizzie, calm down." He held her arms in his hands.

"I want to see him." Tears were falling down her face. "Please."

He knew she wouldn't give up so he led her through the plastic walls where the medical staff worked on Donald. The doctor told her she had one minute with Donald as they needed continue to work on him. Red stood by her side as she held Donald's hand.

"Don, it's Liz," she said softly. Liz smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he managed. "Don't worry. I'll be ok." Donald took a deep breath. "Red only hires the best."

"That's right." Red patted Donald's shoulder. "Lizzie, we have to go." He was trying to pull her away when Donald motioned for Red to come closer.

"I remember. I know their plan. I need to tell you," he said.

"And you will. As soon as they fix you up."

With that Red dragged Liz out of the makeshift operating room. They waited for what seemed like forever. All he could do was hold Lizzie's hand and offer what little comfort she'd allow him to. He was struggling with staying put or going out with his men to check out the warehouse Katerina had held Donald. He needed to catch her. She needed to be stopped. And he hated that she already got away.

He felt Liz tighten her grip when Jacob came out with a very unsteady Eve, who stopped in front of where Donald was being treated

"Evelyn, sit. You have a broken ankle." Red stood up and helped her to a chair next to Lizzie and he watched as the two women closest to Donald held hands. He stood in the place Eve had just been, watching the doctor's work on Donald.

"It was pretty close, Red," Jacob said from beside him. "If you hadn't shown up when you did," he trailed off.

Red risked a glance over to Eve then back to Jacob. He never took the man to be loyal, considering he turned on him to work for Berlin. But, the idea that he went out on his own after Evelyn risking his life to save hers…well, he was proving his usefulness more and more. But, if there was one thing Red was not fine with was the idea of Evelyn falling for this man. A man who may never move on from Lizzie.

"You hurt her and I'll end you," Red stated.

"I haven't proved to you yet that all I want to do is help Liz?"

"It's not Lizzie I'm talking about," Red spoke before shooting Jacob a look then walking back to Lizzie.

Eve may not be his and he didn't have the link to her like he did Donald but she didn't deserve to be used or hurt by anyone. She was now under Red's protection and no matter how helpful Jacob Phelps may become, if he hurt her in any way he would pay. But, once Donald was on his feet he would leave the intimation on Evelyn's behalf to him.

Red found himself watching the two woman as they held each other, waiting. Waiting on Donald Ressler. The piece to this whole mess. If Donald remembered their plan then they would be on their way to ending this whole mess. He just hoped Donald only remembered the plan not what was done to him as a child. But, based on his demeanor Red was pretty confident those memories were still locked up tight.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

Breathing was easier than he recalled. And he wasn't as cold as before. Ressler opened his eyes to find he was alone in the makeshift hospital of Red's. He could hear the clicking of shoes on the concrete and smiled thinking it was Liz coming to see him but as the plastic moved to reveal his guest, his heart began to pound. She was smirking as she sauntered up to him. And he was paralyzed with fear.

"Oh, Nikolay, I'm so happy you've healed. It is better this way," she said softly in his ear before pressing her hand on to his wound. "Shh. Shh," she hissed as she took her free hand and placed it over his mouth.

"Don," Liz called from behind the tarp.

No, Liz. Stop. Turn around, he wanted to scream but nothing came out. Katerina had total control over him. His eyes were bugged out from pain and fear. Katerina was an evil woman and he didn't want Liz anywhere near her but unfortunately he couldn't help that now as Liz pulled the tarp back and entered. The cup in her hand fell to the ground, spilling the contents on her feet. Katerina's hand was still over his mouth but her hand was now moved from his wound.

"Don't," Liz started. "Don't hurt him. Please."

"Masha, baby." Katerina pulled a syringe out of her pocket and quickly pushed its contents in to Ressler's IV. "I'm not going to hurt him."

"What was that?" Ressler groaned. He truly felt paralyzed. "Liz, run. Go!"

"Stay." Katerina made a move to Liz. "He has betrayed us, Masha. He failed the mission. He failed you. It's not like when you were kids. He can't take the pain and beatings for you anymore. End it. For you. For me." Katerina reached beside her retrieved a pair of scissors. "You'll find favor with the Cabal if you do this. Protection for the baby."

Ressler tried to move. Willed his limbs to cooperate but they felt like they were held down. Liz's eyes had glossed over as her mother spoke. She was going to have Liz kill him. She was working Liz. His breathing sped up as Liz stretched her hand out and accepted the weapon her mother gave her. He couldn't speak by now. All he could do was try to plead with his eyes. Convey to Liz that this wasn't real. Her mother was playing her. If he died he couldn't save her or their baby. And he wasn't ready to die.

"I'll find favor with the Cabal, Nikolay. I'm sorry," she whispered as she raised the scissors over her head and prepared to strike down at him. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes waiting for the blow. And waited. His heart was racing. He felt pressure on his chest. But not the kind he expected. It wasn't sharp but rather heavy. Like someone was on him. There were voices now. Soft. Calming. Soothing. Liz. And someone else. Eve. Something wasn't right. He couldn't open his eyes.

"Don, honey. Please. Open your eyes. You're safe," Liz soothed.

"Where is that damn nurse?!" Eve screamed. "Shit!" There was a hiss of pain in her voice.

"Donald, listen to my voice." He could clearly hear Reddington now. "You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. You are safe. Listen for the waves. Listen for the water crashing on to the beach. Feel the sun on your skin. Imagine the sand castle."

Calm rushed over him. He was sitting on the beach with the sun warming his skin and the water touching his toes as it rolled on to the shore. He turned his head and saw Masha…no Liz…Liz working on their sand castle. Mr. Ray was close by on a blanket with half eaten sandwiches and a smile on his face. He was at peace. All fear now replaced with pure joy.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

"Donnie?" Eve cried as his once sleeping body now began to shake.

Liz had just entered Don's room in the new safe house just as he began to shake violently. The doctor assured them he would recover just fine but now he was shaking violently and mumbling in Russian. What she wouldn't give to understand. She was trying to talk to Don to calm him down. She could feel his pulse racing and it worried her.

"What the hell happened here?" Red asked as he strode in.

"I don't know. He was sleeping calmly while Liz was gone and then he just tensed and started shaking. And he's mumbling in Russian." Eve ran to the door and screamed for the nurse.

"Don, honey. Please. Open your eyes. You're safe," Liz soothed.

"Where is that damn nurse?!" Eve screamed as she returned to Don's side. Just as she did so he had pulled his arm back and landed a fist to her face. "Shit!" She hissed. Stepping back as she held her face. Blood was falling from her nose.

"Donald, listen to my voice." Red gently pulled Liz aside then took a seat next to him. He grabbed Don's hand and rubbed circles on his palm with his thumb. "You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. You are safe. Listen for the waves. Listen for the water crashing on to the beach. Feel the sun on your skin. Imagine the sand castle."

Liz watched in awe as Don stopped trashing and stopped with the Russian mumbling. She took a risk at reached for his other hand to check his pulse and smiled when it had come down. The machine monitoring his vitals told her the same thing but it felt real by feeling it. Red was still softly talking to him about waves, sun and sand. There was a peace on Don's face and she felt a tear slide down her own face. All that could be heard was Red's soothing voice until Jacob came in with the nurse. Red softly told them to check on Eve and to leave them alone.

"How'd you do that?" Liz took a seat on the other side of Don.

"After I found him he'd wake in the middle of the night with such horrid dreams. But not dreams. Memories of what he was forced to witness. We found new memories to help him through. I was told he needed something to hold on to when the pain and fear was too much. Even after his memories were wiped this still worked. He had no clue it was an actual memory when June or Steven would use this technique but it worked every time." Red set Don's hand down and moved his chair back a bit.

"What memory?" The sand, sun and waves…it all sounded so familiar to her.

"Of the three of us." Red smiled and closed his eyes. "I told him to pick a moment where he felt happy and safe. This was his memory. I packed a picnic for the three of us and we sat by the water all day."

"I asked why he just stared at the water instead of playing with me," Liz said and it caught her by surprise. Slowly she had been remembering things. But this one was new.

Red just smiled. And it slowly came back to her. Red had indeed packed them picnic lunches. She ate half hers and Don sat on the water line with his sandwich in his hand just watching the waves. Liz had been resigned to the fact that she'd have to make her own sandcastle. He was stuck, as she called it. Just staring out to sea. And when she asked her father why her friend wouldn't play he responded simply with " _leave him be Lizzie, the boy has found happiness. Let him enjoy it."_ He sat alone for an hour before turning to her and helping her make a massive sandcastle.

The smile on his face right now was the same that she now remembered from that day on the beach. She wouldn't lie and say it didn't overjoy her that all this time she had been part of one of the happiest moments in his life. That, even if she didn't know all these years, she had been part of a calming memory he had.

"What do you think he had been dreaming of? What had him freaking out like that?" Liz wanted to know more than anything.

"Whatever it was, wasn't good. You know how to calm him now if it happens again." Red moved to leave when they heard Don groan and then his hand moved. "I'll leave you," Red began.

"No. Stay." Liz reached for his hand over the bed. She ran her free hand through Don's hair.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

He woke up and felt pain in his side and a fog in his brain. Despite the fog he knew he was somewhere nice and happy just moments ago. Opening his eyes slightly Ressler found Liz at his side watching the machine that monitored his vitals. He was no longer in the warehouse but in a bedroom. His body ached in pain but the sight of Liz brought him some peace.

"Liz," he croaked.

"Don," she jumped up. "Hey, sweetie." Liz kissed his forehead.

"Donald, good to have you back with us."

He turned his head to see Reddington sitting next to him. Everything that had happened since he was taken was rushing back. He recalled waking up at the makeshift hospital in time to tell Red and Liz that he remembered everything and he did. He would tell them everything but first there were some things that needed addressed.

"How's Eve?" Ressler questioned. Red's response was a simple nod to the door.

In the doorway he could see Eve peeking around the corner, only half her face showing. Ressler smiled at her. He hadn't lied when he said they would make it. Eve waved at him then moved back out of sight. Then he saw Jacob peek his head around the corner for a brief moment before disappearing.

"She's sat outside your door since we got here." Liz smiled. "You are lucky to have her."

"How are the two of you?" He reached out and touched her stomach, feeling the small bump that was barely visible.

"We weren't shot and then in a car accident." Liz leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before sitting back down in her chair. She smiled at Red when he said he was going to get the nurse before he slipped out and shut the door behind him.

"I'll be fine." Ressler closed his eyes before speaking again. He couldn't be sure of her reaction to what he had to say next. "Your mom, Liz. I'm sorry. She's…if I see her again…I'm…," he couldn't bring himself to say it. To say that he would kill her mother the moment he set eyes on her again.

"There's a long line of people who want the same thing," she said so he didn't have to.

"And you?" he questioned.

"I don't know her. All I know is that she messed with my head. With yours. She has hurt you in ways neither of us can imagine. And I don't trust her not to use the knowledge of our baby against us." She held his hand tighter. "I can't say if I could ever do it but if someone did I think I'd forgive them for it."

Ressler closed his eyes. Katerina was a monster. He didn't have all of his memories back, those of what he witnessed as a child that Red blocked still hadn't returned. And he was fine with that. There was a fear that Katerina put him in. It was as if he was not a grown man but a child. She terrified him. And the nightmare he had just before waking up confirmed his fear. A fear she could still control him. Control Liz.

"You were having a bad dream not long ago. Do you remember it?"

"Yes." Closing his eyes he was back there. Liz's eyes glazed over. Katerina telling her to kill him. "It was so real. Your mother was there." Ressler promised himself he wouldn't tell Liz her part in the nightmare.

He was saved by the knock at the door and Reddington coming in with the nurse. Red stood back by the door while Liz stayed by his side as the nurse checked him out. She didn't take long before excusing herself. Once she was gone, Ressler reached for Liz's hand. He needed to tell Red and the rest of the team what he remembered. It was time. He could relax later.

"Get everyone here. I need to tell you their plan. No more time to waste."

Liz left him reluctantly followed by Reddington. Eve was the first to enter as he assumed she never left the doorway. She had crutches and her arm was bandaged. She had fresh bruise on her face and her nose was swollen. Showing emotions was never really his strong suit but seeing her and knowing how close they almost came to dying made him realize he couldn't take her for granted like he did his parents. She was his family and it was time to fully embrace what that meant.

"I'm glad you are ok," Eve said as she moved towards him. "I didn't protect you. I failed."

"You didn't fail. You should never have had to live your life for mine." He motioned for her to come over and when she did he pulled her in to a hug. He heard a soft cry come from Eve. "We are going to end this and get our lives back."

When they pulled away he saw Liz's smiling face followed by Jacob who had his arms crossed. The rest of the group began filtering in. Red was the last to enter and took his seat next to Ressler. Liz sat on the edge of the bed on the other side.

"We know they want to destabilize the world, create another Cold War atmosphere, which we are already on our way to. You have the conflict in Russia and Crimea, the Iran nuclear deal, financial crisis in Greece, the Chinese devaluing their currency, the Syrian Civil War…all these things and so much more. The Cabal has their hand in all of this. They placed operatives in all levels of government around the world."

"We know this, Donald," Red said.

"You know about Operation Northwoods right? From the '60s?" Ressler asked.

"Yes, it called for U.S. Intelligence agencies and other U.S. Agents to go out and commit acts of terrorism on not only military targets but also American Civilians. The goal was to blame the acts on the Cuban government thereby giving the U.S. reason to enter in to war," Samar offered.

"Kennedy rejected the proposal however. There are people in some circles who would say that it is a contributing factor to his assassination," Jacob added. "If you buy in to that kind of stuff."

Ressler had to smirk at Jacob before shaking his head in agreement. He couldn't believe at one point in time the U.S. was considering taking actions like that but after all he'd been through lately it wasn't so hard anymore. He looked to Liz who seemed to be lost in thought then back to Red who was observing her as well. She was making the connection he did at first.

"That's the plan?" she mumbled. "It already started. The OREA bombing? The Senator? I started it."


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited. I never once thought I'd be looking at Chapter 19! Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

CHAPTER 19

 _ **RED**_

He listened as Donald mentioned Operation Northwoods. He listened to Samar and Jacob as they offered what they knew. And he heard Lizzie, in her soft scared voice, say that she was the start of it. Leave it to the Cabal to try to give life to a failed attempt at constructing a war. It would not be Cuba this time. No, it would be Russia and they proved that they were beginning their plans. Red had heard about Operation Northwoods and all the horrible things the U.S. Government had planned to do to its own people all in the name of going to war with Castro. And now, the Cabal was going to use the same tactic.

A war with Russia would be no good for anyone. They had China and now more recently aligned themselves with Iran. And nuclear war could become a huge possibility. There was no way they could let the Cabal go any further in their plans. They couldn't be allowed to toss the world in to chaos all to make a dollar. Well, if they had their way he was sure the dollar would cease to exist.

"What do they have planned, Donald?" Red finally spoke.

"Besides what they already did?" Donald said and Red knew he meant Liz. When Red nodded Donald continued. "They decided that it would be effective to set the events in to motion themselves instead of instigating anything. They want a war with Russia. When Katerina told me the plans a lot of stuff was unknown. But, I know what the plan was for me. For Liz."

Red held his breath. Worried for what Katerina had planned for their daughter. What they had planned for Donald. None of it mattered now though because he saved them from that life. That future. Still, it was important because if Lizzie and Donald were unable to fulfill those duties someone else would have been tasked to do them. And that was very important. There were two people out in the world today who were living the life that was planned for them.

"There is going to be an international incident involving what appears to be a Russian fighter jet."

Red took a deep breath. The Russians were currently getting pretty bold in where they flew. He recalled a news article from just the other day where Turkey took down a Russian fighter jet when they flew over their airspace. It wasn't difficult to come to the conclusion that they were testing the limits and seeing what they could get away with. All the while showing they just don't give a damn about what other nations thought. Was that all part of the master plan?

"They didn't want to give us too many details. Things would naturally change given advances in technology and what not. Just basics. We would know what was to happen and it's possible something would change slightly." Ressler shifted uncomfortably. "What I was told…what my job was to be…was to fly the Russian jet. It would look like it was someone inside the Russian military giving the order but it would be me."

"Do you know what the target is?" Cooper questioned.

"A commercial passenger jet," Donald answered softly. "I would take it down just as it crossed out of US airspace and then I would bail out and I'd have someone waiting to pluck me out of the waters."

"How were you to be trained?" Red bit the inside of his mouth as he took in all the new information.

"Join the Air Force and become a fighter pilot. The family I was to be sent to live with would make sure of it."

"Pretty genius," Jacob spoke. "Have the US Government train the man who is to be behind the cause to war."

Red took in everything Donald offered. The Cabal was going to use one of their operatives, under the guise of it being done under the Russian flag, to shoot down an American commercial jet. That would cause outrage among the American people and set them on a direct course for war. If 9/11 taught him anything it was that the American resolve was strong. You attack her people, on her soil and she will fight back with a vengeance. It got hazy for a bit as to what information Katerina gave him and what additional information Anna did to aid Donald in taking down the Cabal but one thing was certain. Donald held a wealth of information in his head.

"And you'd get away with it? No one would figure it out?" Liz asked.

"I was a kid when they told me all this. Nothing is for certain. But, I wasn't going to be active duty at that time. They couldn't risk it. I was told that much. But, it was needed that I gain an intimate knowledge of the inner workings of the US Air Force. By the time I shot down the plane I was to be deeply imbedded and on my way to becoming, if not already, a ranking officer. The plan was for me to be working in the Pentagon."

The Pentagon. That was it. Red had known they wanted to target a military installation and what better than the Pentagon. Red shook his head thinking about just how detailed they had been. How long they've waited. And he wondered what had changed since losing Donald. An attack on the Pentagon was probably still their end game. If the take down of a civilian airliner wasn't enough to outrage the public and garner support well a direct attack on the one symbol of all the country's military would.

Donald reached for Lizzie's hand and now was addressing her. "You were supposed to help me once secured there. We would orchestrate an attack on the Pentagon together. Katerina said we would learn more as we got older but I was the face and you were the brains she told me." He closed his eyes tight and let out a breath. "She really didn't like me. I remember her putting me down every chance she had. Anna said she was jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Liz questioned.

"Jealous of you," Red said addressing Donald. "She feared you were the favorite over Lizzie. That you would have a bigger role in all of this and her daughter would not take the back seat to someone who was of lower standing."

"Pretty much what I remember Anna telling me." Donald looked at Lizzie. "You were chosen because of who your father and mother were."

"Why were you chosen?"

Red knew Donald didn't want to answer Lizzie. He knew the answer but wanted to give Donald the chance to give it. Anna had offered up the reasoning when they agreed he'd take her son with him. Lizzie was chosen because her mother was a high level KGB agent who demanded it but the KGB went along with it because of Red. They could use her parentage later on when needed. It was very strategic and smart. Lizzie was chosen simply due to who her parents were.

"Why, Don?" Liz asked again he still didn't answer.

"He displayed traits at a very young age, Lizzie. Traits that made him very attractive to the KGB as a potential agent. He could figure out how to put things together spatially that most adults couldn't. He was extremely proficient in understanding codes. Donald could see what others couldn't," Red tried to explain so Donald didn't have to.

"Are you saying boyscout is a genius?" Jacob scoffed and winced when Eve jabbed him.

"What he's saying is Don is special. It's how you were able to keep two separate organization's plans separate and retrieve them when needed and not have them get swapped. Anna knew he would be perfect to take down the Cabal," Eve stated.

No one spoke after that. Just letting the information sink in. Everything Donald told them so far about the Cabal and why he and Liz were chosen was a lot to take in. Red knew Donald didn't have specifics for a lot of it as he and Liz would have learned more as they got older. He knew he was to fly a Russian fighter jet that would murder innocent civilians and orchestrate an attack on the Pentagon but the specifics were not clear as one would expect as the suggestion was given to him at such a young age. He knew the plan though and that was enough.

"Do you know anything else that the Cabal had planned?" Red asked hopeful that there was more.

"No. All Katerina would tell me was my role as a pilot and that after that the attack on the Pentagon. This would lead us directly to war with Russia," Donald offered. "I guess my joining the Army hadn't been free will after all."

"Everything you have chosen for your life was of your own free will since the day I brought you to the Ressler's, Donald. You made the decision because you are a good man. You wanted to help your Country after a serious blow was dealt to her. You were being patriotic. No one can take that from you." Red needed Donald to understand that his life was his. There was no way any programming or suggestions lead him to the man he was. He had done things once Eve found him that were not of his free will but his decisions regarding the man he would be were all him.

"It doesn't feel like free will." Donald licked his lips.

Red shook his head. An act of war on U.S. soil by the Russians would be just about the worst possible scenario. There was someone somewhere ready to take the place Lizzie and Donald were meant for. They needed to find them. Neutralize that threat. If that was even possible.

IIIIIIII

 _ **RESSLER**_

He was very uncomfortable with everyone staring at him the way they were. Ressler knew the information Anna unlocked in him was vital. So vital he couldn't waste time in relaying it but he still hated the attention. And the revelation that he was chosen to be a sleeper agent because he exhibited certain traits. All his life as Donald Ressler he had been horrible at puzzles. He didn't have the patience or desire to put things like that together. To find out what pieces fit. Sure, he could fix a car and put furniture together but that was it. And now he remembered clearly being in a room with Anna surrounded by a dozen or so blocks that needed to go back together. Liz had tried and failed. He did it in under a minute.

The anger on Katerina's face was unmistakable. And when they taught him how to encrypt and decrypt cipher text he took to that quickly. It was all so easy to him. Even the most complicated ciphers he had no trouble with. He remembered one day when another woman, older and severe looking, showed up and suggested he would be better suited as a cryptologist and not a sleeper agent. Anna refused and said his mind was also perfect for behavioral modification and that it was best for both he and Masha to do the mission.

"And what do you know about the Sentinels?" Eve questioned breaking him out of his thoughts.

"There was a day when Anna brought me to see a man. He had a German accent and I remember he wore the tattoo on his arm. She put me in a state of limbo I guess and left us alone. Once she was gone he began to fill my head."

"With what?" Liz asked as she rubbed her thumb on his hand in a soothing manner. "What did he tell you?"

"He gave me the locations of all the cells for the Sentinels. He said when the time was right I'd remember and I'd have to go to them. That we would work on a coordinated attack on the Cabal. I'd have to go to them because while I know where they are located I also know the major Cabal secret installations. Where they will all gather for important meetings and where they would go if something catastrophic happens."

He watched Liz's eyes grow wide and heard the breath hitch in Red's lungs. The room remained silent for a few minutes. As if everyone was trying to digest the bomb he just dropped. Ressler realized he perhaps should have started it all off with 'hey I know where the Cabal hangs out' but it didn't occur to him until just now. He had never seen Red so shell shocked. It was almost as if he had just given Red the key to the world. Eve reached out and touched his hand then wiping a tear away with her other hand. He couldn't figure out what would make her cry. This was a good thing. Knowing this was good.

"My father said a day would come when I found you and all the signs aligned. He told me you'd tell me what my role is. That I have a greater role than just protecting you." She looked him in the eyes. "Please, Donnie."

"No. Absolutely not." He refused to look away. There was no way he would ever tell her.

"Who gave you that right?" She pulled her hand away from him. "She wanted you to tell me. You know that." Eve stood straight with her hands balled in to fists. "You tell me!"

"Eve," Jacob said softly trying to soothe her. "Let's go outside for some air."

"No. I want to know. You promised me we'd do this together."

He hated seeing her anger but if he told her what her role was, if he gave her the code to remember the things her father had programmed in her, then there was no way he could protect her. Her ignorance would keep her safe. Well, as safe as possible. What needed to be done…what was to be done by her…was dangerous. Deadly. No, it was better she didn't know and hate him for it.

"It's bad enough you had a crap life because of all this. I'm not ruining your future. I have no choice anymore but I have this one I can make. And that's to keep you in the dark." He was getting angry. Not at Eve but at the injustice of the whole thing. Ressler was trying to sit up. He couldn't sit still. "You can hate me. Curse me. Hit me. Do whatever but I won't tell you."

"You're a prick," she growled before storming off.

"I suppose I deserve that." Ressler fell back on the bed, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"I'll go after her," Jacob offered before heading out.

"Don." Liz broke the tension. "What is so bad?"

"She's an explosive expert for a reason. I'm not risking her life. Someone else can do it." Ressler nodded to Red. "You know people."

He closed his eyes. This was her father's idea but Anna went along with it. The Sentinels needed someone to be proficient in explosives so not only was Eve groomed to find and protect him but her whole life was pre-planned. It was unfair to say the least. He at least had free will to do what he wanted. It just so happened when he joined the Bureau Red fixed things for him get on his case. But the rest of his life was his. Eve didn't need to know that even her specialty wasn't of her own choosing. She didn't need to know exactly the shit hand she had been dealt.

IIIIIIII

 _ **LIZ**_

Don tired himself out by spilling every single secret he had in him. Liz could see the relief in his eyes when he was done. But behind the relief she recognized the fear. The work ahead of them was dangerous and it was possible some of them may not make it. She already fought him and Red when they suggested she go in hiding with Charlene. They had her stashed away on Red's private island and everyone agreed she'd be safest there. Liz hadn't agreed to it yet but it sounded like a done deal with Red and Don.

He was sleeping and while Liz would love to get some sleep as well she really wanted to check on Eve. She was upset and Liz needed her to understand that Don was doing what he thought was right even if it may not be in her eyes. She didn't know what made Don tick. So, Liz was going to help her. She opened the door to the kitchen and could hear Tom…Jacob…she kept reminding herself. She stopped and listened before making her presence known.

"Come on, Eve. Give the man a break ok. Besides Liz and the baby you are his only family. If I were in his shoes I wouldn't tell you either. Not if it was something that could get you hurt."

"That's such a load, Jacob. I'm not stupid. I understand how this all works. People like you and me…we aren't good for much to others. We have a mission and we complete it. If we make it we move on to the next. I've had this feeling since I was a kid that I wasn't going to survive this. I accepted it long ago. My mission has always been to keep him safe. Then once it's time I help him take down the Cabal." Eve held back a sob. "I'm strong. I can take a lot Jacob, but sometimes…dammit, it's not fair. They get the happy ending. The baby. The family. He had the ideal childhood with them. He has always been the golden boy and as much as I love him…," she trailed off.

"You're jealous of him," Liz said from the doorway. Jacob and Eve looked up at her and she instantly felt guilty for intruding. "I'm sorry. I came to check on you and I didn't want to interrupt."

"It sounds petty," Eve offered.

"No, it doesn't. It's natural to feel the way you are. Hell, I'm not going to lie. I find myself being jealous of him. We all started out on the same path, right? I mean we all had a place in this big plan. We were all torn from our families and while you and I had people who loved us Don somehow managed to end up with two people who did everything in their power to keep any of this away from him. They gave him the American dream anyone would kill for."

She hated herself for the jealousy she had. Don deserved the family he had. The life they gave him but she deserved it too. Eve deserved it. Hell, Jacob, who wasn't even a part of this until he made himself a part deserved it. She loved Sam with every fiber of her being and he gave her a great life but Don was given the dream.

"How's he doing?" Eve asked.

"Sleeping. He's pretty exhausted. And worried. What needs done next…," Liz trailed off.

"Your mother," Eve started then looked at Jacob who simply nodded. "She threatened Donnie with drugs. And she let Red speak with him and the fear in his eyes." She shook her head sadly. "She wanted to break him. And if given the chance she will. She said he was an addict."

Liz took a deep breath and dropped her head. She had been naive to think his addiction was in the past. She knew it would always be with him but part of her forgot about it. It was an unpleasant thought of the man she loved having to struggle. She hadn't been a part of his kicking the oxy but he had done it on his own. That was his choice and she admired him for it. But, she scolded herself for forgetting the struggle he may always have. Now, her mother was going to use that as threat or even as tactic to get him to cooperate and that made Liz furious.

"He had a problem a while back. There was a lot he had to deal with in such a short period of time after getting shot by Garrick."

"Audrey?" Eve asked. "And the death of Agent Malik?"

"He never wanted to talk about it and I…I got caught up in my own problems and never pushed him. And I'm almost positive it was Audrey and Meera's death that were contributing factors. But, I know he quit." Liz finally took a seat across from Jacob and Eve. "He's a proud man. He stopped abusing on his own. I can't imagine what would happen if she forced this on him."

"She won't," Jacob spoke up. "They won't win." He pushed his seat out and moved to the freezer. He placed a pint of ice cream down and threw two spoons on the table. "You ladies enjoy." He threw them a smile before headed out of the kitchen.

Liz gave him a small smile as he left and when she turned back to Eve she smiled even wider as she noticed the look on her soon to be sister-in-law's face. Oh, the girl had it bad. Eve's eyes didn't leave Jacob's until he was out of the room and only then did she look away. She dropped her eyes to the ice cream and tried to hide a smirk. Yeah, Eve definitely felt something for Jacob but Liz couldn't be sure if the younger woman even knew yet. And if she did would she even acknowledge them?

"You and Jacob did some major damage on the Cabal." Liz pulled the lid of the ice cream.

"Yep." Eve smiled as she cleaned her spoon.

IIIIIIII

 _ **JACOB**_

He knew Ressler was sleeping but he didn't care. There were things they needed to discuss and hopefully tempting Lizzie and Eve with the ice cream would keep them away for a while. Jacob hesitated at the door for a second before knocking. He didn't wait for a response. Ressler was awake.

"Lizzie said you were sleeping," Jacob said as he sat down in the chair that was by the bed.

"I was. Too much up in here," he said tapping on his head "to stay asleep."

"It's all pretty messed up huh?"

"Messed up is an understatement."

Jacob chuckled and they fell in to an awkward silence.

"What is Eve supposed to do?" There. He asked.

"Why so you can just go tell her?" Ressler snapped. "No."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this. I kind of feel like I'm going to vomit," he joked making light of what he was about to say. "I respect you enough to not tell her. If it's something you feel so strongly about there is good reason. I just need to know."

Jacob listened as Ressler explained how her father led her to her career expertise. Led her to becoming an explosives expert. And how he didn't want her to be devastated when she learned just how much of her life was not of her own choosing. But most importantly, he listened as Ressler explained how it was her job to set up explosives in the North American Cabal installation and build the bombs for the European one. And just how difficult that would be and how dangerous.

"It's pretty much a suicide mission, huh?" Jacob lowered his head for a brief moment then looked up. "She won't be alone. I'll stick with her. We made a good team on our own before."

"About that," Ressler slid in. "You kept her safe. Most importantly, when you found out she was kidnapped you went after her. Thank you."

"That was hard, wasn't it?" Jacob was trying to make light of the situation. He was uncomfortable being thanked.

"More than you know," Ressler laughed. "I'm not telling her. Not yet. Let her think she chose some parts of her life for a little longer."

Jacob nodded before standing up and heading out of the room. He wandered down the hall to his room but instead of entering he continued on down the hall, around the corner and out the side door to the outdoor patio. He needed to think. Jacob knew this was going to be dangerous but he thought he'd be fighting beside Liz. And now he found himself with someone else he cared about it in way he wasn't sure he knew. He would kill to protect Eve now, just like he would for Liz. And if Eve had a role to play that could get her killed well then, he'd be by her side. She needed it. She deserved someone to finally stand up next to her so she didn't go it alone.


End file.
